Prisoners
by Shrike
Summary: For Miguel's fans. Dilandau, DS, Zongi, etc here too. Following the series with a LITTLE twist that might have changed everything a LOT :). Is Miguel stealing a girl from Dilandau? :) PICTURES in ch 6, 10, 13, 14!! FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

OK hands up everyone who thinks Migel's death was unnecessary and totally STUPID!  
  
Yes, I thought so :).  
  
Well, now that we have that settled, here's a little story that might have changed course of Gaean history. . . or prolonged Migel's life - even for a little while :).  
  
  
  
I don't own Escaflowne or its characters. Ryuu (dragon in Japanese) is mine though :)  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
  
  
setting: Esca. episode 3 (Dilandau in Allen's fortress part)  
  
  
  
"They surely are taking their time" - she said to herself while leaving improvised shelter of a tree shadow and checking position of Sun and two moons in the sky. Deceptive peace was lazily stretching minutes of this day into endless flow; animals, people, even the weather - everything was lulled into placid existing; bright, careless and easy. Too easy. As if nothing happened in the west only a day ago - pillar of thick smoke had vanished by today's dawn and everything went by in old casual manner. One thing changed though; Fanelia was wiped out from face of Gaea - so she heard by travelling merchants. Not that it came as a surprise; he explained her picturesquely long time ago in exactly what way he intended to deal with Zaibach enemies. He was drunk then - the whole tavern was - and lots of empty boasting and ridiculous threats were dealt out, none taken too seriously of course. Who would have thought then that such a young boy, be at an ambitious warlord or not, would bring so many kings to their knees along with their destroyed countries. She involuntarily shivered - destroyed was a too mild word for what Dilandau left behind after he passed with his war-trained unit. They were all just kids when she first saw them; one couldn't help smiling seeing them with clumsily large swords, all dressed up, striving to look mature and important. She was doing business with their captain since, but with that benevolent smile now forever wiped off her face - pack of young wolves, that's what they grew up to be. Cold, efficient and capable, ready to jump off a cliff if their leader ordered so. And he was anything but predictable or well tempered. He needed her, yes, but she could never tell what was going on in that silver-haired head of his - one thing was sure though; he was ready to draw sword at anybody anytime anywhere for whatever reason you can think of. She could never feel totally relaxed around any of them, especially Dilandau, so she met them in person only when it was absolutely unavoidable. One had to have money to survive in this world, and to get money one had to work. Being a spy was a very profitable profession in times of war and money was money, no matter where it came from.  
  
She was not mistaken - he was due to come 10 minutes ago. It was easy to get nervous this close to knight caeli's fortress, especially if you knew what she knew - Aller Schezar was giving shelter to none other but ex- Fanelia's boy-king! This brought grin to her face - it was an unexpected addition to information she was sent to gather. This was an offer she just couldn't decline; Dilandau was prepared to pay enormous sum of money to get anything, even a rumor, about one particular dragon. 'Send a dragon to find a dragon' - he said, after showing a big pouch heavy with gold coins to her. Ryuu accepted with a nod, professionally hiding a fox-smile that was building up, and the contract was closed over a bottle of wine. It was not only the amount of gold that attracted her to this task; Ryuu was familiar with certain Gaean legends, so this looked like easy money. She did some reading while she smuggled books and ancient scrolls as an 'employee' of that filthy-rich merchant Dryden Fassa. He had money but no noble blood, so old, rare and exotic things he collected was his way of being posh. Of course, the way he got them was not so posh or noble at all. Ryuu got a pile of money for several half-decomposed books then, and - as it now seems - more than just money. The legend of Fanelia's dragon. . . it's funny how Dilandau was close to his prey when he raved trough that city only a day ago, and was totally unaware of it. Well, not that he could think straight in situations like that, even if he wanted to. She saw him operate once or twice in face to face confrontation, and it wasn't a pretty sight - he was a definition of 'one track mind' when it came aggression and offense.  
  
Ryuu stretched - 5 more minutes and she's leaving, should he come or not. She knew Allen and his soldiers were playing stupid, pretending to be nonchalant and uninterested in Dilandau's visit to their fort. They all knew what was going on - Fanelia was a good example - and Dilandau's obviously tendentious arrival wasn't making them loosen at all. Just leave it to Dilandau to make people less tense and nervous! She frowned at thought of whose stupid idea was to send him here. Probably nobody's. Ryuu had doubts that anybody ordered him to torch Fanelia like that either. She didn't think he cared what Allen knows; he probably had them already crossed from list of the living and this was only a formality. Dilandau did everything his way, and that's why she was happier to lose him than find him - but she needed the damn money. She thought of just how much money is this new surprising discovery worth. . . Fanelia's king. Folken's brother. The dragon guymelef. And the best part of it all - Dilandau had no idea about any of it.  
  
  
  
The sun was already descending and Ryuu squinted into its warm shine. This was getting too risky. She longingly thought of promised gold and sighed. One of these days, soon, she'll quit this and find a peaceful, normal little house with normal, unarmed people around her. She'll never walk into a tavern again, looking for suspicious faces with dirty pasts, just like hers, or take their money for bloody, dirty deeds. She looked at hands resting in her lap with leaves and sunrays playing games of shadows on her skin - maybe she'll even be able to wash the blood off them some day. Maybe. . . if she survives this war. She didn't need to ask Dilandau about Zaibach plans - she had her resources and she saw herself as their power under king Dornkirk built up year after year. Zaibach was ready. Ryuu checked the sun again as dozen giant shadows passed over her and flew on to flying fortress. The Dragon slayers had returned, and now was the time. . .  
  
  
  
Very, very quietly leaves shuffled, giving away the furtive visitor. He strode to clearing and stopped in its center, not bothering to make couple of steps more to reach the tree Ryuu was sitting under. Knowing him, she cursed under breath, got up and went to meet him. Damn, how he she hated that self-content grin of his! Before she could reach him, he was already looking down at her, scowling -  
  
"I cannot wait all day, you know. . . "  
  
She swallowed another curse as she stopped before him. He had that crazed look in eyes, so she knew he wouldn't bother with her for long - he had other things in plan. Judging by his expression, she wanted to be far from here when he starts making that plan come true.  
  
"So, did you hear anything that could interest me, or were you just taking a nap here in nature with birds and trees?"  
  
He interrupted himself with maniacal laughter. Ryuu was barely controlling her anger, but then, there was nothing she could really do even if he decided to insult her all day long. Hell, he could even kill her like a dog, right here, right now - without ever having to bear any consequence. And he knew it. Bastard! Dilandau laughed on and on, really relishing in his high-pitched voice. He didn't give a damn about being discovered; he didn't give a damn about anything! Something inside her snapped and she decided in second; to hell with money, she's not telling him about Fanelia's king - Zaibach stratego's little brother - and about the dragon he pilots. He will have to figure that out for himself, or find some other fool to do it for him. She will only answer the question she was paid to find an answer to.  
  
"Yes, the strange guymelef you're after is in Allen's fortress" - the sentence cut trough Dilandau's laughter. He ceased grinning, looked at her in wonder and smirked again, slyly.  
  
"Well done. And about the dragon. . . ?" - he produced handful of gold coins from pocket and held them teasingly out.  
  
"Nothing" - she just couldn't believe he still hasn't put the 2 and 2 together. The strange guymelef IS the dragon, you arrogant bastard! His fingers opened, showering grass between them with golden pieces.  
  
"Ts, ts, ts . . . I am disappointed. I expected more from you" - he shook head in patronizing, humiliating manner. Ryuu eyed scattered coins while biting her tongue; 'if you're so smart why don't YOU figure it out' - she was thinking to herself. But, knowing better, she submissively kept eyes on grass floor, knowing he's studying her face, looking for provocation, sign of weakness or shame.  
  
"Never mind" - he continued - "all I have to do is wait; they'll give themselves out. And then. . . they'll die. I even got food, water and weapon supplies out of the fortress so it won't be a great loss when I trash it"- he continued to talk to himself and chuckle, while she wisely kept quiet. Finally, his boots turned away and started to leave, and just as Ryuu was beginning to breathe freely again he turned back.  
  
"Oh, and I might have another job for you. We'll meet in 'Crimson lion' tavern in Freid, one week from now"  
  
"In Freid?" - her eyes instinctively snapped up, giving him more satisfaction with their surprised look.  
  
"Let's say Freid is place where my services will be required veeeery soon" - Dilandau grinned like a hungry wolf. Ryuu suddenly felt very, very sorry for people of Freid. But then again, this was a very valuable - and expensive - information. Being - before all - an opportunist, her brain was already making list of people who'd consider this news precious and worth having. For a price, of course.  
  
"Sorry, no deal. You got what you wanted and I'm off to other. . . " - she could feel cold steel of his blade on her neck before she even heard or saw him take the sword out. Ryuu met blood-red eyes, fearing what she'll see in them. But he was casually smirking in his old, disparaging way, sadistically enjoying the check-mat situation.  
  
"I don't think you're in position to refuse, my little spy, I don't think you are at all . . . " 


	2. 2

heeey Feye Morgan, thankies very, VERY much for reviewing! *dances* how does Miguel get into this? Well, I think this chapter makes some things clearer :)  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
setting: Esca. between episodes 9 and 10 (when Miguel gets shot down, before he's taken captive)  
  
  
  
Ryuu made five steps before reaching stone wall, turning and pacing back five times, only to reach another wall. 'Curses!' she kicked low bench that was her bed, and turned to start her 5-step march to the wall again. 'Stupid, SO STUPID to get caught like that!' - Ryuu turned, paced five times and kicked the bench again. She was surprised and intercepted right before entering Godashim city in Freid. Apparently, Duke Freid was not in the capital, and with only his little son left to reign there, he demanded extra alertness of his soldiers while he was away. Lucky baka! He had no idea about war or the threat that was Zaibach; this military maneuver was just a damn lucky stab in dark. And Ryuu got hit unexpectedly and directly. She figured she'd walk unnoticed inside city walls using unawareness of townsfolk, but the moment she had town towers in sight she was stopped and questioned by group of fully armed soldiers. The moment she saw them, she knew neither her money nor her fox tongue would save her - she was very well known as spy and double-crosser in these parts. Stupid Dilandau! He gave her no choice - out of all places in Gaea, he just had to pick this one. Of curse, they both knew she'd come. Ryuu had no family or friends, home, possession or anything she was attached to, so the moment she was on her own, there was nothing he could do to oblige her to anything she didn't want to do. But Ryuu knew she's better off dead than disobeying Dilandau. Of course, he was a soldier, he could fall dead any day in a combat - but that was just not the chance she was willing to take. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of his, or hers, life. Gaea was simply not big enough.  
  
Irritated by her own helplessness, she sat on bench. Running from one evil she rushed headfirst to another. What the hell will Dilandau think when she fails to show up at arranged place? Oh, she knew what he'll think! And what he'll want to do with her head! Damn, she was counting on new piece of information she picked up to satisfy him, so he'd finally let her be. And now this stupid thing happens, now that she had a bargain of (and on) her life! And it was a great discovery indeed; who would have thought that Zaibach enemies had such a weapon! A girl from Illusionary Moon that can see the unseen and predict the future! Ryuu was reluctant to believe that story until she heard news from Folken's flying fortress; just a day after she last saw Dilandau he was attacked on his own territory, defeated and scarred by Fanelia's boy-king. 'Damn! If he ever finds out I held the information about that boy's whereabouts to myself when we last met. . . . '. She couldn't imagine what he'd do to her, although she was sure the power of Dilandau's imagination could and will when he finds out. 'IF he finds out!' she quickly corrected herself. Her main concern was not showing up at Crimson lion and meeting Dilandau at arranged time, it was not giving him the information either - right now, she had much sinister things to worry about.  
  
Not only was she caged here in this damp cell, waiting to be prosecuted for all gods-know-whats she's done in past within bounds of this land; she overheard guards talking about sending an air-ship for Plactu. Curses! The second last person she wanted to see in this moment was that monk!  
  
Plactu was a master of hypnotic suggestion, there were no lies she could fabricate that he couldn't see trough. Her every deed, even the ones she forgot about, will be brought to sunlight from subconscious depths of her brain. She knew she'd probably be spending rest of her life in cells like these if he gets a chance to interrogate her. That was not her main concern though; there was no jail that one couldn't escape from. The problem was Dilandau - if Plactu finds out everything, he'll dig out several small, for him irrelevant, facts that will start rumoring around. There are no secrets in Gaea - just like Ryuu knew what happened on the flying fortress several days ago, Dilandau will find out Ryuu's several 'little' slips. And that will be the end of her. No force on this planet could stop him when he seeks revenge, and Ryuu knew how deep his pride and vanity went - hell, he'd hunt down and annihilate her for even lesser causes.  
  
Either way you look, when Plactu arrives - she's dead.  
  
Half-aware of it, she started pacing back and fort again. This time she somehow couldn't muster enough anger any more to kick the bench again; cold dread was eating her from the inside -  
  
'WHEN he finds out. . . '  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
ok, hope to have another chapter up soon. Until then, I'd like to get some feedback from you. Come on, review - you know you want to :). You have got to have an opinion on this, however bad it may be, so share! :) 


	3. 3

ok, one short chapter and one big question. . .  
  
when I started writing this fic I REALLY intended it to be 2, maaaaybe 3 chapters long. I must say your reviews surprised me very much! :) THANK YOU ALL! *hugs everybody till they turn indigo blue* OK, I'll write a longer story, I have a vague idea about where I want to go, but one question I leave YOU to answer:  
  
~ do you want this to be Ryuu/Miguel romance or not? ~  
  
I am dead serious :). It can go either way i.e. I have two possible endings in head, so you pick. :)  
  
////////////////////  
  
Stream of her thoughts violently shattered in collision with reality as sharp sound of metal grinding against metal made Ryuu jump and take defensive stance. Ridiculous, since she had iron bars 'protecting' her from the rest of the world, but it was an old habit that couldn't die so easily. Unmistakably, the door of chamber her cell was in begun to open and clamor was hear from outside. She loosened a bit and tried to look unaffected by the present situation, but could hardly keep her knees from shaking. Ryuu never met Plactu face to face - nevertheless, his reputation preceded him by far; she just hoped she wouldn't shiver too much when her eyes meet his notorious chalk-black gaze. The gaze that knows all. As the door slowly opened more and more, talk of men outside became louder and intelligible but not to her ears - she was giving in to blind panic. Seconds seemed to last forever in struggle to stay focused. 'Curses' - she tried to encourage herself by the usual comment that seemed to fit any occasion, but her voice came out feeble and quiet. Her mouth was very dry and it was suddenly hard to swallow, or even to breathe regularly and calmly. She was not ready for this, though she thought she would be. Being a skilled opportunistic merchant; vendor of anything you were prepared to pay a sufficient price for, she was used to tight situations and could always rely on her strength and agility, if not brains and cunning skills. But this was an entirely different situation - heavy stones of walls around her suffocated breath in chest and clear thought in head. 'There is no way out of this one, no last second turn!'- she finally completely realized in terror. All of a sudden Ryuu felt very small and fragile, lost, helpless and doomed. Colors mixed before her eyes, sounds appeared to come from great distance, the room spinned and she swooned like she was about to faint. Instinctively, her hand jerked forward and grabbed a thick iron bar as she gathered herself by concentrating on unexpected coldness of metal she desperately clutched.  
  
By sound of heavy footsteps she knew they were already in the chamber. Five men, maybe more, all guards judging by their conversation. It seemed a little strange that they exchanged such loud and rude words, so usual among soldiers, in presence of such a great priest. Ryuu didn't really want to care or ponder upon that right now; when she finally found courage to open eyes, the visitor they were accompanying was just about to show behind the surface of widely open door, so Ryuu hastily took a deep breath and exhaled just as quickly in shock.  
  
Instead of penetrating obsidian glare she met pair of wide open dark-blue eyes, just as surprised as she was - if not more. It lasted only for a fragment of a second though, because their owner soon recovered his mask of expressionless dignity. He - the tall, brown-haired young man - appeared calm and uninterested, deaf to insults guards were spouting around him, untouched by rough way they treated him. But she saw it - in less than blink of an eye - but she saw it; surprise, shock and - recognition. It was only then she really heard what the guards were saying all along.  
  
Zaibach butcher. Slaughterer. Destroyer. Killer. . . . The Dragon slayer. 


	4. 4

embrace yourselves - this is the longest one yet. Hope you like it  
  
Feye Morgan - are you ok? I hope you get better soon (not only because I want to read more of your stuff hi hi)  
  
ViolesDragonGurl, AL, Equinox - thank you very, very much! Read on :)  
  
yup, there's Miguel in this episode (though I think he'd rather be somewhere else hehe), you'll see. . .  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
He sat motionlessly at the same spot of cell floor the guards roughly threw his tethered body down at and stared under dark brows at her. Not a sound was made since the soldiers left. Ryuu figured the smartest approach would be to wait for him to describe what had happened; she feared if she spoke too much, she might give too much away. Besides, to let people talk freely was the best way of gathering valuable information, without having to pay for it or disclosing just how important it really is. The last thing she wanted was to sound desperate and clueless. She had no idea what's been going on in outside world since she was locked in here, and many things could have changed during that time. If she was not mistaken, and she seldom was, this really is one of the Dragon slayers - the one skilled in using his brain as well as his sword. 'Curses, it would be much easier if I had that confused blonde guy or vain, weak to flattery Gatti to deal with. Never mind, I can't afford to be picky right now; I'll just have to get the best out of this one here. . .' And so, she decided to play the waiting game - her position was much favorable; not only was she sitting on bed and he on stone floor, but she had the advantage of being here first and thus used to this ratio-crushing atmosphere. Ryuu sat with legs folded beneath her, facing him stubbornly and wondering when he'll finally get bored.  
  
This was the night she was supposed to meet Dilandau in Crimson lion and there was no possible way to make it in time now, even if she was set free this second. Using her knowledge of military life, she kept track of time; guards changed in front of chamber door every two hours, so it was all matter of simple addition. But who knows, maybe Dilandau isn't coming either. . . something unexpected surely must have happened, since she was looking at the proof of that hypothesis right now. At least one Dragon slayer captured, who knows if some were even killed. . . maybe Dilandau was dead or captured too. She couldn't resist a faint smile; it was a desperate, feeble hope but it was all she got right now and so decided to cling to it for the time being. Of course, there was the matter about escaping this damned place again; she really didn't have too much time to waste on staring competition with this young soldier. Plactu was still on his way and she had no intention of staying here to be interrogated by the notorious monk. It would be much easier on her nerves if she knew whether Dilandau was dead or not, but she couldn't just go and ask this guy sitting in front of her about it. He already looked at her like he'd love to see the inside of her guts. Ryuu felt if she made a single slip like that, he'd lunge at her, tethered as he was, and rip her throat open with bare teeth. She relied on this impression to be true - Ryuu was very good in judging people and their emotions; that's why she survived this long being what she was.  
  
'Maybe Dilandau knows. . . maybe he found out I crossed him then. Hell, I didn't know the damn kid-king would go and fix him like that! But he cannot know, how could he? Were there more spies working for him than just me? Was somebody's job to spy on ME? Knowing Dilandau, anything is possible. . . no, no, if there was another one Dilandau would have already known what I did when he last talked to me. Curses, I was so stupid by not telling him everything - to imagine how would that meeting look like if he knew what I withheld! . . in any case, I'd already be dead. I have to be more careful this time, but the problem is I don't have time to play these games! This baka will be the end of us both with his sulking!'  
  
She wanted to get out. Now. If they worked together, they could figure out a way how. Being a resourceful opportunist, Ryuu already had a plan or two in mind and this unexpected cellmate made things much simpler and easier. If he agreed to cooperate, that is, but the gaze he cast in Ryuu's direction wasn't the friendliest one. Intense, heavy waiting went on for minutes and gods know for how much longer it would have lasted if it weren't for Ryuu and her impulsive nature finally giving in to survival instincts. There was no time for silent, staring games; she moved to another kind of game - verbal. Between two evils this looked like a better choice, so she started to dance with the devil.  
  
"I saw you before"  
  
There was no answer from the seated man, only continued dark stare.  
  
"You are Miguel, right? One of Dilanldau's elite?"  
  
Silence. Ryuu shifted impatiently. He wasn't making it less difficult on her as if the situation itself wasn't screwed up enough already. Cursing silently, she composed herself and continued calmly, as if they were sitting on flowery meadow and eating picnic sandwiches instead of being locked in dark Freid dungeon.  
  
"I remember watching you sword fight with him once. You are pretty good."  
  
Watching her like a cold-blooded killer, Miguel exhaled audibly, expressing his open contempt. 'Curses! I could have known flattery wouldn't work on him! Dammit Ryuu, think, think! Don't ruin this one, now that your life depends on it!' In occasions like this when negotiations got tense, she'd usually buy the other party a drink, or give them some cheap, pretty thing as token of good will. She was an excellent psychologist and knew what kind of amazing results one can get by such a ridiculously small and easy gesture. She had a way of making people do what she wanted, but here, to this man, in these circumstances she didn't have a thing in the world to offer. Unless. . . it was a tricky, if not desperate move, but Ryuu ran out of options long ago.  
  
"Hey no need for such hostility. Look, you don't have to sit on floor like that - let me untie the rope . . "  
  
And, to confirm her benevolence, she stood up and reached towards him. But again, the wall - he didn't move an inch and just kept darting at her with angry stare. She decided to ignore it and just as she touched his shoulder he spat in firm, harsh voice making her flinch and back away -  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ryuu sat on bench/bed, perplexed; after all they were both working for the same side, hell - the same man! She knew she'd be more than happy if devil himself offered to take the darn rope off her hands if she were in his position. What the hell is wrong with this guy!? It's one thing to act proud and dignified - and he played that part very well for Freid guards - but this was a completely different thing! Does he have a death wish or is he just plain stupid? According to her memory of Miguel, it was none of it. . . something else was bothering him. Miguel must have noticed her confused expression and couldn't restrain himself any longer.  
  
"Why do you look so surprised, cheater!" - his growling words confused Ryuu even more. Dilandau knew? He knew?!? Light of her tiny hope diminished and she just couldn't think straight; in chaotic terror her mind had become she was only able to utter the most banal reply -  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT do you mean 'what!?" - Miguel leaned forward with dangerous scowl, teeth baring - "Did you think you wouldn't be sought after!?"  
  
Ryuu could just blankly stare at him; there was no point in denying or explaining. All was lost; looks like she switched sides one time too many. Luckily for her the shocked silence his words created made Miguel calm down.  
  
"Dilandau-sama had us searching high and low for you" - he continued in low, accusing tone - "Where the hell were you hiding for past two days?!"  
  
Ryuu replied evenly, accepting her defeat - "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"What, here? You got to Freid two days ago? By foot? " Anger was replaced by genuine surprise. Ryuu suddenly snapped out of pessimistic visions; it seemed things were not quite as bad as they appeared to be. She could have been wrong in reading Miguel's body language, but nevertheless she was willing to risk it all.  
  
"I am resourceful"- cautiously, she continued - "Why were you looking for me before the arranged time anyway?"  
  
"Dilandau-sama urgently needed information on this particular dragon-melef; Escaflowne and figured you could provide some."  
  
"Me?" - Ryuu feigned surprise, but Miguel saw right trough her quasi- innocence.  
  
"Don't bother with false modesty Ryuu. I know what Dilandau-sama calls you, and now seeing how quick you got from Astoria to Freid in this unplanned and sudden journey of yours, I can say you live to your nick name - kitsune. The fox."  
  
"He does?" - Ryuu couldn't prevent right corner of her lips from rising up in involuntary smile. Trough haze she saw his mouth languidly murmuring quietest of sounds, so close to her neck she felt sweet smell of his fair skin as tender breath pleasantly tickled, making her tremble up and down the spine. Kitsune-chan. . .  
  
Seeing her smile, Miguel smiled back one of his most charming, arrogant smiles -"I wouldn't take it as a compliment either" - his harshness left her frowning, to his delight. If he only knew. . . Ryuu felt stab of anger - was he forgetting he's the one sitting tethered on the floor. Now that she knew her fears of revenge were groundless, it was easy to switch to superior tone.  
  
"Well, maybe I do and maybe I don't have the information on Escaflowne. We'll see how much is it worth to your captain. . . which brings me to next question: when is he coming to free you?"  
  
Miguel's gaze dropped - "he isn't."  
  
"What?" - Ryuu couldn't believe that; she knew how Dilandau acted when his men were in question. Sure, he did put them trough hell, but also held exclusive rights to that - no other was to command, train or touch the Dragon slayers. Miguel raised head and voice, putting some of his own anger and despair in it.  
  
"He ISN'T coming!!"  
  
Ryuu jumped up, just to look down at him from greater height - "HEY, don't yell at me! It wasn't I who put you in here, remember!"  
  
Miguel's eyes narrowed - " as a matter of fact. . . "  
  
He was cut off by loud thump - the door! Muffled voices were heard from the outside and somebody was leaning against the other side of the door, scratching its surface with metal, most likely the key, in clumsy tries to find a keyhole. Ryuu and Miguel exchanged quick glances in instinctive conspiracy; visitors at this late hour? Finally, after great amount of fiddling and fumbling, the door swung open and three men shakily walked in. Ryuu's nose wrinkled in recognition - alcohol, and from cheep booze, as it seemed. Both captives instantaneously knew what's about to happen. Two of the men started taking off their swords and jackets while exchanging jagged words and laughs, as the other reached for lock on cell door.  
  
'Curses' - Ryuu squeezed trough teeth and mentally checked their odds; she was unarmed, weaker and smaller of them all and with Miguel still tightly tied like that, any resistance seemed idiotic. Besides, why should she be worried - it's him they're after, the Zaibach butcher. Bloodthirsty glances the drunken guards cast at sitting Miguel assured her in their intentions; to them she was uninteresting and invisible. One even brought thick stack of damp paper scrolls, and Ryuu knew what that was for - severe beating without any marks left afterwards. Of course, passive participants of such rituals usually died 2 or 3 days after of kidney failure or internal bleeding, but that could never be connected with the beating that seemingly never took place at all. Miguel was coldly watching the approaching guard, in no manner showing he's scared or broken as the other drunkenly went trough stack of keys, looking for one fitting this cell. Ryuu wisely took a step back into sheltering shadow. She just hoped they'd forget about her. This was not her battle, not her concern.  
  
The cell door opened and guard easily pulled the boy to his feet with one hand. Miguel showed no resistance - he was effortlessly jerked up, just like a puppet and pushed out of cell. Ryuu swallowed hardly, feeling her palms sweat. She knew these guards were greatly overstepping boundaries of their authority; Miguel was citizen of Zaibach, a sovereign kingdom Freid had normal international dialogue and correspondence with. Of course, SHE knew that that was about to change, but until the war is declared. . . and even if they already were at war; they had no right to treat prisoners like this. Ryuu seriously doubted that Duke of Freid would allow this kind of conduct and mistreatment in his prisons. Miguel's rotten luck was that Duke was not in town right now. He, being a skilled leader and an excellent diplomat, would know better than to piss Zaibach off like this, but these common soldiers were far from experts on external and internal affairs. They were just a couple of drunk, hot-blooded, bored men that thought beating on soldier they captured in some, obviously, punishable deed would be fun. No malice, ulterior motives or interests in it; just good old stupidity. If there were some sober, saner men here, they'd stop these drunkards, Ryuu was sure of it. But who'd be in these dungeons, apart from the guards, this late at night? 'Damn, looks like his days are numbered . . .' - she thought as she took one more step back - 'damn'.  
  
It was obvious the three men were struggling to keep as quiet as possible, but they hardly had any success, being in state they were in. When two of them turned their backs to Ryuu, she sighed in relief. Miguel was forced to center of chamber and the guard that fiddled with keys now turned him towards cell bars and his two fellow solders, holding his already tied hands tightly. They were all older, taller and much stronger than Miguel, not to mention armed, free and in greater number. Nonetheless, the face framed by dark-brow hair remained emotionless and held high, his stature proud. It seemed to provoke his torturers even more. Ryuu thought to herself 'stupid baka! He'll only make it harder on himself. Men!", but couldn't help admiring him in a way. Memories of almost fainting when she thought Plactu was entering the cell embarrassed her now as she watched this brave young soldier. Situations like this weren't foreign to her; she has seen, even participated in something like this on countless occasions, but she was somehow not so sure she'd be able to watch it through now. She felt very, very ashamed.  
  
Just as one of two men with backs turned towards Ryuu roughly stuffed piece of some dirty cloth in Miguel's mouth to prevent him from yelling and raising unwanted publicity, her eyes met his. In flicking light of torch- fire she saw face of a sad, helpless boy, dressed in soldier uniform, afraid and alone. He was pleading, begging for a miracle; she was his tiny, shining hope. Ryuu held breath in realization just how heavy a burden that is. Mesmerized, she could only stay locked within his gaze. Eyes of blue were darker shade than usual and shakily glittering. He could act brave and bold, fight her, three grown men, bounding rope and claustrophobic cell but he couldn't fight his own tears. Tiny drops of crystal shine flew trough the air as arm of one man swung in direction of Miguel's stomach, pushing his whole body out of its way. The other two cheered as the first continued to slap Miguel's body that shook in spasmodic coughs as he tried to pull some air in lungs again.  
  
Eerie sound mighty punch made awaked Ryuu from daze. She was right; she couldn't watch this one trough. Mustering all strength she had in body she screamed for help at top of her lungs. All men in room, Miguel included, looked at her in shock, but she just went on an on. Seeing obvious transformation of shock to hate and revenge in guards' eyes didn't stop her either. To hell with all, she was tired of dreading somebody's revenge for the past days!  
  
The so-called-plan had some effect; two men fled immediately with their belongings, letting Miguel fall on floor and fight for breath there. The third, however was a different case - instead of following the example of his partners in crime, he darted towards cell door, towards screaming woman that caused all this mess; towards Ryuu.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
ok, your turn to write . . . reviews :). Pretty please :). Thank you! 


	5. 5

M - wow! Thanks :)  
  
Feye Morgan - gosh! I've always wanted to know what it feels like to faint. . . dammit. . . some ppl have ALL the fun :). Kidding, hope you're alive and kicking by now. Thanks for R&R :)  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
High voice was ringing in his head, echoing, hurting, driving him crazy. He had to make her stop, silence forever, rip that cursed tongue out of her mouth and stuff it in again so she'd cease screaming until he bashes soul out of her body. His hands were outstretched, seeking thin throat and pulse that beat wildly somewhere underneath smooth, fair skin. Kill the bitch! All his thoughts sharply focused on still screaming woman. SHUT UP ALREADY! He would have to make her shut up. He'll squeeze last sound out of her. He'll. . .  
  
After seeing insane rage on face of approaching guard, Ryuu fell dead silent. 'What the HELL were you thinking!?' She didn't have time for debate with her reasonable half right now; the tall man was already in cell, reaching for her with hands cramped up in claws. Instinctively she moved away and jumped on bed/bench just to find out there was nowhere to go. She was stuck.  
  
Stand still! You'll get what's coming to you! Why don't you try to scream some more, huh? He could smell her fear and it only drove him more berserk. He didn't care about being caught and judged by the Duke himself - he'd lie and rot in prison more easily knowing she's not drawing breath any more. Oh, her neck is so thin, maybe he could just break it and. . . no, she has to die slowly. He wanted to see light of life extinguish gradually in her eyes; eyes full of horror and pain.  
  
Ryuu has kicking and scratching, but couldn't move his hands one millimeter off her neck. Her nails were digging in fists hardened from years of military service, pulling, tearing - but he wouldn't give. She saw blood on them but wasn't sure if it was his or even hers; hopeless struggle became blind panic. Being a woman, she had no second thoughts about using certain punches below the belt - but when she tried to connect her shin with the attacker's crotch, she discovered both legs were stuck, tangled in bed blankets. Curses! This wasn't right - she couldn't die now, like this; banal and stupid! She wanted her chance to be happy! She wanted her little house and peaceful neighborhood! She deserved to live! Her hands were getting weak and numb - life strength was leaving the body. Eyes filled with tears that will never be spilled and dark-brown irises rolled up, behind trembling eyelids. The world sunk in white haze and coldness was all she felt.  
  
So, this is what death looks like.  
  
Violent slap made her eyes go wide open in an instance, just to be hardly shut again in pain. Light. Someone was holding a candle close to her face and sudden flow of light stung like dagger. Ryuu fought to open undisciplined eyelids and picture of a crouching man sharpened its shape before her. Freid uniform. A soldier, but not the one that went after her - this one was inspecting her face in light of a burning candle, holding her chin with outstretched hand -  
  
"She'll live. . . at least until the end of trial" - rough laughs from all over the room didn't bother Ryuu at all. She was alive! She could feel her chest rising and falling; sweet smell of melting wax, soldiers' cheap cologne - hell, even dirty cell floor smelled beautifully!  
  
"Ok, just put her back in and let's all get some sleep. It's been a long night" - Ryuu was helped up and led to cell. Miguel was already there, still tied up, still occupying the same spot on cell floor. Only this time his furtive look of concern was on her, trying to find some indication of her present state. She was fine but there was no way in hell she'd let him get away without feeling at least a bit guilty. After all, it was his fault she got hurt in the first place - it'll be far better if he feels he owes her something. Far better.  
  
After the cell and chamber doors were locked, trough whole dungeon reigned complete silence appropriate to this deep-night hour. Prolonging deliberately Miguel's moments of anticipation, Ryuu passed by him without a glance and sat on bed/bench. Her throat was sore and it hurt to swallow but otherwise she was unharmed. She knew she was lucky; risking an injury now was not the smartest move she could have made. . but still, she had no regrets; she's been hurt worse before. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger - someone once said - and she was a living proof of that. Finally, she looked in Miguel's direction. He still insisted on mask of professional solder that so painfully didn't fit the handsome youthful face, and so she decided to insist on professional tone as well -  
  
"Do you want me to untie your hands now or are you really going to sit there all night?" - the voice came croaked when she spoke, but it had graver effect. She could clearly see in Miguel's face he expected anything but that. He had to forget childish pride and compel to reason - he's seen just how dangerous helplessness can be. Bowing head he silently got up, walked to Ryuu and sat beside, turning his back and uncomfortably tethered hands towards her. She silently sighed - Freid guards bound him very tightly and he must have endured great deal of pain - not to mention it's a miracle his shoulders didn't dislocate when that guard grabbed and pulled him around. She tried to free him as quickly as possible and with fingertips and nails still soaring from recent struggle, it wasn't an easy task at all. One of nails splintered painfully in process making her yelp and curse - he was freed soon. Sticking her bloodied finger in mouth, she waited for him to turn around -  
  
"Other solders heard you. . . they came just in time." - he explained emotionlessly, in a matter-of-fact way -" You already turned blue when they finally got that berserker off". Ryuu nodded in acknowledgment and winced in pain - the damned maniac almost broke her neck. She was getting too old for this. Rusty taste of her own blood made her sick - she needed a clean escape and everything was going from bad to worse as hours passed. Each hour spent here was an hour less till Plactu came and Ryuu had no intention to hang around that long.  
  
"You have some more here"  
  
"What?" - she mumbled over her finger.  
  
"Blood. Down to chin" - he drew an imaginary line with tip of one finger up and down between his own chin and lips; till recently tied hands were deadly white with dark read rope marks around wrists. However, he showed no interest in obviously hurting limbs. 'Damned men and their sick sense of pride' - Ryuu kept to herself while tonguing gash on lower lip. Apparently, her lip burst in all that frenzy and dried blood was now plastered to skin in one long streak. With finger still wet she start cleaning it off.  
  
"You'll have bruises on your neck by tomorrow as well"  
  
"Hey! Ok, I get it - I'm not in the best shape! Just remember YOU are the indirect cause of that!"  
  
"I would have never gotten here if it weren't for you, so. . ."  
  
"WHAT do you mean? I don't remember capturing and locking you in this cell!"  
  
"I've been captured while looking for you! We unexpectedly trampled upon Escaflowne. . . " - his voice was low, growling. Looks like things weren't going Dilandau's way and Ryuu was enjoying every second of it. She grinned -  
  
"Well, as it appears, you found what you went out searching for after all"  
  
"It is not funny! My lord. . . Dilandau-sama. . . he hardly slept since. . " - Miguel halted like he was re-living a personal nightmare. Ryuu never ceased to wonder how the hell did Dilandau manage to achieve such deep feeling of loyalty and honor in these boys.  
  
"I know what happened on Vione" - the moment she spoke was the moment she regretted; Miguel's eyes narrowed in menacing glare.  
  
"You do, don't you. . . ?"  
  
"As I said, I'm re-"  
  
"Resourceful, yes. But how come that such a resourceful person, person that knew Escaflowne was in Allen's fortress, didn't know WHERE his pilot was? Or WHO was he? You are not SERIOUSLY saying you didn't know Fanelian king was seeking refuge there?" - superior, calculated shine glittered in dark- blue eyes. Miguel was testing her, studying her expression, trying to read her mind.  
  
Ryuu didn't have a history of sticking foot in mouth, but one time was enough to kill you in this profession. Especially in dealing with disciples of that trigger-happy sadist. She was suddenly very aware of his freed hands, of his loyalty to Dilandau, of his anger, shame for being captured and her role in it, his feeling of superiority - all clearly written in examining eyes. And it had to be no one but her who untied him. 'Damn baka! I might as well kill myself if I continue making 'smart' decisions like that'  
  
"Well, I just didn't know. I swear." - she justly doubted her word meant anything to him - "besides, don't you think I would have sold such a valuable information to Dilandau if I had it at that time?"  
  
Miguel looked darkly at her for several seconds longer before his face obtained softer, although still stern expression. Ryuu was relieved but dared not to show it; she was surprised he believed her explanation. The one who'd trust her had to be a fool and Miguel was definitely not stupid. He probably figured this out by himself, without telling Dilandau - gods know that maniac wouldn't be looking for her to get information if he knew; he'd be after her head. Miguel knew she was lying; he simply weighed this situation and his position - there will always be time to tell Dilandau and right now he had to keep best relations with his cellmate in order to survive, maybe even escape. Ryuu couldn't help smiling - she had to admit he'd make a great merchant if he only decided to make living of skills of his mind instead of skills of sword.  
  
Still half-frowning he said with unhidden smile - "Dilandau-sama will kill you after he waits vainly in Crimson lion".  
  
Ryuu's smile widened; he's changed tactics - he decided to play along. For how long, that is yet to be seen, but this was juuuust fine with her. Perfect. On her territory again, she danced diabolical dance on edge of a blade one more time -  
  
"Dilandau-sama will kill you for being captured"  
  
Both smirked quietly, like friends born out of trouble and misfortune sharing conspiring and encouraging words but at she same time watching distrust in eyes of one another; eyes that weren't smiling at all.  
  
////////////////  
  
hope you liked it :)  
  
did you notice how it's been one whole night form capturing Miguel till Plactu came? And how he was tied like a rabbit when the monk entered his cell? Did they just leave him like that ALL NIGHT while Van, Hitomi, Merle and others played with the pendant in palace garden??? What was with that? Van, when he was held on Vione, had an ENTIRE room to himself, with bed and all. . . . what's with that? Anyway, I HATE Freid bastards for that and I'm glad the boys torched the whole city later hehehe  
  
review please. . . each really makes my day better :) 


	6. 6

link to the pic is down there. . . it may take some time to download, so sit back and read the fic while you wait :)  
  
http://www.graffitude.com/ryuu/index.html  
  
ha, this was done while studying (that's what you get when you have to learn boring stuff ). Anyway, I DON'T want to hear any bad comments on this because I DON'T draw more than like twice a year. . . so I'm not familiar with shading and all that 'fancy' mambo-jumbo :). Oh it's a bit smudgy because I didn't have an eraser (it got stolen together with my bag few days ago, but that's a different story. If you've read 'Until you die', you know). It's not anything spectacular - but Ryuu isn't supposed to be spectacular, so it's ok . Oh and I wanted to draw her hair in tail but as I cannot draw, this is how it turned out :).  
  
Feye Morgan - O.o another applause for 'Dilandau was created by the Madoushi' line. I can't get it out of my head :). Hope you like this one and again tnx 4 R&R (I hope Frodo's coming to that dinner :))  
  
Al - thanks for reading on! Ah yes. . . Stratego's little brother. Oh how I HATE such blatant favoritism! :) Anyway, I'm MIGHTY glad Dilandau beat him unconscious . . . and quite properly too hehehe. Thanks for the review :)  
  
M - at least you ARE studying and not writing fics and drawing fictional characters like SOME ppl! :) Will somebody please tie me to a chair and make me do something useful. . . please :)  
  
////////////////////  
  
"Look, we are soon going to have one problem more"  
  
Miguel looked at her in question, insincere smile still on lips. Ryuu had stopped laughing though; the situation demanded some serious action to take place. Soon.  
  
"Plactu, the mind-reading monk, was sent to interrogate me"  
  
"And 'we' have a problem?" - cocky grin was not leaving Slayer's face.  
  
Ryuu sighed impatiently - he really picked up a bad moment to prove his superiority.  
  
"Why do you think they put 'us' in the same cell?" - that alone was enough to make Miguel's eyebrows jerk up in sudden realization no matter how hard he tried to leave the impression of adamant bravery. Possible consequences of such an encounter came to his mind, one by one, and were clearly written all over his face together with their dark connotations. She saw him lose his cool, but kept on talking - if she frightens him bad enough, he'll be easier to manipulate and more likely to do what he's told. She planned to do all the 'telling', of course.  
  
"This cell has only one bed, and it's not a real bed either. You know what that means don't you?" - Miguel didn't bother to answer the rhetorical question; his gaze sunk and frantically darted across stone floor in his effort to comprehend all that this unexpected revelation meant. Before this his worst possible scenario was that he'd have to stay locked here until the end of war and wait for Dilandau-sama to come and free him. He wanted to fight by his captain's side and be there when Zaibach prevails - not being able to participate in Dilandau's glory seemed bad enough. And now this. . . Miguel was hastily going trough his memories, thinking about facts he knows about Zaibach's strategies and plans and what kind of potential threat he could be for his captain and homeland. Ryuu's words were coming from great distance -  
  
"It means it's made to hold prisoners only for shortest period and only one person at the time. I've been locked here for two days. . . not to mention it's two of us now. It's dawning outside already. Plactu is arriving any minute now - he probably should have been here yesterday"  
  
She thoroughly examined effect her words left on Miguel. "Fuck" - was all he muttered under breath concentrated on own sinister thoughts, but that was enough for Ryuu. He's all prepared. Just as she was about to start about getaway plan, Miguel maniacally got up and started tying a knot on rope his hands used to be tied with, ignoring her words and presence completely.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" - her voice trembled a bit in surprise. Now that she finally got situation under control, he decided to act totally unpredictable and irrational moving about like a rabid caged animal. Not only that, this was the first time Miguel stood up straight; not stooped and tethered but to his full hight, and that was a lot taller than Ryuu was. Oblivious of intimidating effect he imposed on the woman in cell, the Slayer stood on bed/bench and tied one end of rope to iron bar, right underneath the ceiling. By that time, Ryuu was alarmed - 'baka! Where the hell Dilandau finds SUCH people!? Each is crazier than the other!' She needed him; if not as helper, than at least as a distraction while she escapes and this hysterical conduct of his didn't lead in any of desired directions. 'Curses on my big mouth! Who would have thought he'd get so wild all of a sudden. . . and they say women are unreliable and unstable! Yeah, right.'  
  
Enraged, she pushed him against the wall just as he was tying another knot - this one for his neck - "NO! You cannot do this!"  
  
He pushed roughly back with one hand, the other still holding the rope, not bothering to look at her at all - "I cannot allow Dilandau-sama to suffer because of me!"  
  
Pushing herself in his face again, she shouted - "He isn't SUFFERING! YOU are in this stupid, rotten cell dreading about your future and planning to kill yourself while HE is on Vione, probably enjoying a glass or two of Zaibach's best wine!"  
  
A second of reluctance lingered on Miguel's face - Ryuu knew she was right and knew he knew it - but he shook it off while resolvedly shaking dark tresses from eyes and forehead. When he spoke, the voice was much calmer; he sounded like he was explaining facts of life to a child - a tone that made Ryuu's blood boil.  
  
"I cannot allow myself to be interrogated. I know too much. Therefor, I must. . . "  
  
"Don't flatter yourself" - she angrily cut him off, earning a surprised- annoyed look from the blue eyed Slayer. "What do you know about Zaibach's plan, huh?" He opened mouth to answer but she ignored it - "I mean APART from that they want to win the war? Nothing. . . I thought so. And HOW do they plan to do it? And WHY? How many troops altogether do they have at their disposal? When are they planning to attack and whom?"  
  
Miguel stood before her, taller by head, looking down at the floor with no expression on face, distancing himself from the enraged woman. She was right though - he was a pretty insignificant little part of everything. He never thought of it that way before; serving Dilandau-sama made him feel like he's doing the most important thing in the world. Dilandau-sama always acted like he owned the world. His arrogance was contagious; it was too easy to get carried away by his charismatic attitude and behavior.  
  
Ryuu knew all that - she suspected this young man's world just crashed. She didn't want to kill his will to live - quite the opposite! 'This damned day nothing is going my way! Nothing!'. She sighed; it would do no good to rub more salt in his wound and make things worse, so she reached for the rope and noose dangling from his limp hand.  
  
"Besides, they know Dilandau's just too unpredictable. . . Getting information on Zaibach's tactics, even if you knew what they were, wouldn't be reliable enough to plan any action upon." Ryuu tugged on rope in clenched fist and he let go; she let it swing left-right, tied high on steel bar.  
  
"Still, that doesn't mean we have to sit here and let him put us trough the questioning" - she smiled the most heart-warming smile she could muster in a time like this. She knew - somewhere behind these walls the Sun was climbing trough the sky diminishing light of the Two moons. Somewhere one man was on his way, with only one mission in his mind. Somewhere Dilandau was getting madder and madder as seconds passed. She planned to use stealth of night to sneak out, but it was way too late for that now - there was no way two, even one person could escape out of these dungeons, trough the palace and city unnoticed. No possible way.  
  
Ryuu was on verge of giving up when she saw Miguel's eyes examining her face. He must have read her thoughts but was, to her surprise, no where near giving up. Unmistakably - shine of new hope brightened the handsome face. His voice was quiet and slow like he was afraid of his realization; afraid it was too good to be true. Ryuu could hardly believe when he mouthed the words -  
  
"My guymelef was taken to palace when I fell. . .I know where they keep it"  
  
No one seemed to breathe for whole eternity. Nothing was moving. Ryuu was staring up, Miguel was staring down at her - eyes locked to eyes, but seeing nothing - both minds racing, working desperately to beat the time, to find a way. . . She didn't worry about picking the lock and taking down at least half a dozen guards. With Miguel, maybe even three times more - the more guards down, the further they are from this place. It was the next step that troubled her - how to hide and mingle among civilians. In daylight it would be hard and with Miguel in Zaibach uniform - it would be impossible. But if his war-machine is IN the palace. . . they wouldn't even have to go all the way to the city at all! It would be only two or three patrols between them and the guymelef. Freedom was practically served only few halls away!  
  
Footsteps on hall brought them to attention  
  
Both cellmates instinctively looked at the hanging rope and unreachable knot. Ryuu jumped in try to reach it, knowing it's hopeless from the beginning - cry of frustration escaped her as she fell to the floor and helplessly smacked fist into cold stone. 'NO! Not now! Not now when we were THIS close!'.  
  
Miguel was already on bench, untying the knot and frantically pulling the rope. The key was turning. He managed to get down with rope in hands just as the door was opening. Ryuu's gaze followed Miguel across the cell to the spot where he first sat on the floor. He sat down, and with no time left to bind wrists again, he put arms behind the back trying his best not to look scared. This time it really would make a difference if Plactu found out about the getaway plan. His life, Ryuu's life depended on him.  
  
But no one came in.  
  
Ryuu and Miguel exchanged quick glances and with silent but categorical jerk of head he motioned for her to get on bench and out of the light. She did as she was told feeling utterly lost and confused - she didn't have a plan for situation like this. It was never supposed to come to this! He seemed to know what he was doing and she could only pray for Miguel not to do anything stupid. . . not that the situation could get much worse than this.  
  
A single tall man entered the chamber, his long shadow ominously walking before him and Miguel couldn't help shivering. The man, Plactu, examined Slayer's face for what seemed to be forever before speaking up -  
  
"You must be Miguel."  
  
"How did you know my name" - the young man said in stunned reflex, though he shouldn't have bothered - his face was shouting it itself.  
  
Ryuu could feel Miguel halting his breath in shock, just like she was not daring to breathe. What was happening here? How did he know? A treason? Did Freid have spies among Zaibach troops? Her mind was racing, losing thread of coherent thought. Luckily, Miguel's brain was on the right track, resonating sharply -  
  
"Folken sent you" - he answered his own question.  
  
The tall man smiled. It should have been a relief but it felt like icicles around Ryuu's heart. . .  
  
-------------------------  
  
Miguel was in the middle of detailed report on his last battle and strange woman that decided the outcome. Both he and the deceptant were focused on this, totally forgetting about her. Not that she minded though - there was something about Zongi, former Plactu that chilled her to the bones. The moment Miguel finishes his speech and they're both free to go - the better. She instinctively detested cold atmosphere that surrounded the deceptant - he was radiating something worse that fear and death, but she couldn't determine just what exactly was so creepy about him.  
  
She had a hard time listening to Miguel telling Zongi about her hard-earned information. She was planning to serve it to Dilandau, make him very happy and sneak quietly away while the maniac prepares hunt for this girl. Ryuu never met the girl but sympathized with her dearly; she knew very well how it feels to be at tip of Dilandau's sword. Still, if she had to hand over that girl's life to save her own, there was no dilemma about it. And now, Zongi will be the one bringing good news. . . Curses! What will she tell Dilandau when she sees him - a happening which she had no doubts about occurring in near future. Dilandau will surely see to that. Of course, there IS that little thing about the Stratego, but she wasn't even sure if those facts were true. . .That story definitely needed some conclusive evidence. . . anyhow, if that turns out to be the case, it would be even greater and more welcome surprise for Dilandau. And greater distraction too.  
  
"Anyway, get me out of here!" - Miguel's voice, suddenly raised, awoke her from calculations.  
  
"No. I have a job for you" - the man's voice was uncompromising and calm. Ryuu felt adrenaline rush again - something was wrong! Deceptant's eyes impossibly widened and endless depths appeared in place of black irises, calling, dragging down. She was about to scream when Miguel's head dropped and deceptant's face turned normal again. He was saying something, ordering Miguel what to do, but Ryuu paid no attention - trough all her horror, she couldn't figure out WHY was he talking to an obviously unconscious man.  
  
But she didn't care; to her relief the deceptant soon left the chamber. She already had one foot on the floor, hands reaching towards motionless Slayer, when the eerie creature returned - this time bringing more people with him. Ryuu froze and slowly, slowly shrunk back, sat in far corner of bed and hugged her folded knees.  
  
One of the people that entered was no one else but heir to Freid throne - prince Chid.  
  
---------------------  
  
hope you liked the chapter and the pic. Review, review, review - I really need to hear vox populi (the voice of public). Let me hear YOUR voice! :) 


	7. 7

YAY! You LIKED the pic? *dances happily* Thank you! AND for all nice reviews too! Arigatoo gozaimasu :).  
  
AL -Ah, some guy smashed car window with a BIG stone and snatched the bag. On public parking place. In broad daylight. And afterwards he had the NERVE to answer MY cellphone (which was in the bag too) when I called and tease, insult, even breathe and pant like a dog (that he is) - the yuckyest part is that it's some OLDER guy. What the heck IS his problem anyway? I mean, I can understand he needed the money but he REALLY doesn't need ALL my documents, notebooks and other personal stuff! I asked him to throw my stuff somewhere where someone (normal) will find and return them, but he just laughed. Can you believe that!? Anyway for a day or two, when I was so pissed off I just walked around like a wrath not talking to anyone, I knew exactly how Dilandau felt not being able to find Van and skin him alive :). Veeeery frustrating. . . thought he DID have Dragon Slayers to slap at will hihi. Anyway, I'm cool now. Thanks for caring :)  
  
Feye Morgan - oh, lembas is great! but I was thinking about mushroom soufflé for Frodo :)  
  
Equinox - thanks! I'm glad to know you're still here, reading this story :)  
  
M - ah, here's something to calm you before tomorrow's exam, if you get to read it before, that is :)  
  
///////////  
  
It seemed the hell broke loose all of a sudden. Prince Chid and his bodyguards ran around assembling more soldiers and alarms were set off throughout the complex. They all appeared strangely affected by story Miguel 'confessed' in deep hypnosis and it seemed things were about to escalate in worst possible way. Ryuu was glad she's not in the middle of this conflict - it seemed Zaibach wouldn't be the first one openly declaring war to some other kingdom. By the look of present situation, the kingdom of Freid was about to make some serious and irreversible steps. Gaea is bound to have a very dark future, no matter how you look at it.  
  
She shrugged - the deceptant may be very intelligent and useful ally after all, but she couldn't shake off intangible dread every time she looked at him. He concealed more than he showed.  
  
"Keep an eye on the prisoner!" - the huge man they called Voris shouted out in voice that allowed no disputes. Zongi smiled and from deep shadow of cell's far corner Ryuu couldn't help smiling too. This is becoming better and better! Voris was lingering in chamber, giving last orders to Zongi and men that assembled there in hurry. Miguel was coming around. He blinked few times like when awaking from deep sleep, his hands still held like they were tied. This particular detail seemed for some reason very funny to her - half dead he still kept on some sort of facade. Kneeling silently beside, she put one arm on his shoulder examining his state -  
  
"Are you alright Lavariel?"  
  
"How did you know. . .?" - he was beyond shocked; terrified would be more precise. As a member of Dragon Slayers he had no last name and hasn't heard it spoken in years. Zongi must have extracted that little detail from the Slayer's mind to make his story more convincing. By the look on faces of their captives, it worked very well. Brilliantly.  
  
"Why, you just introduced yourself to member of Freid royal family and his closest advisors." - Miguel glanced across the chamber just to confirm her words - after seeing prince Chid among people standing outside the cell, he turned deadly pale.  
  
"D-did I say anything else?" - it was barely audible. Seeing hectic look of Freid soldiers, dreadful anticipation twisted features of his face and he didn't really want to know the answer any more. When tiny beads of sweat started to form on white forehead, Ryuu decided she's taken this teasing game a little too far. 'Damn, I'm turning into Dilandau' - in a situation like this there was indeed a very thin line between sadism and innocent joke meant to break tension they both have been exposed to for past few hours. She patted him gently on back, smiling slyly -  
  
"Don't worry. You served them such an intriguing and totally believable story even I would have been proud of it." Miguel looked at her in wonder and smiled shakily - he didn't remember a thing he said or did but, by what he saw when he woke up, it must have been a mighty powerful and important statement. He decided he'd have plenty of time to ask Ryuu about it later; the Freid soldiers had left the chamber and their alarmed voices diminished as they moved trough halls, away from this place.  
  
  
  
Zongi put palm on one hand on cell lock and seemed to be concentrating. Ryuu, squatting by Miguel, and the Slayer, with hands now hanging by his sides, watched in cold shock as this creature's hand changed color and texture, twisted, moved on it's own and melted into lock, filling the keyhole. For one eerie moment he stood there, one with steel door but still breathing flesh and blood. Ryuu was nearly knocked over when Miguel instinctively jerked back from the repulsive sight and specific odor the creature seemed to be emanating due to transformation. They both knew what deceptants could do, but neither actually saw it until now. Luckily, the lock was opened before either of them could inhale next shocked breath, and Zongi pulled the door open pulling his arm back. Somewhere halfway trough swing his hand detached from steel and formed fingers again, looking perfectly normal again by the time the door completely opened. He was standing there, hiding his real face under this stolen body and waiting for them to come out.  
  
Miguel and Ryuu were still motionlessly on the floor, looking at the creature with big, bewildered eyes like two children. Finally she resolvedly pushed Miguel away and forward, getting up herself. The Slayer too stood up and passed by Zongi as quick as he could. He was already out of the chamber and checking hall for guards when Ryuu started to get out only to face Zongi's arm put across the exit like thick, horizontal bar instead of former vertical ones. She looked up at him over knotted muscles of deceptant's forearm and met his gaze - his tool and weapon. He studied her, she felt it, and not only her face but deeper. She wanted to break the eye-lock, look away, kick him and run, but couldn't move a muscle. To Ryuu's horror, for she was aware of everything but completely helpless, Zongi's eyes somehow started to haze and spin impossibly making her lose feeling of her body, swirl helplessly, fall in uncertain depths, fall, fall, fall. . .  
  
"She's just some petty thief, let her run. The more chaos and confusion we create, the easier I'll get away " - Miguel's voice was coming from somewhere far away and she used it as safety string to climb back to reality. The Slayer had returned and put hand on Zongi's forearm, moving it away from the door and Ryuu. He was cautious not to look at her while he spoke to make his words more convincing. He didn't want Zongi assuming he knew her, especially that he cared if she lived or died - sure, he didn't want Dilandau to find out when Zongi reports, but it was more than that. There was something about the deceptant he didn't like . . . not only the fact that bastard knocked him cold and used as a puppet - he still shivered when he remembered those huge, intimidating eyes and the feeling of disintegration of mind he experienced. The creature itself just had certain aura of death; the kind you'd rather lose than find.  
  
After seeing he wouldn't hold Ryuu back any more, Miguel left the chamber again without even glancing in her direction. She was glad for his quick thinking; it seemed the deceptant was satisfied with Miguel's explanations and was prepared to ignore the woman just like he's done until now. Not wanting to spend another second with this creature or in this cursed room, she ran after Miguel catching up as the Slayer cautiously looked around the corner. Just as she was about to open mouth to thank him, he quickly whispered still checking the hall -  
  
"Now we're even"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You saved me from those guards and now I paid you back"  
  
"You could have said 'thank you' then, you know". He turned to face her and declared in quiet voice - "Unlike you, I don't believe in words - I believe in deeds. You live off selling and buying words, but in my world it's only work and action that matters". She looked at him, shocked - is it possible that he thinks of her in such a sordid way because of what she did to survive. If so, there was nothing she could do or say to change his mind. She was who she was; she wasn't particularly proud of it, but never tried to hide it either. Slowly, she could whisper her only defense -  
  
"It wasn't words that saved you last night". Miguel reconsidered what was just said. Maybe he was too harsh in degrading her that way; besides, she was serving Dilanau-sama with specific skills only she had. If the Dragon Slayers were so sufficient and good, he wouldn't need likes of her to get what he wanted. Finally, it was true - it wasn't the words that saved him last night. He looked at her for a second more, only enough time to say -  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Zongi was approaching from behind and hair on nape of their necks stood up to confirm what their ears already told them. The party of three silently moved on in long, hasty strides with Miguel leading the way.  
  
------------  
  
Ryuu was mighty relieved when on next corner Zongi decided to choose the opposite direction. Miguel halted for fragment of a second, alarmed that there might be something wrong, but the deceptant gave them both one of his faint, gut-freezing grins -  
  
"Go. I have to report the prisoners have escaped" - cold tone of his voice suggested there was more in that sentence than just a statement. It was a latent threat and Ryuu had no doubts he'll really do as he said as soon as he encounters first patrol of Freid soldiers. He's playing his role as Plactu till the end, even if it means death for the two of them. Miguel was already running on, forgetting about Zongi and thinking about obstacles that lied ahead. Ryuu started after him, taking one more look of the unnatural creature in disbelief - he stood there like a rock, uncompromising and rational above all. His eyes gazed at her expressionless, but somehow deadly and very, very dangerous. And old. She was happy to put as much ground between herself and him as she could.  
  
It was hard following Miguel tough twisting halls, running all the time. After being held in suffocating cell for two days sprinting was not the first thing she wanted to do, but had to push hard and keep up. She didn't want to get lost and left here in the middle of Freid palace. There were not many women on Gaea that wore trousers and Ryuu was on more than one occasion very happy to be the one wearing pants, but that didn't do much good now though. She had to move twice as fast to run in line with long- legged soldier whose daily routine was probably a ten-kilometer run; in the morning, after lunch and before bed. She cursed and struggled to increased speed.  
  
Miguel, on the other hand, was running like he could go on for days. He was confidently following map in his head and was taking guards down so efficiently and silently he was barely slowed down. Ryuu stood back and let him deal with all the dirty work - he seemed more than happy to. Besides, why use her own strength when he seemed so eager to pay his torturers back for what they did to his pride. He was probably doing what Dilandau will soon be doing to him - if they are lucky enough to escape. Miguel was putting so much energy in each punch, Ryuu was sure he'd keep hitting them on if it weren't for all the urgency. Like teacher, like student.  
  
She smiled while trying to catch breath - he looked like a happy puppy, released form leash, running to his master with a wagging tail. It wouldn't be surprising at all, only if his master wasn't Dilandau. Ryuu suddenly frowned: she couldn't believe she was running directly to and seeking shelter from the same madman. Miguel didn't look so hilariously funny any more. At least he knew he belonged there, while Ryuu wanted to be as far as possible form Dilandau's reach. She kicked the unconscious guard on the floor - the man moaned quietly trough thick curtains of heavy darkness in his head. She didn't care. It may be the only way she'd be able to express her dissatisfaction and anger in who knows how long.  
  
"It looks like it's still functional" - the first words Miguel spoke in minutes. Ryuu lifted head to see the guymelef in its full size - their greatness never ceased to amaze her. Though she was around them many times, she was always newly fascinated. Gashes and cuts on its surface served as a reminder of recent fight, but she agreed with Miguel - it looked apt to fly. It is all they needed.  
  
While Miguel was circling it, trying to find the best way to climb to cockpit, Ryuu had an unexpected and pleasant discovery. It seems the Freid guards put all the confiscated weapons in this hangar, for she found her own personal 'artillery' neatly lying on a nearby table. Switch knife went in boot, the long dagger was soon placed on left and small crossbow on right side of her belt. All twenty small, but sharp crossbow arrows lied parallel on a leather strap that was usually tied high on her right thigh. She raised right foot and put it on table, thus removing the covering cloak and exposing it for easier adjusting of strap with ammo.  
  
"I didn't know you were so well. . . equipped" - Miguel had returned and saw what she was doing. Ryuu shot him a dark stare and the Slayer turned red from roots of dark-brow hair to chin. She dramatically put foot down on the floor without taking stern glare off him - she was sick and tired of being reminded she's living in the man's world. Miguel shifted uncomfortably, blood still not leaving his face -  
  
"You'll have to climb all the way up with me. There's no room for two in cockpit, but you will ride on one of melef's shoulders."  
  
"What? Can't you hold me in one of melef's hands or something?"  
  
"Sorry. Alseides unites were designed to be fast and soundless; in order to achieve maximum aerodynamic form hands, legs and head had to be compact with the body."  
  
Miguel's mood was definitely picking up now that he was around his war- machine; he was obviously very proud of it. But such a hysterical joy can be very annoying. "Are you saying I'll have to HOLD on to THAT thing while you FLY like a rabid wasp HUNDREDS of meters above the ground, trying to escape Freid soldiers!?"  
  
"Hey, look at it from a brighter side" - he closed in and winked - "you get to choose on which side you want to sit." She was just about to slap him, when he continued - "besides, you won't be riding ON the melef. Once I'm airborne you'll hide under the cape; the wind is not so strong there and you won't have to look at all those hundreds of meters passing below you" - he dramatically emphasized last part, trying to mimic her.  
  
"It's not hights I'm afraid of" - Ryuu growled and Miguel laughed out loud as he turned and begun to climb the giant machine.  
  
--------------  
  
"CAN'T YOU WALK IN STRAIGHT LINE!!?" - she yelled after sliding a meter or two across guymelef's surface and regaining safe footing. Miguel's voice from the cockpit didn't sound as enthusiastic as it did only minutes ago -  
  
"I'm doing my best! Some controls are completely dysfunctional and I have to find a way to manually replace their calculations. It may take some time for me to adjust . . . ". The guymelef swung and smashed another wall, roof and everything beneath it in rubble.  
  
"THEN DO IT FAST! This way we'll bury ourselves alive before we even a chance to escape!" - she shut up and concentrated all efforts to stay on the damned thing as it suddenly swung again, this time to the other side.  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying" - his words were merely a mechanical respond; Miguel's mind was focused on his machine. He needed to subdue it to his will before it's too late. By now, even if Zongi kept quiet about their escape, which he doubted, even blind men would understand what's going on. He ordered melef to take another step.  
  
Ryuu wildly clenched piece of metal she held on to when realizing the machine was lifting one giant foot again - but nothing happened. Of course, the ground shook like it was a 4-degree earthquake, but shoulders of the melef remained even - the mecha was in balance. Miguel did it! The machine made few more steps out of hangar into streets and people fled in panic, looking little and humorously swarming from Ryuu's point of view. Miguel was lifting and flexing arms, trying to get them under control and smashing everything in sight in the process. Not that he tried to be precautions. On one of nearby walls stood Zongi in Plactu's stolen body, and watched coldly.  
  
"How pointless... He should just escape." - Ryuu and Miguel spotted him at about the same time. Ryuu's first reaction was to shiver but dread was soon replaced with dark hate. Before she could think it trough, her mouth was already forming words -  
  
"Kill him"  
  
"What!? He was sent to free me, he's Dilandau's agent. . . "  
  
"No." - her words were calm and measured - "He's FOLKEN'S agent."  
  
"But that's the same thing!"  
  
"No, it is a completely different thing. There are things about Folken you or Dilandau don't know. . . yet"  
  
"What do you mean?" - at mentioning of Dilandau's name, Ryuu knew she had hit the nerve. Miguel's voice was reluctant; he was almost there where she wanted him.  
  
"Your captain would be very interested in information I hold. Trust me, this - thing - is better off dead, for the sake of us all. Dilandau will thank you and Folken will never know" - she bet on card of his loyalty - and won; Miguel stepped towards the deceptant. His mind vividly displayed deceptant's superior attitude while he was locked up. Yes, maybe Ryuu was right, maybe this - thing - needed a lesson in manners. One he'll never forget.  
  
One giant arm raised up impossibly fast for its size and smashed down like an enormous sledgehammer. By the time Zongi realized the blow was meant for him, it was too late. Her tried to transform one last time and melt into wall beneath him, but Miguel was faster. When guymelef's arm lifted again all that was left on place where Zongi stood were unrecognizable bloody pieces of crushed meat. Ryuu smirked - no more potential threat, no more competition.  
  
Suddenly, Miguel stopped dead - a huge shadow passed over their heads. Escaflowne! Ryuu felt her heart race - 'CURSES! We're dead. If he even if he so much as touches me I'll be turned into mulch.'. The flying dragon returned and transformed into melef on landing. Its pilot, the boy-king of Fanelia, was facing them. Ryuu cursed, what she thought to be her final curse.  
  
"LET THE HOSTAGE GO!"  
  
Ryuu and Miguel were wordless for a second or more. She shared her thoughts soon though - 'what an idiot! He sees a woman engaged in situation like this and the only thing he can see is a damsel in distress. Baka!' However, Miguel's respond chilled her blood. The Slayer only giggled to himself, maniacally and hysterically - the way Ryuu heard Dilandau smiling too many times -  
  
"If I destroy it, Master Dilandau will forgive me for being captured"  
  
"NO! Don't even THINK it!" - but the mecha took a defensive stance extracting one of its claws.  
  
"Damn, not enough pressure!" - his voice was irritated.  
  
"Miguel! MIGUEL!". He paid no heed and turned on stealth cloak.  
  
"Stop it now! SOLDIER!" - the Slayer halted and Ryuu tried real hard to speak as calmly as she could - "you cannot fight him with me on your machine. You don't stand a chance. . . "  
  
"But he doesn't have that strange woman with him. He cannot see me. If I concentrate the liquid metal in one launcher, I can hit it. One hit is ALL I need" - his words were fast, cut sometimes by rapid breathing. Adrenaline was reigning over his mind and all he wanted to do is spill somebody's blood. Unfortunately, he never stopped to consider it could be his as well.  
  
"The risk is too high! If we make a clean escape Dilandau will get the information you were sent after when you crashed" - she felt Miguel flinch at mention of that fiasco - "but if you fight, even if you destroy the dragon-melef, we'll be captured again with nobody to save us this time."  
  
For what appeared like forever to Ryuu, Miguel reconsidered her words. They didn't have time for such debates. Escaflowne was deceptively still like the pilot was calculating, preparing for something. Nothing was happening for some time and Ryuu just couldn't take it any longer. In words quiet and helpless she whispered one more desperate plea -  
  
"Miguel. . . please"  
  
The mecha suddenly jerked up and hovered above ground for a second before rapidly ascending towards open skies. And not a second too soon - Escaflowne pivoted and swung sword sharply in their direction, though they were completely invisible till they were airborne, and missed Zibach guymelef only by inches. Miguel was silenced in shock as he looked down at demonic dragon-melef. Escaflowne was about to transform and chase them when Freid soldiers tethered and prevented him. It was a last favor that, now dead, Zongi did for them.  
  
--------------  
  
Once in air, the melef moved silently and swiftly without any jerks or shakes. Ryuu slid under giant cape of its right shoulder and found a convenient little place to stay while the flight lasts. She bound hair that whipped her across the face with hood and hugged cloak close to her body; although not strong, the wind was still chilling.  
  
"Thank you" - she spoke but more to hear his reaction than to say something. He was silent since they departed and she didn't want one freaked out pilot driving her across Gaea.  
  
"I should be thanking you" - he readily said in normal, calm tone that surprised her greatly. "What an error in judgement it would have been to stay and fight that demon. I could have gotten us both killed." She was about to say he shouldn't be so hard on himself, when he continued and made her glad she didn't say it - "That way Dilandau-sama would never have gotten the information he needs and our deaths would be in vain."  
  
'Baka! Is pleasing Dilandau all he EVER thinks about!?. . . Well, it probably is. Dilandau's done a great job brainwashing his men. A damn great job.'  
  
"Never mind Miguel, that's behind us now. Do you know where you're taking us?"  
  
"Vione is not far away - its stealth cloak is activated making it invisible, but I can clearly determine its position with radar."  
  
"A radar?"  
  
"Yes, it's a piece of technology emperor Dornkirk brought when he came to Zaibach many years ago. No other kingdom has it or knows about it" - sense of pride was in Slayer's words.  
  
"Interesting" - Ryuu was pondering about Dornkirk's origins for years now. Even Dilandau seemed to have no idea about his king's past, she was sure of it - after going as far as she did to get it out of him, she had no doubts - "Anyway, I knew Dilandau would be somewhere nearby."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well first - he'd never leave one of his men in a situation like this. Two - he's still probably looking for me. Three - he's waiting for Zongi to return and report. And four - I've never seen him turn away from place where trouble's due to come. He couldn't resist staying out of bloodshed that's certainly bound to hit Freid soon."  
  
There was a heavy silence before Miguel spoke again - "You seem to know much about Lord Dilandau". His words weren't threat or accusation - they were more his own sudden realization based on what he saw and knew about her. Ryuu bit her lip. Hard.  
  
To end the awkward situation and change subject she commented on first banal thing she could think of - "can't you fly any faster? Don't you want to get there as soon as possible?"  
  
"I would if I could. Your weight isn't exactly helping either."  
  
"Hey, what do you mean 'my weight'?'  
  
"I mean that readings here say you weigh almost twice more than I expected."  
  
"Hmph" - she angrily wrapped cloak tighter around her - "maybe I have heavy bones."  
  
"Right" - he chuckled - "and would you please climb up higher, closer to shoulder. You're right in the path of air swirls there, unbalancing and slowing me down."  
  
"What are you talking about? I AM on your shoulder, right where the cape begins. . ." - she looked down toward the place he pointed out. It did seem there was something there but she couldn't make out what because of the deep shade melef's cape created. "Hold on, I'll slide down and see. Fly slower and no turbulence please"  
  
Miguel smiled in cockpit - "Sure, sure."  
  
Ryuu carefully went down, one foot at the time. Sylvan landscapes passed in distance but she couldn't admire their beauty right now; all she could think of was - 'Damn, it's a long way down'. She followed thin slit along melef's side where it's right hand perfectly fitted in, making it a perfect flying machine. She saw a piece of fabric that got stuck there in the crack, but couldn't figure out how could such a small piece of rag slow down this giant thing. 'Ah well, probably more of Dornkirk's 'sophisticated' tehnology'. She pulled the knife out and held it in teeth, as she needed both hands for descending last few meters. When she reached the spot and started cutting the fabric, she froze - she saw that orange piece of cloth before! Zongi wore it together with stolen Plactu's body!  
  
It was then she noticed what was left of that body - only upper part of it, hanging from guymelef's side. When Miguel hit him he must have somehow got stuck, maybe even half transformed into melef's metal arm, and when machine's arm connected with the mechanical body in order to fly, Zongi was crushed-trapped in that crack. His legs and abdomen were gone and he was hanging by remaining piece of vertebra, his features twisted, half-human, eerie. Parts of his skin had unnatural color, appearance, and texture like he was changing into many different things in desperate death spasms. She could just hang above him, frozen, unable to speak until Miguel's voice shook her out of daze -  
  
"Sure, take your time. . . we ARE on picnic here and certainly NOT trespassing over Freid territory" - he was still in good mood, oblivious of the horror she was facing. Ryuu clenched teeth to feel reassuring coldness of steel blade between them and took one deep breath. The ground passing bellow blurred and started to spin. 'Dammit Ryuu, it's dead body. Only a dead body. Not the first you ever saw'. Sure it was not the first, but it was not human either - she was terrified of that demon, even with him being dead and mangled. For once she wished Dilandau was here; she would actually be grateful is someone slapped and brought her to senses. She secured firm grip with one hand and was tugging at corpses' orange fabric trying not to throw up, when Zongi's eyes snapped open and one long, monstrously prolonged due to transformation, hand grabbed her leg. She screamed from the top of her lungs, dropping the knife. It swirled as it fell, smaller and smaller in the distance.  
  
"What!?" - Miguel was abruptly brought to attention which resulted in few violent shakes of melef's otherwise fluid glide trough air. "What is going on down there! ANSWER ME!"  
  
Ryuu was too busy to do any answering right now - she was helplessly sliding pulled by Zongi's arm, trying to find anything she could grip and hold on to. After she grabbed protruding metal piece - edge of big gash Miguel suffered in battle when he was captured - she kicked with all might with free leg, trying to find monster's eyes, face, any weak points. She doubted that this half-dead creature felt pain even when it was fully alive, but she had no other choice. Her kicks were to no avail; deceptant only pulled on with same strength making Ryuu scream a helpless cry.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" - was ringing trough her ears and she remembered Miguel. He couldn't come down and help her, but he was still flying the damned thing.  
  
"Miguel! Listen to me" - her voice chilled him to bones. Something went very wrong. "When I tell you to, transform into infantry unit for five seconds!"  
  
"But we're 300 meters above the. . . "  
  
"JUST DO IT!! For five seconds! Then turn back to flying mode, do you understand?"  
  
"Y-yes" - he clutched the controls. He had no way of seeing what happened down there, but Ryuu didn't seem to be the type who'd freak out like this for no reason at all. It was a dangerous maneuver, but he had to trust her. His voice was firm and resolved - "I'm ready!"  
  
Ryuu closed eyes and concentrated hardly. Mustering all strength she could find and focusing it on her white-knuckled hands she shouted, hoping she wasn't signing her death certificate by it -  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Guymelef's arm separated from metal body in less than a second. The crack that was almost invisible widened until the arm was completely free, moving away from Ryuu, lifting the huge cape. Zongi's body, till now held by melef's hand, was now hanging from Ryuu's foot and she gripped to her hold tightly, feeling new weight. Those were the longest five seconds of her life.  
  
Deceptant's hand was sliding off, she could clearly feel it, but she didn't know whether she'd have enough endurance to hold on until he falls. The melef was losing altitude and Miguel switched to flying mode again, sending violent jerk trough giant mechanic body. The jerk made Zongi loosen grip a bit but it made Ryuu's grip loosen too. She clenched palms harder, turning them into stiff rocks void of blood. At least one finger snapped, she was sure of it, but she had to press with same might nevertheless. She slid down, only a few centimeters, but enough to rip skin on her hands over jagged edges of metal she was so desperately clinging to. Cold sweat was sliding down her back, neck and face. Her eyes were closed - nothing in the world existed, just wild heartbeats, wind in face, pain and feeling she had to hang on no matter what. No matter what.  
  
And then, suddenly, it was all over. Her leg was free, pressure on wounded hands gone. Plactu's body was rushing to meet the ground and Miguel was somewhere from distance cursing in realization what had happened. He called her name, almost in panic and she finally dared to open eyes. It was over.  
  
"I'm alright" - she said looking at bleeding hands. Index finger of her left palm stood tilted in awkward angle but apart from that, everything else seemed to be fine - fine, considering the situation. "I'm climbing back now" - and she did, slowly and painfully. She was tired, beat and wounded and the 'best' was yet to come - Dilandau. Somehow, she wasn't so eager to get to Vione any time soon.  
  
--------  
  
"Ok, we're here" - Miguel said in voice full of respect while he decreased flying speed and started hovering. He was still under the impression of what happened some 20 minutes ago. Not much was said in the meantime; Ryuu was too tired and he just didn't know what to say - he didn't know many men capable of such a thing, and Ryuu was only a woman. . . Personally, Miguel never approved of Dilandau's constant turning to this girl for information and similar services. He didn't like her, nobody in Dragon Slayer unit did as far as he knew, but they put up with her because Dilandau clearly demanded no harm to be done to her in any way. Of course, that didn't mean they had to be nice to her - and they were stretching their hostility very close to disobeying his order. Searching parties he organized just to find her in thick forest too close to Freid border only turned Slayers' dislike to hate. Miguel never in life considered she might really be as valuable as Dilandau thought her to be. He couldn't speak to her without the sense of shame, so he kept quiet thanking gods she didn't insist on conversation either.  
  
Besides, both had another trouble in mind - Dilandau - and enough to dread thinking about soon-to-come meeting with captain of the Dragon Slayers.  
  
"What do you mean 'here'? Where's the fortress?" - to his surprise, her voice was not faint at all. She climbed to one of melef's shoulders, cradling wounded arm, looking about. Ryuu used this time to gather her thoughts and strength - 'I'm ready Dilandau, ready to meet you on your territory. . . again'.  
  
"It's right in front of us. They'll turn the stealth cloak off any time now" - just as he was finishing the sentence form of flying fortress started outlining in the sky. Ryuu gasped - it was gigantic.  
  
--------  
  
Meanwhile, on Vione Dilandau was pacing back and forth on one of fortress's long hanging bridges. He hasn't slept last night or ate anything since one of his men got captured in that cursed battle. Not only that, the dragon escaped him literally out of hands! The air was cold that morning, but that's exactly what he needed to cool down the growing impatience. He personally brought Zongi to Plactu's ship yesterday, gave him whole night to operate and still no sign of him or Miguel. Not to mention that kitsune, the fox, failed to show up in Crimson lion as well. She better have some good reasons for that! And to think he engaged in unexpected battle with dragon-guymelef trying to find her. He threw wineglass, together with dark red liquid, over the bridge to sharp rocks below -  
  
"Where the FUCK are you Ryuu!"  
  
The whole world seemed to have gone crazy, nothing was going his way since that Fanelian bastard dared to. . . Dilandau's fists clenched. To hell with Folken and his plans! If somebody doesn't show up soon he's going to personally free Miguel, his way, and then proceed with torching Godashim city as he planned. After killing that repulsive creature first. Dilandau exposed teeth in growl -  
  
"Damned Stratego. . . sending a deceptant. I HATE those abominations! Next time I see him - he dies, should he be on our side or not' - his voice was not more than whisper, a hiss trough teeth, but held dangerous promises. He turned in general direction of Godashim like he wanted to scorch it with his blood-red stare, just to find himself looking at Miguel's guymelef hovering in line with the hanging bridge -  
  
"What the. . .!?"  
  
On one of mecha's shoulders sat a familiar female figure, turning her head wildly left-right, trying to find an invisible fortress, her mouth silently opening and forming words Dilandau was too far away to hear. A well-known grin was forming on his face - not only was Miguel here, but he could call off all searching parties that went trough thick forest below at this very moment. Apparently, Ryuu decided to grace them with her presence.  
  
"Kitsune" - he squeezed trough teeth, a sound between anger and lust, enjoying its sharp echo. As one hand unconsciously went up to gently cover the scar, his grin widened.  
  
---------  
  
Ryuu tried her best not to look intimidated by the impressive dark structure. It seemed to fill the skies. Her gaze went up, trying to reach top of it and determine its hight, before turning back down to see how high above treetops it floated. Vione was now solid and completely visible looming above forest. After investigating left and right, up and down, Ryuu's gaze finally fixed straight before her. Her heart skipped a beat - she met with smirk she knew too well, on a face she was so desperately trying never to see again. Quietly, she heard Miguel in cockpit swallow dryly.  
  
Standing on hanging bridge with hands nonchalantly folded across the chest, Dilandau tapped one long finger on his biceps -  
  
"Well, well, well. . . "  
  
//////////////////////  
  
This Chapter's HUGE compared to others, but I want to hear your opinion of it SO much, so PLEASE don't be shy and REVIEW! Thank you!! 


	8. 8

Feye Morgan - nah, I don't think even the deceptant could survive such fall. . . but we will never know bwaharhrahrhar. THANKS for reviewing! :)  
  
Al - oh yes, I wish I could sic Dilandau on that guy. . .and all guys like that in the world! hehehehe Imagine the sight (something like scenes from Reign Of Fire) :). Anyway, you can tell your sister I know exactly how she feels. Tnx for reading and reviewing  
  
Equinox, M - hang on in there and thank you!  
  
HAPPY ST. VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY! :)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Miguel landed guymelef in hangar of lower decks of Vione, and helped Ryuu get down. Her arms and body ached now that the adrenaline level in body dropped and floor suddenly seemed unreachably far. Fortunately, Miguel noticed her reluctance and took her healthy hand, gripping elbow and wrist, to slowly lead her down. Ryuu felt his palms sweat as he strove to keep her in balance, trying not to look in her eyes. She wondered if helping her was his only motive; no one could blame him if he looked for little encouragement by holding somebody's hand because trough vast, acoustic hangar stomping of approaching boots was getting louder and louder, bringing its owner ever closer. Ryuu could hear the ever-recognizable rhythm; left-two, left-two, left-two of army marches. Though Dilandau was not coming alone, other five pairs of hard-soles were discreetly, almost shyly tapping along. Just as Ryuu's second foot stood firmly on the ground Dilandau stopped before her with his soldiers left behind, standing like a wall with no expression on young faces. Miguel jumped off the melef to Ryuu's left and immediately dropped into subordinate position - right knee, right hand and eyes on the floor. First she thought he slipped, but after realizing he did it on purpose her eyes widened in question. She didn't have time to ask anything; Dilandau was already wearing a smirk as he spoke -  
  
"Look who decided to drop in" - though words might have sounded nonchalant, his fiery eyes thoroughly examined state of two people before him. Since Miguel didn't move a muscle, after several moments Ryuu figured the question was meant for her - if anybody at all. Dilandau was prone to monologues in presence of people who could do nothing but listen without reply. She just kept quiet and uncomfortably shifted - the broken finger was throbbing and she needed to get if fixed before the wound completely cools. She knew Dilandau saw this - hell, he saw everything - and was deliberately making her wait suffering pain and, together with Miguel, dreadful uncertainty. Having no other option, she stared back at him.  
  
Dilandau appeared like he was hellishly amusing himself in old, sadistic manner of having everything and everyone under complete dominance. His posture, voice, servility of his men, the entrance show. . . everything was here to make her believe that - but Ryuu knew him too well. One glance was enough. It was not only fresh scar that told the tale of his descend - he was paler than ever, leaner, nervous and with certain new edge in voice. He was trying too hard to make them all believe he had himself under control; the old impulsiveness became impatience. Ryuu knew he'd rather die than come in person like this, the second they landed; now he showed how desperate he was and all this arrogant talk won't make up for that flaw. Of course, Miguel and other Slayers were too scared to notice and too disciplined to question - but she knew. He wasn't fooling her.  
  
Dilandau noticed realization in women's eyes and that erased grin off his face like a wind. Through thin line his lips became he ordered, looking at Ryuu -  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Miguel jumped to his feet like hit by whip and stood there, his head respectfully bowed. Dilandau ignored him and concentrated on Ryuu.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!? I waited for two hours yesterday!"  
  
"In Freid prison. They recognized me before I even entered Godashim city; the guards were more alert then I expected." - she knew he didn't really care about her explanation; he would never ask for one if he already intended to punish her. This tension and anxiety he wanted to create should only serve to distract her mind from unexpected conclusions she made. Still, Ryuu decided to play along and not provoke him more than necessary - Dilandau tended to be unpredictable when pushed to edges of his already thin nerves.  
  
Faint smile returned to his lips - "So, the fox got caught". If there was something she couldn't stand, it was that disparaging look and just as she was about to protest, Dilandau's arm swung and hit surprised Miguel, knocking him off balance. All this time, Dilandau didn't take eyes off Ryuu, openly enjoying her shock - "Just like THIS incompetent HERE!"  
  
Miguel staggered and stood still again, head held high but with eyes on floor and completely motionless. The only thing that indicated this wasn't a still frame was thin trickle of blood running from nose over his lower lip. Small red drop reached chin and plummeted down, followed soon by others - but the Slayer seemed completely unaware of it. On Ryuu's face shock was replaced by frown - she couldn't believe Miguel or any of his comrades didn't react. Like they didn't know that if they let this maniac do what he wants to, he'll bloody well DO all he wants to. And it won't be pretty.  
  
"Where is Zongi?"  
  
Miguel answered in two barks, lifting gaze straight forward -  
  
"Dead, sir!"  
  
No matter how hard Dilandau tried to look stern, he couldn't hide how much this revelation pleased him -  
  
"How did you get away?"  
  
"Zongi freed us before he died, sir!"  
  
Dilandau glanced over to Miguel's guymelef, observing the damage and blood smeared over its right side - "Convenient" - he muttered to himself, smiling the cocky grin - "Anything else you have to report solder?"  
  
Miguel remained silent for what seemed like ages to Ryuu -  
  
"No, sir!"  
  
She couldn't believe it! He was letting her take all the credit for discovery about the strange girl from Illusionary Moon! And at a moment like this, when he could use all mercy he could get from Dilandau.  
  
"Good, then you're dismissed. Since you've arrived just in time for morning, after-breakfast training, you can join the others in sparring room." - he slightly tilted head to side, half-turning to other Slayers standing behind - "GO! Dallet, you bring her clean clothes, towels and food before joining them!"  
  
In unison, five voices barked -  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
They were already running, obeying Dilandau's orders and Miguel started to follow, not so eagerly, in concordance with his state. Ryuu couldn't keep quiet any longer - she figured she could test Dilandau's authority now, that there are only three of them present.  
  
"You are not serious about putting him trough morning drill after all we've been trough last night? He hasn't eaten and we got no sleep at all!"  
  
Dilandau put on the most insulting grin he could find - openly eyeing dark marks on Ryuu's neck, he slowly stated - "You don't say. . . Lovebites?" Miguel, who was just passing by Dilandau turned bright red in a second.  
  
"NO! Idiotic Freid guard tried to strangle me. . . some stupid drunkard!" - she knew last words would wipe grin off Dilandau's face, as they did so very effectively - "Miguel saved my life". The slayer stopped and looked blankly at her - she lied! Just like that, without even blinking, spout a lie in Dilandau's face! He didn't know how she dared to take such chances or even speak so freely with his captain, but by now he accepted she was much more than she seemed.  
  
Fortunately, Dilandau was suddenly too angry to take notice of Miguel's shocked face. He was staring at Ryuu like he wanted to stab her to death with penetrating red eyes, but the woman just looked up at him, calm if not even bold.  
  
"And what about information you were supposed to provide? Report!" Readily, like she was expecting the question, she said in even voice -  
  
"You should change your offense tactic. There is a strange girl on their side, the rumor is that she comes from the Illusionary Moon, who can see invisible objects and possesses an incredible ability to know the incidents of the future and the past"  
  
"The girl?" - his eyebrows jerked up before they lowered dangerously in dark frown. "The girl! The girl I saw in Allen's fortress!"  
  
Miguel examined Ryuu's face, trying to read true intentions - did she know about this last time she talked to Dilandau? He was sure she lied about not knowing who or where Fanelian boy-king was, the boy who disgraced his captain. And now this; one more curious presumption he couldn't prove. . . on whose side IS Ryuu really!?  
  
In the meantime, Dilandau was having hard time keeping himself under control - even Ryuu appeared scared by this new development - "That girl! THIS SCAR IS BECAUSE OF HER!"  
  
Ryuu and Miguel helplessly looked at each other - neither expected to find Dilandau so disturbed and hysterical. He was really losing it.  
  
"D-Dilandau-sama, you'll pay them back. Now that you know. . . " - she was surprised how quickly he calmed down. Too quickly. To her and Miguel's horror, the silver-haired soldier started stroking his right cheek with dangerous new glow in eyes - "Yes, I'll make them ALL pay". He chuckled - "you know what?"- it was another one of his famous statements, addressed to nobody and everybody at the same time. He continued, looking over Ryuu's shoulder to distant landscapes below the Vione - ". . . there's no more 'their side'."  
  
Ryuu and Miguel just stared, still surprised by his transformation but Dilandau didn't care much about awkward gazes - "Freid declared war to Astoria and Fanelia this morning. I heard it just as I was going to meet you on this deck. . . . And do you know who its newest ally is?"  
  
Ryuu more shouted in realization than asked - "Zaibach!?"  
  
Dilandau's chuckle grew into sinister laughter - "Can you believe how ironical life can be?" - he laughed on - "Apparently prince Chid had a change of heart concerning Allen and Van."  
  
"I know" - Ryuu composed herself, taking some joy out of Dilandau's high- pitched laughter.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, it WAS only natural after the story Miguel served them in prison." - she conveniently left part about Zongi out - she suspected he wouldn't mind anyway - and continued - "He had Chid believe Allen and Van are collaborators, working together as a threat to Gaea and its sovereign kingdoms."  
  
Dilandau looked at Miguel like he was suddenly reminded of his presence in the room. The Slayer stood up straight, connecting heels of boots with loud 'cling' and fixed gaze before him. Praise or acknowledgment coming from Dilandau was anything but expectable, but when the captain ordered - "Go get something to eat and get some rest. You look like shit soldier!" - it was like music to Miguel's ears. It was the closest thing to "well done" one could get from Dilandau.  
  
"Yes, sir!" - The Slayer rushed to obey this time, silently thanking Ryuu as he wiped blood with back of a hand - if it wasn't for her, he'd be doing pushups now, counting how much he can manage before fainting.  
  
Ryuu started after him when strong voice stopped her - "And where do you think you're going?"  
  
She didn't bother to turn and look at Dilandau; the hand was hurting like hell by now and she was half-dehydrated - "Look Dilandau, I'm wounded, hungry, dirty and most of all, tired. I'll find showers myself, thank you. Then, I'll find the nearest bed. We can talk afterwards ". Behind her, Dilandau grinned. He wasn't in real hurry to learn details about her trip and incident in Godashim city - he can always interrogate Miguel on that - and he was amused by boldness of her manners.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to stop you from having a shower - you need one" - he chuckled and she clenched teeth so hard it painfully knotted jaw muscles and started striding on - "Just, if I remember correctly, you're lover of long, hot baths. . . "  
  
Ryuu abruptly stopped. It's been ages since she had time to relax in a real tub, with real running water and bubbles, scents and colors of bathing salts and creams. Compared to that, half-cold plain military showers seemed like punishment. She turned - "And you would have such bathrooms on Vione, the MILITARY fortress?"  
  
Dilandau's smile said it all - "Of course not for all the soldiers, but few - privileged - high officers. . . "  
  
She turned and paced on - "HA, I should have known! You must be crazy if you think I'm having a bath in YOUR private 'little' bathroom! I'll take cold showers instead!"  
  
He made no effort to stop her, but if Ryuu were to turn she'd see his smile widen in dangerous way - "But why? I won't be anywhere near. . . I have a morning drill to tend to, remember?"  
  
Her next step was made in hesitation and then she completely stopped. Turning to him, she saw what might have been mischievous glow in magenta eyes but she was, frankly, too tired to care. All Ryuu wanted was some basic medical care, to wash and finally rest - playing mind games was definitely not on that list "Are you sure?"  
  
DIlandau tried to look serious but with no real effect; the grin just wouldn't come off - "Dallet will show you where it is. And no games. . . " - he said while passing her by and disappearing in shadows of hangar - ". . . I promise."  
  
////////////////////  
  
There, hope you'll continue to drop by :). Reviews very welcome! Thank you for reading 


	9. 9

M - JOS cekam komentar na proslo poglavlje :). Daj si truda i zakelji ga na engleskom. . . i mozda opet budes citala novo poglavlje prije svih hehehe  
  
Feye Morgan - awwwww, you are SO going to spoil me! I don't deserve any of that but thank you, thank you *blush*. Oh yes, Dill does have a dirty mind but you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out in what way exactly :). And, hey, don't stop writing Esca fics yourself!  
  
Sakura - glad you liked the pic, hope you're reading the story as well though :). TNX  
  
Eqiunox - I logged on to put this up when I saw your review and just had to go back to text processor to write a big THANK YOU before posting. Taking about anticipating your wishes. . . :). However, that means this will be like 5 minutes late :). Thank you for review, and keep on reading  
  
- ah, what would I do without you guys :). On with the story. . .  
////////////////////  
  
Ryuu walked, hardly lifting feet off the floor - she was exhausted. Dallet was standing at the end of a hall, waiting with long towel hanging from his forearm, without casting even a casual glance in her direction. She could distinguish his tall, longhaired silhouette in dim passages of Vione as he stood between her and weak source of light. When she was about halfway across the hall he disappeared around the corner just to be found at the end of next hall again, waiting for her to see where to turn to follow. This game went on for minutes, but Ryuu didn't care - it was actually better without any close contact with Dilandau's men. As long as she had to stay here it would be better if both sides kept a respectful, silent distance. 'Fair enough' - she muttered and followed the Slayer at her own pace.  
  
And so it was until she turned the corner just to meet face to face with Dallet and his dark eyes lurking under long locks.  
  
He was handing her the towel and Ryuu mechanically took it, puzzled by his facial expression. In huge contrast to his former behavior, the Slayer was openly looking at her, obviously eager to capture her attention -  
  
"Here, your towel. Though . . . I'm SO clumsy sometimes. . . " - it wasn't apology on his face, but insolent grin. Ryuu's eyes went down to towel she held; it looked like it was trampled upon. Dallet took one step back looking at woman from above with look of superiority. From somewhere behind him Gatti chuckled deliberately little too loud folding hands across the chest. Chesta, Guimel and Viole were there as well, already dressed in loose exercise outfits, looking very amused. Ryuu knew they wouldn't dare to touch a hair on her head here, but that didn't make her immune to such unpleasant incidents. 'Great. The boys are getting pepped up for the training and this is just what the doctor ordered for more aggressive offense. . . lucky me'. Sighing, she folded the towel trying hard no to irritate the wounded hand and started towards Dilandau's chambers - his door was distinctively larger than others in hall. She kept gaze down, avoiding any eye contact and trying not to provoke or encourage any of them. Her defensive conduct seemed to have made just the opposite effect.  
  
It was Gatti who stretched hand to lean on the wall, obstructing Ryuu's passage - "So. . . kitsune. . ." - her nickname was pronounced as the biggest insult imaginable, followed by chuckles of other Slayers standing around. Gatti kept a straight face though, giving quasi-importance to his actions and playing the role of stern interrogator perfectly; Ryuu could easily imagine who taught him that trick - ". . . how long do you intend to stay on OUR fortress?"  
  
She looked up under lowered brow to meet his gaze. He was almost two years younger, but really had some nerve to talk to her like that - "I'm not; I'll be leaving FOLKEN'S fortress as soon as possible". In Gatti's eyes she could clearly see he didn't expect such boldness. Chuckles from all around stopped as cut off by knife. Ryuu noticed traces of confusion and anger on soldier's face as his brain desperately worked to decide how to react. He knew and she knew Dilandau would cut him to pieces if he harmed her but still, it was not a smart idea to test second-in-command's authority in front of his subordinates like this; it might force him to take actions he never intended to take. Especially if we're talking about Gatti and his vanity, and ESPECIALLY if you're the weaker side. Gatti leaned closer to Ryuu, emphasizing threat with greater constitution and stern, dark gaze as he slowly growled out - "So, we've got a smart one here, don't we?"  
  
"Here, take this!" - a voice from behind was more than welcome to end the tense situation. Ryuu turned to see Miguel approaching, giving her his clean towel. Gatti moved away from the wall and Ryuu, confronting his subordinate with irritated edge - "What the hell are you doing Miguel!?"  
  
The dark-haired Slayer faced Gatti calmly - "Doing what Lord Dilandau ordered; giving her a CLEAN towel". He called the ultimate joker - Dilandau's name, and none of the Slayers had anything to say to object. Chesta was the first to turn and leave for sparring room, followed by Giumel and Viole. Dallet went as well but not before he cast one gaze full of hate in Ryuu's direction and another, with more confusion than anger, in Miguel's. Ryuu decided this was fine time for her to be leaving as well, so she proceeded towards Dilandau's rooms. Gatti didn't bother to stop or even look at her; he was still fixed on Miguel who just stared back. She was relieved after reaching the room; the atmosphere in hall was too over- charged. Just as Ryuu was closing the door, cold and resolved voice of the second-in-command was heard before he turned and left to join the others - "Tomorrow I'll be your sparring partner Miguel. There are some lessons you need to be reminded of."  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
One finger was broken, but cleanly and without complications. Ryuu was relieved - miraculously, all that shaking and waiting didn't do too much damage to the wound; she'd soon be able to use it again like nothing happened. All it needed was demobilizing and some tight bandaging and so she skillfully did the required, with teeth and healthy right hand. She used clean bandages she found in Dilandu's room that laid untouched on one of tables. She smiled - they were probably given by sorcerers to cover the scar but he was too stubborn to use them - 'Good, so much better for me'. She cut white fabric into pieces of various sizes with knife she found nearby. After tending the wound, she took the knife and replaced the lost one from boot - 'Dilandau won't miss it anyway.'  
  
And it really was true; his chambers were a complex of rooms, all equally dark and chaotic, with pieces of various weapons lying around amid wine bottles, clothes, scrolls and gods know what more. The only exception was the biggest room where his self-made pedestal stood as a crown in otherwise empty chamber. That room was bare of all other furniture and served for one purpose only - psychological drill. All windows were conveniently placed behind Dilandau's back so, when he sat in the 'throne', his face would be undistinguishable to persons in the room, but they'd look like served on plate to him. Excellent effect with no effort at all. Ryuu couldn't help smiling again - he was sometimes so obvious, yet that somehow seemed to elude all his subordinates.  
  
There was another exit from this chamber and Ryuu couldn't help peeking behind that door, just for a second. It was unlocked but rarely used, and she had to push with great force to move old hinges. The room behind was part of another complex of chambers, much different from Dilandau's. For start, there was much more light here and more order. Decorations were different and traces of luxury scarcer. Books, strange tubes and apparatuses told a tale of the owner - Folken's den!  
  
She couldn't believe she was standing in room of Zaibach's chief strategist and scientist, looking at his notes and going trough his equipment. It all looked weird and with no obvious purpose to her but again, she knew nothing about Zaibach technology and devices. On one wall hung a huge, detailed map of Gaea and its terrain types, kingdom borders and cities, obviously made by a very diligent and meticulous hand. But that was not its real value; what drew Ryuu towards it were lines and markings of more sinister nature. Somebody, very probably Folken himself, marked positions of every single military unit Zaibach had, together with arrows directing their future maneuvers and attacks. The entire secret plan for the war they were preparing! She stood there, losing track of time, trying to understand the meaning of all this. There was no way she could steal or copy the map; it was just too complex and that frustrated Ryuu greatly. Her eyes darted east and south, west and north in irritated haste as she tried to memorize as much as she could. It was obvious Zaibach didn't plan to have allies in this war; if she read the map correctly, eventually every foot of firm soil will belong to Zaibach and Zaibach alone.  
  
There was no way of knowing what emperor Dornkirk really wanted; it couldn't be land or wealth. If he wanted slaves or gold, he could have just destroyed several cities and withdraw again. He couldn't be after technology, because Zaibach already was very advanced; looking from that point, there wasn't a thing other kingdoms could have that would interest him. Was it the strange guymelef, Escaflowne? But you would need to be of draconian blood to pilot it and besides Dornkirk had, judging by the map, thousands of his own guymelefs - new and improved compared to that legendary antiquity. If she could only understand his motives! This map would make more sense and be far more logical to memorize that way. The truth was, nobody knew what Dornkirk wanted and why. Common people had no idea, even Dilandau didn't know or didn't care to find out - which was basically the same thing. She subtly tried to get anything about Dornkirk out of him, but as time passed she was more and more convinced Dilandau was fighting just for the sake of it, without any other - real - reasons. And so Dorkink's reasons too remained a mystery. Out of habit Ryuu cursed, breaking solemn heavy silence of the room; harsh, loud sounds and redundant words somehow didn't belong here.  
  
A sudden idea struck her - what if Folken had some way of knowing she was in his room? She instinctively turned around, half-expecting to see his tall, cloaked figure behind her back. Ryuu never met Folken personally, but saw him couple of times passing by. She didn't hate or fear him - rather admire with awe you feel towards things you don't understand - but still definitely didn't want to get caught by him, prying like this. She turned to leave casting one longing look towards the hanging map, and when there was only single step separating her from the door, she saw it down on the floor by stone wall, discreetly illuminated by candlelight.  
  
Ryuu knelt and took it, lying it across her palm. It was beautifully detailed, shiny and - real! She expected something like this, but was not prepared now, when actually seeing the real thing. Her mouth, after opening in amazement, widened in fox smile - 'Looks like the rumors were true after all'. She gently and with great care placed the item in her pouch and closed the door behind hoping this little visit would pass unnoticed.  
  
//////////////////  
  
Ryuu was still contently humming when entering Dilandau's bedroom - 'black' was the only rule here. Dilandau was the biggest hedonist she ever met - it didn't mean much to him that his country was waging war with him in frontal attack, or that he was, after all a soldier on a mission, on military fortress above foreign territory. No, that all came after his personal comfort. Oversized room with oversized bed and heavy furniture, big windows covered by huge, black curtains - in sharp contrast to Folken's practical taste. The bathroom was conveniently placed by the bedroom and was even more luxurious with marble and glass everywhere. Ryuu sighed - any aristocrat would be proud of such wealth.  
  
On the other hand, Ryuu wasn't at all accustomed to being spoiled by easy life - she had enough just to get by. Besides, in her profession it was better if you could carry FAST all you possessed and if you had no place that tied you down. She knew she could have made different choices in the past that would have eventually led to places similar to this one, but had no regrets. Everything came with a price, sometimes so much higher than it appeared in the beginning. Ryuu slid one hand over cool, dark surface of smooth stone - even by only touching it one could feel how massive it was. And lifeless.  
  
This was all blood-money.  
  
She was no angel - dirty tricks, lies and intrigues were more than well known to her, but what a high price she paid - spies have no friends, only current partners. No one could give his trust to her, just like she couldn't take chances in trusting anybody. And still, she never crossed the line - she had never deliberately taken human lives. Violence and various methods of 'persuasion' were sometimes useful for getting information, but that's about as far as she went - she was an opportunist, a merchant, and not a killer. She killed several attackers in self-defense and had clean conscience about Zongi because he was hardly human and a very potential life threat.  
  
But Dilandau took it too far - not only he enjoyed inflicting pain and killing; he made a profitable profession out of it. While she was wanted, hunted down and locked in prisons for several petty misdemeanors, he was celebrated and practically bathed in champagne for killing hundreds of people.  
  
'Life's a bitch' - she murmured while letting warm, clean water fill big tub and taking off dirty clothes. Still, he paid a price as well; he had no real friends and people that called themselves his 'friends' were far worse than wild hyenas, looking for a chance to slide knife between his shoulder blades all the time. Besides, after every glorious victory or celebrating success or drunken, loud night he had to return here, alone, and be reminded that no matter how expensive and exclusive - this stone is still just a cold stone, this bed is still just a huge empty bed. She knew that to other spectators, especially ones who admired Dilandau, this room, his life and everything about him would seem grandiose, but to her coldness, isolation and emptiness were screaming from every corner.  
  
'Well, since I'm already here I might as well enjoy it, without having to be in his skin' - she smiled out loud - 'Damn Dilandau, sometimes I almost feel sorry for you. . . ' She was glad this wasn't her room or her problem and shut it all away by closing eyes and letting her tired body sink in soothing arms of warm water.  
  
'. . . almost'  
  
//////////////////////  
  
uhh, there goes another one :). Ok, the next one should have more action (well, I'll leave to you to imagine what, why, who, where, how till next chapter). Please, drop by again and review (I like to hear your impressions). Thank you for reading :) 


	10. 10

heh dear readers, seems like no none of you has any trust in Dilandau's promises. hehehe Well, can't say you were wrong, but it was fun to read that 'he has something planned' line in your comments  
  
Al - I love your reviews! I like to see you're not just passively reading but really following the plot. I'll write a comment on your reviews after this chapter so other ppl don't have to read that chunk of text :)  
  
Feye Morgan - did you see the series by now? Anyway, you have seen the 3rd for sure - Dilandau's debut. Damn, I love that scene! Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this one too :)  
  
Equinox - well, sorry it took me so long this time :). I hope you didn't let your imagination run TOO wild and free. . . I mean this is not a NC-17 :). Thank you for R & R  
  
Another Cat Girl - YAY a newcomer! THANK YOU! I hope you're liking the story so far, please keep on reading and reviewing - I appreciate it greatly :)  
  
-------------------  
  
AND do I have a SURPRISE for you (OK, it may be an unpleasant one :) ). The question is - how do you draw an anime character to make him look more . . . err. . . normal. You know, more human, next door-like. Especially if we're talking about Escaflowne where the entire crew should get a nose-job (and that's only for start). Well, here's one possible solution.  
  
It is Dilandau, leaning in just before. . . oh hell, read the chapter and find out :).  
  
h t t p : / / w w w . g r a f f i t u d e . c o m / d i l (when you copy and paste it, erase spaces between letters. The d*** page wouldn't upload with normal url. Don't ask :))  
  
I may make another version because I'm note entirely happy with how he turned out. It's difficult to imagine him as a normal boy (well 'normal' in appearance, at least :)), but since I didn't do Ryuu in anime style, I wanted to draw him differently too. Besides, there are tons of anime/manga Dilandau pics out there, ne?  
  
Anyway, on with the plot. . .  
  
////////////////////////  
  
After washing dirty and tangled hair, Ryuu lifted it up in improvised bun - the hair stood in place held by its own weight and wetness. She plugged the drain and lied back with closed eyes, enjoying pure bliss of relaxation with both hands on dry sides of marble tub - cuts were starting to heal and the last thing she wanted was to soak them in hot water. Foam and bubbles formed on surface like white fragrant lace and the very weight of water on her chest was soothing and calming. Perfumes and luxurious scents twirled around in rich aromas, erasing frown from her brow, making her drowsy like she was sinking in deep, soft pillow of velvet musk, falling deeper and deeper in warm steamy bed with sound of murmuring water lulling . . .  
  
MUSK!?  
  
Ryuu's eyes opened in tenth of a second. She couldn't see him, but was sure he was somewhere in the room. All dilemmas were settled when low, deep voice came just behind her ear -  
  
"Enjoying your bath?"  
  
She didn't flinch or move or anything. She wasn't even sure if she was angry or surprised. After all - what did she expect? Like he didn't know what to say to get her here and like she didn't know he'd come after her. After so many years, they're still playing same old games. Maybe, just maybe she half-wanted him to follow. This way, without her initiative, she felt like it was not her who's asking for something and that put her in better position. In her eyes, anyway.  
  
"Don't you have a morning drill to tend to?" - she slightly smiled her ambiguous, sly-teasing smile, half-lowering lids in coquettish way and tilting head towards him. Dilandau was crouching behind the tub with both elbows resting on dark stone. With corner of an eye Ryuu could see that sleek, white skin on bulging biceps was exposed and covered by thin film of sweat, but couldn't tell if he was wearing sleeveless workout shirt or nothing at all. Anyway, he's definitely been doing some exercise, but anything would have lasted longer than this. He replied in good mood, grinning but without the usual edge -  
  
"I warmed them up. . . Besides, why do I have a second in command for?"  
  
Ryuu couldn't help smiling when imagining Gatti's face, trying to look all important and big while coordinating other Slayers in their routine training - "Shouldn't you lead by example? You can't just choose not to train when you feel like it" - she teased, trying to appear serious.  
  
"Nah, too tired. I was up all night, waiting for some people that never showed up, you know. . . " - he was still smiling, joking in his way, but Ryuu's smile disappeared. She almost died, together with Miguel, just few hours ago and he didn't ask anything about that. He never stopped to check or ask her about wounds. Of course, it was obvious that she wasn't seriously injured, but still this indifference somehow hurt. He hasn't changed a bit - always thinking only about himself. Dilandau continued spouting irrelevant, meaningless sentences, weaving yet another monologue, but she made no response until he abruptly broke her stream of thoughts by closing in and whispering, almost in her ear -  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
His breath tickled her earlobe and she suddenly realized this was really happening. By almost leaning against her neck he was inhaling deep breaths full of familiar scent her hair and skin emanated - she could even feel silver locks gently brushing against her skin, getting wet, heavy and sticky in process. It all made her heart race and pound violently, rushing heated blood to cheeks plastered with isolated strands of her own, dark hair. What the hell was wrong with her - didn't she know something like this would happen? Wasn't this exactly what she secretly wanted to take place? Did she forget or chose to forget his bad sides, his egoism, lack of tactfulness, taking of everything he wanted, his aggressiveness?  
  
"I'm too tired as well" - she managed to squeeze out in even tone.  
  
"Oh, a 'headache'?" - he sarcastically stated and suddenly moved away, but not too far. He was probably judging her face and starting to take the usual, superior stand.  
  
'No. " - although he moved out of her sight to make her feel exposed and vulnerable, Ryuu knew him too well to fall for something like that. If he tried to intimidate her like this, he had another thing coming - "I had no sleep either, trying to survive in Freid prison, then trying not to get killed running from Freid guards, then trying to avoid close, mutually unpleasant encounters on Vione and all that just to be harassed while taking a long-deserved bath."  
  
Dilandau grinned, but she couldn't read his mind. He closed in again and Ryuu knew she could expect anything - he could nibble at her ear just as easily as submerge her head in tub water. 'Damned, unpredictable bastard' - she tensed muscles in entire body, ready to defend herself. However, Dilandau put both forearms on flat stone surface, smirking continuously. One long, white finger traced snakelike body of a dragon tattooed on Ryuu's left shoulder, zigzagging and changing direction just like the serpentine shape twisted in black ink across her outdoor tanned skin.  
  
"Ryuu. . " - he purred - "the dragon. . . It's been soooo long since I last saw it. . ." Ryuu hated herself for not moving away, but enjoying his touch. Those hands were tainted and not only because of the innocent blood they shed. She swore she'd never let him lay a finger on her again, but now this felt so good. . .  
  
". . . or touched it. . . " - his entire palm was caressing her back now; it was cool and soothing on skin over-heated by steaming water. He moved skillfully across the back and up her neck, adjusting to hills and ravines of female body, just to slip down the right side. Easily, but resolvedly gripping muscle between her neck and shoulder, he gently massaged it, easing the knot that built up during few past, neurotic days. She felt his fingers tremble and knew how bad he wanted her. It flattered somehow still, after all this time. She thought she had the advantage, thought she was in control but the truth was Ryuu hardly fought with led heaviness of her lids, telling herself she'll move away in a second. Just another second. . .  
". . . or kissed it. . ." - she knew what would follow and immediately forgot all she planned to or not to do - dark eyes closed as by command, widening and sharpening the world of other senses. His touch always felt so good - like fire and ice - arousing sleeping nerves. She remembered his caresses, kisses, moans, strength, passion, the way his body seemed to be made just for her, how his skin glowed bathed in sweat on moonlit nights, how nice it was to fall asleep by his side or dig fingers into shiny, silvery hair. . . It was so long ago, just like he said, but the images were still vivid like it all happened only yesterday.  
  
Ryuu quietly gasped on contact with soft lips; gentle and almost hesitant at first, his kisses hungrily traveled up her left shoulder blade, uncompromisingly advancing forward, taking territory of her neck by storm. There he bit lean neck muscle playfully, ruffling hair on nape with his nose, ruining already loose bun in process. The right hand slid down the smooth skin of Ryuu's chest, almost touching foam that formed on water's edge and he held her tightly, covered by dark waterfall of her wet hair. Both stayed like that for several seconds, just breathing. Ryuu could feel his cheek, nose, lips forehead pressed tightly, almost desperately to her body and it suddenly felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like he belonged there all along. From somewhere buried in tresses, a soft, unrecognizable voice whispered in slight trembles -  
  
"I forgot how sweet you tasted" - Ryuu shut eyes more tightly; she swore she wouldn't cry in front of him even if she had to die. He moved away slowly, carefully collecting long, untamable hair and moving it aside, using thin fingers as a comb. One hand reached for her chin, touched it by tips of fingers and gently tilted to side; his pale skin and silvery hair were sheer opposites of Ryuu's appearance. Together, they were like yin and yang, male and female, good and evil, life and death. His right hand was still embracing her and he closed in, closing the gap between their lips.  
  
Ryuu saw him near in, with half-closed eyes and that dreamy expression she never managed to erase from her memories, no matter how hard she tried. He was very pale and it was more than just the natural fairness of his complexion. She could tell he wasn't well at all. The arms, the neck, the face - everything seemed thinner and weaker, like the whole body was tormented by some inner demon. Only his eyes remained wild, even savage; but now that they were closed, Dilandau looked so fragile, tired and worn out like he could collapse any second. And the scar. . . it marred perfect smoothness of his right cheek, looking still fresh and irritated by steam, painfully standing out. Ryuu knew she was partially to blame for this. If she had known, she'd never. . . it didn't matter anyhow; it was too late now. She was sorry, so sorry for all that happened. The scar and everything before. Maybe things could be all right again. She lifted left forearm and reached back, towards his head and silky hair. His eyes were closed now and he looked more defeated and in need for salvation than peaceful. Maybe this time, they could try together. Maybe. . .  
  
Ryuu half-separated lips in sweet, trembling anticipation. It was so easy, just to move a bit and finally meet his lips.. . again. He needed this, desperately needed gentleness and care. Ryuu understood him, sometimes even better than he understood himself. All she wanted to do is hold him and tell him she's here again, here to help, to put things right. She knew he felt betrayed when she left; Ryuu was aware of his fear of abandonment and that only made him hate her till grave; ignoring and humiliating sufficed only on better days. But separation was not her fault or wish, she had no choice . . . she still had hard time thinking about those nightmarish days. He was screaming at her, threatening to kill her, destroy the city she lived in together with all her friends. She's been rouge and an opportunistic merchant ever since, hating him in return. She saw him ascend to highest positions, reap success after success on his way to become a perfect war machine. He was so glorified and celebrated, raised to such distant hights she forgot about the human part of his being. It was diminished and small, but still there - and as long as it existed, there was still hope. Fingers on her chin danced across wet cheek, remembering its features and lines. He smiled faintly, lost in some distant memory. Yes, that was the face she once loved so much. His relaxed body was just too warm, sensually wet, too irresistibly close to ignore and it's been so long. . . maybe too long. . .  
  
Then she smelled alcohol in his breath.  
  
It was like a bucket of icy water over head. Memories of a different kind started swelling in Ryuu's head, overwhelming, suffocating the feeling of pleasure and by reflex, her head sharply turned, freeing chin from his grasp, eyes wide open facing forward. His hand around her suddenly felt like burning coal and all she wanted to do was to shake it off and go, run as far as she could from this place. Dilandau moved back, out of her sight again, irritated and angry. Red eyes lit the pale face again with fire of just awoken dragon. His palm traveled up towards Ryuu's neck, slowly in effort to control himself. She could only motionlessly sit and anticipate. Strangely, she wasn't afraid - tired, disillusioned, disappointed, but not afraid. He stopped with her neck between thumb and other four fingers, palm resting on delicate collarbone. He didn't squeeze though - the touch was still gentle, though both knew that had little significance under these circumstances.  
  
She wanted to hear the right words. Wanted to hear that he needed her, missed her, that he was lonely, broken, near the edge, that he was afraid, lost and confused. Ryuu knew that was the truth and so did he. He had a chance to make it all right, but the arrogant pride was, as usual, his first line of defense.  
  
"Not mixing business with pleasure any more, huh?"  
  
Ryuu sighed. If she had any doubts left, they were wiped away forever by this rude tone.  
  
"No. This time it's business and business only"  
  
"Pity" - he mocked, closing in again to roughly roar in her ear, in deliberately exaggerated ruffian-like way - "We both could have had fun, and you KNOW it."  
  
She shut up, letting him play his show at will. Ryuu knew he felt he needed to prove he didn't care at all and was completely untouched by everything. After all, he still WAS the big, strong alpha-male captain of Zaibach's elite military unit who treats people like objects and has no feelings, no weaknesses. She could only feel sorry for him, and that was all she felt - she knew he wouldn't push any more; he was a maniac, but not of that kind. All she had to do now is patiently wait until he decides he's insulted her enough.  
  
Her silence irritated him, so he moved on to low punches he knew would shake her. Sinking to lower tones, he chuckled - "You'll get paid, you know. . . "  
  
"WHAT!?" - she almost jumped but remembered where she was in last second. Instead she turned to him, crimson in face - "What the hell are you about Albatou!? I'm not some cheep. . . "  
  
He put one knee on the ground, raising arms in quasi-conciliatory manner, moving body away and mocking her with sarcastic grin - "Hey, hey I was talking about the business, remember? You'll get paid for information you provided, kitsune."  
  
She could hardly keep herself from baring teeth at him. She eyed the towel lying on bed in another room and cursed herself for being so eager to get to tub to leave it so far from reach. . . to tell the truth, she hoped she wouldn't need it, but life has a funny way of turning your plans into ridiculous mess. Dilandau, noticing her gaze, got up and folded hands across his bare chest -  
  
"Oh come on, it's not like I've never seen you naked"  
  
"Give me the towel!"  
  
He just stood there, maniacally enjoying his complete dominance by watching her with amused, twinkling glare. She knew he was making up for slap in face of his pride he just received, and that meant this could go on for a long, long time. Just as she was about to send him to hell and get the towel, he lazily moved and brought it himself. This way, it was even worse - if she ignored him and got up, she would have proved she's beyond all his sick dominance games and sadistic jokes. 'Fuck' - she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around wet skin, got out and collected her clothes without looking at Dilandau. She knew she couldn't handle his smirk. She hated that expression! Someday someone will kill him for that, she was sure of it.  
  
As she stormed out with belongings in hands, his voice echoed trough halls and rooms - "Third door on the left - that's your room! Oh, and feel free to drop in and take a bath again anytime!" His laughter was ringing like it would never stop.  
  
'Damned, damned bastard' - she dropped half of her stuff when trying to open door to her room, and when she finally managed to prevail in fight with the lock and stooped to pick the dropped clothes, she met with open gazes of Dragon Slayers that were just on their way to showers. The boys stood there, for who knows how long, just watching and disparagingly grinning. Ryuu wished she could scream and blow their heads off by sheer power of that shriek. Of course, nothing of a sort happened, so she just kicked the lying stuff inside the room casting bloodthirsty looks behind untidy, wet hair and cursing silently - 'Will this hellish day never end?'  
  
"Had a nice bath?" - Gatti laughed moving hair, tangled and plastered, from forehead. All five of tem were barely standing covered in sweat and dirt, but obviously figured this scene was worth the effort. Shesta and Viole were still breathing heavily, crouched and leaning on wall with weapons on the floor, but with smiles on lips. They may look like angels, but were devil's children right to the core. Dallet snickered and shifted katana from one shoulder to another - after exhausting training, even carrying a sword seemed challenging. The longhaired Slayer spoke in ominously tired- deep voice - "What's the matter? Showers not good enough for you?"  
  
She just slammed the door as hard as she could, praying the wall would crumble and send this whole infernal fortress diving towards nearest mountain. In several wide strides she locked the door, pulled all the curtains and threw herself on bed, putting pillow over head. She's had too much - like someone cut a tense catapult rope, Ryuu was instantly thrown in dreamless sleep.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Ups, this one turned out longer than I expected. Hope you had patience to read it. Review and drop by again please :)  
  
FOR AL - :), don't think I didn't consider those details you mentioned when I sketched the story in my head :). Ok, about Dil being an alcoholic - well, yeah I kinda got that picture. Remember, we see him drinking wine with Folken when Zongi appeared, then smashing that bottle with knife on other occasion. . . not to mention that after he flipped there was a wine bottle next to him every time he was outside Oreades. I picture him as a guy who liked to drink a glass or two regularly, and started to drink a glass or two too many after things started going downhill. Oh, I know about Fanelian blood, but I wanted to emphasize this 'draconian' part. You'll see why :). HAHAHA! NO, Dil and Folken are not sharing rooms! That's why I specifically said it was only the great assembly room that had exit to Folken's chambers and was RARELY used - remember the stuck hinges :). Besides, I don't think it would be believable if I had Ryuu walking about Vione freely in order to find. . . something :). I think you guessed right, though - there really IS only one thing that could have such an important meaning. How old is Ryuu? ARGHH you anticipated things I wanted to reveal slowly. . .I deliberately said Gatti was 2 yrs younger, but didn't want to say anything more- just to keep you guessing :). You'll see, patience, patience. . . Oh yes, the most difficult one - why isn't Zaibach Astoria's ally. It is a bit shaky, but I wanted something really radical, stupid and ironic to happen :). But it still can kinda work - look; it's Chid who decided this, not the Duke and he's inexperienced and pretty emotional (remember how he felt betrayed when he thought Allen was a traitor). Allen being a declared a traitor in Asturian court. . . yes, but I don't think Chid called him a traitor because Miguel told him that. I think Allen was a traitor in his eyes; like, not only he wasn't the hero Chid thought him to be, but he was also lying to him and abusing his hospitality. Besides, do you think that news of something that happening among Astorian aristocracy would travel so fast and reach Chid? If so, he would have confronted Allen the moment he saw him. When talking about Allen's true greatness, Van only said that he was branded a disgraceful man in his country - and that is FAR from being a traitor. Another thing; Dilandau said 'there's no more of 'their side''. Zaibach could still have a valid pact with Astoria and with Freid not knowing that - and when Freid chose Zaibach as an ally, it really turned out to be totally ironical (not only because they didn't realize they were joining their enemy) and that's why Dil commented: 'life can sometimes be so ironical'. Besides, it doesn't matter; I think they'll find Plactu's body and figure out the truth, even if it takes a while - that's why, when Ryuu was looking at the map, I said that it was obvious that Zaibach planned to have no allies in this war. In the end, that really is true and all this political complicating is just a nuisance (gods, I'm starting to sound like Dilandau :)). Ufff, I think this about answers all your questions. This really was fun - finally someone 'crazy' enough to see such details and with whom I can discuss them :). I was trying to make this story as close to series as possible, but I admit it does have weak points. Gomen, pobody's nerfect :). Thank you for reading and reviewing! 


	11. 11

Feye Morgan - :) well I kinda wanted him to look fragile. . . the guy has gone mad and IS, after all, a female :). You'll see what Ryuu found soon enough :). Tell me, do you watch series with original voices or are they dubbed? I hope you can hear Dilandau's voice in Japanese! Best anime voice EVER!! :) *shudders* If you can, get the movie from somewhere - the crew looks SO much better there. Especially SOME characters *naughty snicker*. Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Sharian Draak - awww it's SO nice to see a new name here! You like Salvatore? Then check out my 'Flesh for Lloth' fic on Forgotten Realms section - it's kinda philosophic, but digestible :). Thank you for reading and reviewing this one - I hope I've updated soon enough for you :). Keep R & R please  
  
Equinox - man, you were short and clear :). Thanks for review, enjoy the new chapter! :)  
  
/////////  
  
When Ryuu woke up it was already dark; she slept like a log all day long. 'Good, I deserved it' - she stretched and got up to pull curtains from windows. Acres and acres of forest spread below in all directions, motionless and moonlit in silence of night. But the skies were a totally different story. Above treetops, all around Vione dozens, hundreds of flying fortresses seemed to hang in the air, ominously silent and black - darker silhouettes on indigo blue background that was sky.  
  
'Zaibach's fleet! If I plan to get the hell out of here and away from this war, I better start leaving right now'  
  
Of course, that wasn't an option; she had to get pass Dilandau first. Still, the fox had some tricks up her sleeve left. Ryuu unlocked the door to find a tray with food waiting for her in front. It looked fresh and untouched, but that's just what bothered her. It was too good. She didn't trust the Dragon Slayers for one second and gods know what they could come up with to make an idiot out of her again. Besides, she held distrust for entire world by default, being what she was.  
  
Ryuu looked up and down the hall before slamming the door again and leaving tray and food on it right where they were. She had some dried meat and bread in one of pouches, so she wouldn't have to worry about going hungry. Not bothering to light a candle, Ryuu put contents of pouch on table and sat on chair by it, facing the door. Moons were in good position behind her back, bathing table and door in dim, silvery light. It was all she needed; enough to see to eat and to watch the entrance. Bending one leg in knee and putting foot on chair she sat on, she took small crossbow out and placed sharp dart in, tensing the string. The weapon was ready. She placed it on knee that was in level with shoulder and aimed for the door. With other hand she lazily took one string of dried, salted meat, brought it to mouth and started slowly chewing. It was no good when eaten in rush. Besides, she had all night. Dilandau said he hadn't slept last night and, judging by his appearance, Ryuu could easily believe that. It only meant he was sleeping now, or is already up - and she knew the first place he'll go to the first free second he gets. They still had one conversation, one business deal to close.  
  
With eyes never leaving the door, she reached for another piece. She was sure he would come, and when he does he won't find her unprepared.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Discreet knocking awaked Dilandau. Gatti stood outside, for who knows how long, patiently waiting with scroll under arm. The captain, tangled in sheets, sleepishly looked about surprised it was already night. Carelessly tossing covers aside he reached for tiara on nightstand, feeling vainly left-right in growing irritation -  
  
"What is it!?"  
  
Gatti strode in, formal as ever, looking at some distant point straight ahead, pretending not to see the mess, Dilandau, anything -  
  
"Urgent message from Folken, sir!"  
  
Dilandau growled out intelligible sound, which Gatti correctly interpreted as an order to read out the message; he was still looking around for tiara as the Slayer's loud voice filled the room, hurting every nerve in Dilandau's drowsy head. He squinted, eyeing the second-in-command annoyed- tiredly.  
  
"For the first time since it appeared, the shadow of dragon that falls upon the Zaibach Empire disappeared."  
  
As Dilandau, now rummaging trough sheets, seemed uninterested in this information, after a pause Gatti proceeded -  
  
"All four forces of Zaibach have assembled here, together with general Adelphos!"  
  
At mentioning of that name Dilandau looked up and stopped the search. Adelphos! That means business! He sat straight up and went trough ruffled hair with fingers to straighten it, just to find the tiara had been on his head all along. He must have collapsed on bed without taking it off, together with the rest of his clothes. Things hadn't been going his way for a long time, and incident with Ryuu only added up to that pile. Anger started to grow, together with exhilarating feeling of anticipating battle deep inside his stomach. This time he'll have more force on his side, this time he'll pay them all back! Gatti, wisely oblivious of anything but scroll spread before him, read on -  
  
"It is reported that the Duke had returned to Godashim, so we can expect breaking of alliance once the truth about the prisoner incident is found out. Therefor, to take advantage of the element of surprise, we attack Godashim tomorrow at dawn. . . "  
  
Dilandau was awake in second; he's finally going to have some fun! Hand mechanically went beside bed, towards floor and grasped neck of a bottle. This demanded celebrating. However, the bottle was empty - he must have drained it out sometimes before he went to see how Ryuu was doing in his bathroom and after that, out of sheer frustration. No wonder he fell asleep with tiara on; he wouldn't have felt if he had a boot on his head.  
  
". . . but you will not participate unless you attack according to plan. This is a delicate military maneuver of the largest scale, with four armies working in simultaneous cooperation. Disobeying orders and lack of discipline will not be tolerated!"  
  
Dilandau swung a bottle at Gatti and it smashed to pieces right in front the Slayer's boots. He didn't move though, just flinched and kept the scroll between himself and Dilandau's scorching gaze.  
  
"Strategos and his 'clever' plans again!" - he roared and fell silent. Gatti had no idea what his captain was doing, and as seconds passed he became more and more nervous. Dilandau was always unpredictable and violent, but lately to call him that would be an understatement. When Dilandau finally spoke again, his voice was calm and calculated -  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Gatti was more surprised by this than he would have been by a punch in face, right trough yellowish paper of the scroll -  
  
"N-no, nothing sir! I have to report your answer to Folken, sir!"  
  
The Slayer folded the scroll and put it under arm, looking intensely at opposite wall.  
  
"Tell the Staregos" - he spoke the word with disgusted twist of mouth - " that I accept his terms. However, tell him that when I do get the permission to attack, I'll take no prisoners. I will wipe the entire city off the face of Gaea, even if that means pulverizing his little brother as well."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Gatti connected heels of boots and was starting to leave, when Dilandau asked in casual voice, without formal tone -  
  
"Did kitsune wake up?"  
  
"I have no knowledge of that, sir! She hasn't left her room, sir!"  
  
"Hmmm. Did you leave her food as I ordered?"  
  
Gatti seemed little reluctant before gingerly answering - "Yes sir!"  
  
"Dismissed! Take care of the training this evening, I have other things to tend to" - a smile played a second or two on thin lips - "Push men harder - we have an important battle in front of us. I want them all as sharp and prepared as possible!"  
  
"Sir?" - Gatti lingered.  
  
"Yes?" - Dilandau was already getting up and walking towards bathroom. He needed a shower to clear head and delays and stupid questions from the subordinate annoyed him indescribably.  
  
"Do I have a permission to assemble ALL the Dragon Slayers to today's evening drill, sir?"  
  
"What the hell was the question again Gatti!?" - Dilandau made two steps back with towel in hand tossed across bare shoulder, gazing mercilessly at the Slayer from above. Irrelevant questions were a luxury no one around him had.  
  
"I-I mean, you allowed Miguel to rest till tomorrow. . . Having this sudden emergency situation tomorrow, I thought. . . " - he was fighting with himself not to retrace from the taller, looming figure. The second-in- command knew it was not wise to test Dilandau's temper like this, but something inside demanded this risk in order to sate another grudge.  
  
"Yes, yes, get him too!" - the captain impatiently turned, tossed the tiara back on bed and went to bathroom, already forgetting that the Slayer was still in the room - "He's had all day to sleep and rest . . ." A cruel, unreadable smile grew on pale face as he kept on talking to himself, thinking of somebody but definitely not Miguel - ". . . he cannot be tired any more."  
  
Dilandau didn't bother to close the bathroom door; he just took off the rest of clothes and got under transparent, refreshing stream. Soft silvery hair was immediately flattened by water, falling back as he raised chin up to feel stinging of cool waterfall on face and chest. He knew Gatti wouldn't dare to watch or linger in the room, and he was right - in the end, it was he who taught his men respect with own two hands. Literally. Besides, the second-in-command had another things on mind. He turned and left the room, silencing sounds of splashing and running water as he closed the door. A smirk, so unexpected for youthful face appeared, twisting handsome features -  
  
"You are mine Miguel" - he whispered self-contently under breath before striding resolvedly down the hall.  
  
Somewhere behind the door, Dilandau started to whistle in shower. Tune of Zaibach victory ode was interrupted by louder and louder blood-chilling chuckles that grew into maniacal laughter. He was ready for battle.  
  
/////////////////  
  
eh, a shorter one I'm afraid; had no time to write anything longer :). Thanks for reading! 


	12. 12

OK, for Al and all the ppl reading this; THE AGE ISSUE. How old are protagonists of this story? Well I gave no specific numbers, only comparisons; like Gatti is 2 yrs younger than Ryuu and one than Dilandau - that makes Dilandau one year younger than Ryuu. I deliberately put no ages because I think the crew in series should be at least 10 years older. Some even more (like Folken for example). So, I consider Dilandau here to be something around 26, you do the math for others. Still, if you like to imagine them as 15 year-old boys, please feel free to do so, though I think that's rather impossible; I mean being such skilled and serious soldiers at that age, etc. and especially in this fic since Dil and Ryuu . . . hmm. . . you'll see what :).  
  
Al - hey don't thank me, they did a great job with The Remix fic :). Do you hear people? Read that fic - it is DAMN FUNNY!! Oh Al, stop anticipating everything (kidding). . . you are a born inspector (not kidding). Thanks for r& r and for recommending The Remix fic :). I appreciate it  
  
WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI - wow what a nickname :). A newcomer! *dances happily* YAY! Glad you read it, liked, it, reviewed it! Please continue do to so, in that order :). TNX  
  
Equinox - hehe talking about grasping the philosophy of Dilandau (will somebody write a book or fic on that already? :)). Read on, thank you for letting me know what you think. Oh and review, of course :). Arigatoo!  
  
Feye Morgan - last but not least. Oh, do I love your comments :). Yes, Dilandau's English voice is like some 7 year old brat! Oh the pain! Oh the terror! Thank gods I didn't have to listen to that trough 26 episodes. The woman that lent Dilandau her voice should get some chocolate or something from Dil fans :).  
  
OHMYGOD, you know what just came to my SICK mind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - if she released a CD with only things like "How would you like me to massage your feet?" or "Coffee, tea, me?" on it in Dilandau's voice, she could make millions! Damn right I'd buy it. . . 2 copies, so if one gets damaged. . . just in case :). Keep on R & R :)  
////////////  
  
Ryuu glanced over shoulder at two Moons - the evening was turning into night. She swallowed another well-chewed piece of meat and flexed fingers of left hand. Since the broken one ached constantly she intended to use the middle one on crossbow trigger - aiming wasn't crucial here anyway, for knee she used as stand balanced the light weapon very well.  
  
This time she swore to keep the situation under control. When Dilandau comes they can talk as long as he stands on the other side of the room, with crossbow between them and sharp tip of arrow pointed between his eyes. 'I'd like to see you smirk then' - Ryuu squeezed trough teeth, together with couple of muffled curses. She intended to offer him one final deal for her freedom. . . and once she puts both feet on solid ground again, she will make sure their paths never cross in future. Pain in throbbing finger and, more real than pain, anger deep inside drove her on. She would sit here all night and the next day if needed, until he comes. And he will come, she knew, soon.  
  
Just as she expected, in blurring light of Moons the doorknob hesitantly started to turn. The sitting figure didn't move; she was ready already an hour ago. Slowly and silently the door opened a bit, just enough for a man's head to come trough as it did. Ryuu grinned in darkness; maybe she should just send an arrow right trough his neck and pin him to wooden doorframe on the other side. Of course, they'd kill her but at least she'd have the satisfaction of destroying that red-eyed bastard. As a matter of fact, hundreds of people would probably be very thankful for the suicidal deed.  
  
The tall man, still in shadow, half-entered and turned left towards untidy bed. For eyes that came from well-lit hall it was hard to determine if there really was a human body laying amid tangled bed covers or not. After several seconds of hesitation, a glowed hand slowly reached towards the supposed sleeper's head.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing!?" - Ryuu shattered the silence with even, cold voice.  
  
The intruder jerked up staring at general direction of voice's owner, frantically looking with wide, great eyes but not seeing. Ryuu was just as shocked as the man was, if not even more -  
  
"Miguel! What the devil. . . !?!"  
  
She tossed the crossbow on table and lit a lamp by turning knob that automatically released igniting spark and gas.  
  
"I could have killed you!"  
  
The brown-haired Slayer comically blinked couple of times, trying to understand what was happening and what should he do about it. Ryuu was also adjusting to light, squinting under frowning brow - just when she had a perfect plan, something had to go wrong.  
  
"I - I just wanted to see how you were doing" -frankly, Miguel didn't really know what was the real purpose of this visit. He somehow wanted to apologize for all cold receptions Ryuu received from him and the Slayers during these years. He knew she had a hard time with them then and could only guess what have his comrades done during her stay on Vione. Dragon Slayers as the elite considered the fortress their territory, under their rule enforced upon every other Zaibach soldier and member of personnel here, apart from Dilandau, Folken and couple of higher officers. Here the might was right, and they knew strength and skill was on their side. One woman, who was not even a Zaibach citizen, surely wasn't welcome in this realm and that worried Miguel. The Slayers sometimes took jokes and pranks too far.  
  
And there was one more thing -  
  
"I wanted to thank you. . . again, for putting in a good word for me then . . .with Lord Dilandau". He was really bad in expressing what he felt; it wasn't a very popular kind of statement in all-male company he usually had around. There anything bad could be mended with fists or sword and anything good sealed with drunken songs and collective search for whores in dark, narrow streets of towns they were passing trough. Words were confusing and useless.  
  
Ryuu, stern and silent till that moment suddenly loudly smiled - "Oh, I though you didn't believe in words, but in deeds only. If action's all that matters to you why haven't you practiced what you preach and went trough the drill anyway?"  
  
Miguel visibly blushed; those were the exact words he said in Freid dungeon during the escape. Then, he considered leaving Ryuu behind not to slow him down or give them away, and would have done so if she hadn't saved his life earlier that hellish night. He had no idea how capable in surviving she was - it seemed it was her round-the-clock profession. He hated her then, holding her responsible for his capturing and disgrace. She was just a woman the Slayers would have killed a long time ago if it weren't for Dilandau's uncompromising orders not to harm her. When Miguel piloted guymelef on night he was taken down, his mind was fixed only on finding and bringing a trophy for his Lord, never thinking of Ryuu as s human being. He felt he at least owed her an apology, but didn't know how or where to start.  
  
Ryuu just warmly smiled at his obvious confusion - she was more familiar at being human than he was. She couldn't blame him though; living a soldier's life would do that to a man. And he was not even a man yet. Miguel was younger than Ryuu, maybe even younger than Gatti. She didn't remember when was the first time she saw him as a Dragon Slayer; in such encounters her main concern was to keep them as brief as possible without provoking anybody. Besides, there was no reason to single him out in any way - they all treated her equally brutal, until now. . .  
  
"Come and sit" - she friendly gestured towards an empty chair across the table - "You can have some of my food supplies, though I don't think they're as fancy as food on Vione."  
  
Miguel motionlessly stared for a second in wonder before, like stung by an invisible needle, moving forward in military, purpose-fulfilling sort of way and sitting down. Looking at dried and tortured pieces of meat and thin bread he hurriedly said -  
  
"But you were left food in front. . . " - he ended just as abruptly as he began, meeting her gaze. Of course, the Slayers and their idea of hospitality. He saw she had the same thought in mind and his eyes looked away, ashamed. This all didn't appear as funny and amusing looking from this side. Trying to break the awkward silence, Miguel started with the usual politeness -  
  
"Well, at least I hope there was plenty of warm water in showers" - what he was really hoping was that his fellow fighters were too busy practicing sword fighting to think of such a practical joke. Miguel bit his lip; if all that in Freid prison never took place, he'd probably be the one suggesting this very prank.  
  
"No, it's ok, I took a bath in Dilandau's tub" - a wave of shock crossed Miguel's face before Ryuu realized what she just said. He was not hiding behind dark tresses any more - the blue-eyes were openly examining her face in disbelief. She wanted it to sound sarcastic, but the way it came out suggested totally different connotations. Her tongue was quicker than wits again -  
  
"No, it's not like that! Nothing happened!"  
  
She shut up. Why did she feel she needed to justify anything to this young soldier here? Her and Dilandau's business were none of his concerns. Ryuu sighed, composing herself. She wanted to ease the tense situation and ended up making it even worse. She had no idea what do to or say next, so she just leaned back looking trough window at assembling fortresses and waited, feeling Miguel's gaze on face.  
  
He was hit by something, but unable to really determine by what or how or why. Did he expect anything to happen? No, but somehow. . . maybe. . . he did. Women were pleasurable fun he and the boys occasionally indulged in; objects, pieces of meat with price tags waiting in red-lit rooms, asking no questions, having no opinions, no personalities, no names. It was part of their profession not to have them. Apart form his mother and sisters, he never had a chance to see a woman as anything more. But this one, sitting across him, was a fighter, a person equal to him in every way, with mind of her own, independent and strong - all things he never thought a woman could be. When he pushed blind and ignorant hate he held towards her aside, Ryuu strangely surprised and interested him, even scared in exciting way.  
  
He suspected she knew Dilandau from before, but never imagined they knew each other THIS well. The truth was, none of the Slayers never considered that to be an option - their captain involved with such a woman - and so, never really stopped to think it trough. Maybe it was obvious, happening right before their eyes but it seemed so unbelievable that nobody suspected. Miguel with growing cold dread remembered all those times Dilandau went to meet Ryuu in taverns of suspicious parts of towns to do business. He never thought it was THAT kind of business in question. That would explain Dilandau's protectiveness and the searching party and the private bath. . .  
  
"I know what you're thinking."  
  
Miguel returned to real world just to realize he was staring at her face all the time, but not seeing anything apart his dark revelations. Ryuu was still looking trough windows with hands folded across chest and sad-tired expression on face -  
  
"You're wrong. I'm not Dilandau's maitresse. . . or some exclusive, private 'entertainer'. . . "  
  
The Slayer remained silent watching her - the Moons' reflections in her eyes became more and more shiny and intense. He would have said it was none of his business and walked away if it weren't for that detail; Ryuu seemed calm, even cold but her eyes revealed how painful this really was. So he stayed, but without finding appropriate words he only waited.  
  
"I know you don't believe me" - she continued after a pause in indifferent tone that provoked an answer. Miguel was somewhere between disappointed and saddened, but determined to show none of what he felt distancing himself with colorless reply -  
  
"No, I just never realized you and Lord Dilandau have a. . . " - he failed to find an appropriate term - ". . . thing together."  
  
Ryuu sharply turned facing Miguel with raging eyes - "We don't HAVE anything, do you hear! You don't have to worry about having your 'dear' captain all for yourself!"  
  
"That's not how I meant. . . " - he was little thrown by intensity of her emotions - ". . . it's just you seemed to know so much about him and he. . . allowed you to use his chambers. He never let anybody, apart from Gatti, set foot in there."  
  
Ryuu sat back calmed and continued in low voice - "Well, we do go a long way back. . . "  
  
Miguel remembered his first sight of Ryuu; it was on one of the usual business-closing occasions. He was assigned to go with Dilandau and three other Slayers to meet this spy on bazaar of one town, maybe two years ago. Dallet was in the group then and instructed Miguel as a senior soldier about who Ryuu was and how to act towards her. Miguel accepted everything without question; if the entire unit thought it was right, than it must be right. Dilandau showed no affection towards Ryuu then, confirming Slayers' attitude and practically justifying their rudeness. The order about not harming her was confusing, but explainable by Dilandau's need for information and services the woman provided. There was definitely no romantic tension between Ryuu and Dilandau than, or any other time - quite the opposite. The captain always enjoyed in insulting her endlessly, while the woman obviously wanted to be anywhere else but in Dilandau's company.  
  
It gave Miguel a certain hope, though he wasn't sure what he should do with it -  
  
"Before I came to Dragon Slayers unit?"  
  
Ryuu cast a glance of wonder at him -  
  
"Hell, before any of you came to the unit. Before his 'glorious' triumphs promoted him to the warlord he is today."  
  
The dark-haired Slayer gasped; none of his comrades, not even Gatti, knew anything about Dilandau's life before. It was hard to imagine him as anything else but a captain of these elite troops. Miguel couldn't remember ever seeing his Lord wearing anything else but recognizable black-red uniform and sword by side, or talking about anything else but discipline, war and battles. It was part of his image that made his subordinates fear and kneel before him. In what way could Ryuu be connected to such man?  
  
She smiled, guessing his question -  
  
"He was different then." - seeing disbelief in blue eyes, Ryuu's smile widened - "Yes, your great intimidating captain was once not all shouting and growling like today."  
  
"Y-you knew him well?" - he was almost afraid to ask, guessing the truth already.  
  
"Yes, I used to live by Zaibach border then. It was a wasteland with borderline drawn right trough the middle of dried out soil. A no-man's land actually, used as military polygon for training soldiers and testing weapons."  
  
"That's where you met him!" - a statement more than question.  
  
"Oh, and more than that" - she involuntarily smiled, shyly looking down. It was an uncharacteristic gesture for Ryuu; a reminiscence of those times when she was younger and so was Dilandau.  
  
"But didn't you say you weren't his. . ." - Miguel was almost accusing, having no real reason to protest but protesting anyway.  
  
"And I am not! What we had then was pure and untainted. It was before he. . . " - she wasn't sure why she was saying this. Nobody knew this story apart from her and Dilandau, and he probably had a version of his own. She left her home and friends to save them from Dilandau's rage, and missed their conversations and company ever since. Actually talking to a person that listened was a memory deeply buried, reminding her how sad and lonely her life had been. And it was all because of that madman who turned her existence to hell.  
  
Miguel examined Ryuu's face in dancing flame light. She appeared older than his captain, but only by a year, not more. It was hard to believe Dilandau was once looking at the same face and that that face, even more miraculously, was smiling back at him. How could he throw that away? Miguel wanted to ask, but didn't dare. Not only would it shatter an image of himself Dilandau was striving to build and keep, but it may hurt Ryuu as well. However, she started to speak on her own, distant, gazing at flames -  
  
"He was a wreckage when I met him. I don't know what was done to him and by whom. . . he always avoided to talk about that. . . but he was not a half a man he's now. It was the thinnest, palest, most tortured creature I ever saw. And suicidal at that" - she tiredly smiled - "Life is so strange; then I was scared he'd kill himself, now I'm afraid he'll kill me and all the people on this crazy world."  
  
Miguel gave a faint nervous smile, but Ryuu didn't notice anyway; she was still fixed on fire, re-living memories after such a long time -  
  
"He was secretly sent to that gods-forsaken part of Gaea to train. There was no talk of war in those days, but it was obvious for what was he preparing. We accidentally met. . . or maybe it was destiny. He was pushed hard and would have cracked long ago if it weren't for me, and he knows it. I was his resort, his shelter. In some twisted, ironic way I'm responsible for all lives he has taken and all the pain he has caused. . . that's why I never complain about vagabond life I lead; it's so much better than I deserve."  
  
The Slayer leaned forward across the table - "Ryuu, don't be so hard on yourself. He became a great leader, the best warrior in Zaibach history."  
  
"Yes, I know. That's exactly the point" - she sighed and looked down. Miguel moved in closer -  
  
"But that's a great achievement, and if it's your doing than you should be proud. . . "  
  
"Proud!?" - she snapped and he shrunk back - "The man is leading the strongest army Gaea has ever seen into biggest war in history!"  
  
"Well, yes, that's what I said" - he was confused, enraging her by not seeing the obvious.  
  
"I'm not talking about the Zaibach might or how great a warrior Dilanadu is. . . I don't care if it's the best-organized army in the world! Did you ever stop to think about its purpose? The best-organized military unit is still just a military unit made only to kill people and Zaibach, together with Dilandau is planing to do a lot of that in future."  
  
The Slayer shook head, perplexed - "You cannot blame yourself for Dilandau's deeds; they were his own choice. He does as he wills." His voice sunk. He knew what he was talking about, seeing it in practice every single day.  
  
Ryuu watched him intensely, unable to decide whether to get angry or to agree. "You're right. . . " - She slowly stated - "it was all his choice; this now and that then."  
  
Unpronounced question stood clearly in Miguel's eyes and Ryuu answered - "It was about a year before the Dragon Slayers were formed. . . He was moved from border to Zaibach capital for some target training thing and I went with him. It was expected, we were inseparable." - she didn't allow unhidden surprise on Miguel's face slow her down - "Dilandau met Folken then and with new important connections came a considerable amount pressure .He knew he was to be a warlord and what kind of hard work that required. He changed, became difficult and jaded person in effort to fulfill their expectations. I never said he didn't have that maniacal, sadistic quality from the beginning, we all do, but now it developed to extremes. He was simply pushed too far. And then he started do drink. I left because . . ."  
  
It became hard talking about it, although she thought it was all over and forgotten forever. Ryuu took a long pause, avoiding Miguel's gaze. To him wine and Dilandau came naturally together, but she remembered different times. She didn't want to get into details - they were too vivid and hard to bear. Miguel didn't force her to say it or to do anything - he just sat across the table quietly watching. She didn't feel interrogated or probed and that was comforting; he was the best listener, so unlike Dilandau who could ramble monologues from dawn till sunset. The Slayer was confused - he didn't expect to hear something like this. Dilandau always seemed so strong and confident, like he always knew what he was doing. Now, everything about his captain was surrounded by doubts. Risking she'll get mad or hurt, he just had to ask -  
  
"Ryuu. . . .what happened?" - he leaned closer, opening frankly blue eyes to make her feel less threatened. His hand was moving forward, searching for hers on table surface.  
  
"He hit me" - she said with almost no voice at all, seeing his brows form a genuinely compassionate expression.  
  
"I wouldn't say 'hit'. . . more like 'barely slapped'" - a cold voice from behind made their hearts flinch and skip a beat. Dilandau stood in the doorway with hands on hips, looking at the two behind the table from above with storming ruby-eyes.  
  
//////////////////  
  
Ok, if I continue now, this will be waaaay too long for a chapter. Thank you for reading so far! :) 


	13. 13

sashiburini. . . I know, I know, sorry - although wasn't my fault entirely :)  
  
For all my beloved reviewers -  
  
*bows ceremonially* to Feye Morgan, Al, M, Equinox, WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI, Sharian Draak, Another Cat Girl, Sakura and ViolesDragonGurl (LOVE YA ALL VERY MUCH) -  
  
here are two more piccies.  
  
First is Miguel in sparring room with his BIG sword. Suggestive? Noooo. . . . :) Well I've learned one thing that day though; anime faces and human bodies don't go together. Well, better late than never :).  
  
w w w . g r a f f i t u d e . c o m / m (you know the procedure; erase the gaps)  
Second could serve as a logo or cover for this fic. Title: Miguel - Ryuu (dragon) - Dilandau. No elaboration needed, ne?  
  
w w w . g r a f f i t u d e . c o m / m r d  
  
Oh come, on come on - I need reviewers-newcomers to draw some more :).  
  
////////////////  
  
"I wouldn't say 'hit'. . . more like 'barely slapped'" - a cold voice from behind made their hearts flinch and skip a beat. Dilandau stood in the doorway with hands on hips, looking at the two behind the table from above with storming ruby-eyes.  
  
Even by just quick glance Ryuu could see he was not completely sober; dressed like it was not middle of night but like he was on his way to report to commanding general. Or go to battle. Grin of usual supremacy was on his lips nevertheless -  
  
"Besides, you were asking for it."  
  
"Usotsuki!" - Ryuu lost control of her tongue just to be reminded how fast he could move, being under influence of alcohol or not. 'Curses!' - she was well aware Miguel and she were in no position to be arrogant or too eloquent; with Dilandau both were damn good ways to get killed any time, especially now.  
  
One second he was three long steps away and the next he materialized right in front of Ryuu's shocked-angry face. Before she could blink or regret her foolishness, blood-red eyes were only couple of inches away from hers, pale face of their owner baring teeth in sudden exploding rage -  
  
"Don't you EVER call me a liar again!" - he didn't need to put that in conditional sentence; his life-resume witnessed he was serious about his orders. Ryuu didn't worry about Dilandau's threats at the moment though; her stern gaze shifted in Miguel's direction, achieving eye contact with the startled Slayer and freezing him in place.  
  
She feared he could do something very stupid and fatal. And really, he was already halfway up due to instinctive movement. Ryuu figured recent intense empathy would unconsciously change his priorities. Not a smart move to put Dilandau as second on that list, especially if you're one of his men. Besides, on Miguel's face it was clear to see that he himself had no idea what the hell did he think he was doing. Surely not opposing Dilandau . . . is he?  
  
'Please, please gods don't let him do another idiocy' - she wished she could speak or kill with mere looks. Miguel however seemed to understand seriousness of the situation; he inch by inch backed away, never taking eyes off Dilandau and thankful the captain was still ignoring him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that burning red gaze while trying to convincingly explain what the hell was he doing here with Ryuu at this hour of night.  
  
Dilandau followed movement of Ryuu's eyes and stood up straight again when noticing the Slayer. Change of his volatile temper was astounding. Luckily for them both, he was again in good mood, maybe a bit too good, so he interpreted Miguel's movement as attempt to hastily leave the room. The blue-eyed Slayer froze in place, connecting heels of boots under scorching gaze of his captain. In that moment he was closer to collapsing or having a heart attack than he was ever in Freid prison. However, Dilandau paid no heed to this obvious mixture of shock and fear and rather fixed attention on small crossbow on table. The small but dangerous weapon brought corner of his mouth higher up, revealing pearly canine in cold grin. While speaking to his subordinate he questionably looked at Ryuu with arched eyebrow, thus having absolute control over both persons at the same time. They both felt like bugs helplessly pinned down by needles -  
  
"So, there you are. . . " - Miguel's wide eyes went from looking straight forward to Dilandau's face; he could look at him directly only as long as Dilandau was looking away - "I bumped into Gatti on my way here." - the silver haired man smiled ambiguously - "He's looking all over for you."  
  
Ryuu wondered if he meant the word 'bumped' literally, but decided she'd actually like to see Gatti 'bumping' into Dilandau. Or rather, the other way round.  
  
"Sir?" - first words Miguel managed to utter, breaking Dilandau's inquisitive gaze and turning his attention to him. Dilandau paused with wondering-amused look fixed on frozen soldier, careless of latter's obvious unease.  
  
"He seemed very eager to find you. . ." - it was more a personal curiosity than statement, spoken a bit louder than whisper. The tone changed dramatically however -  
  
"The evening training, soldier! I gave him permission to summon you." - trembling under red eyes, the Slayer turned to opposite wall again - "Tomorrow we attack Godashim and I want all of you prepared and in best form, understood!?"  
  
"Yes sir!" - he mechanically agreed, like he would with anything Dilandau said, postponing pondering about meanings and implications to some less stressful time. Ryuu's brain worked sharply, though, free from magenta shackles for that short moment - 'So that's why he's so cheered up. He's looking forward to another slaughter, that's all!'  
  
Dilandau reached and took the crossbow, turning it in hand and examining in manner of a trained, veteran soldier. He cast a lingering grin at Ryuu, with clear meaning written all over pale face; 'so, you were intending to frighten ME with THIS!?'. She clenched teeth and cleverly remained silent. Just a little bit longer, a little bit and she'll never have to see that expression again.  
  
"Are you still here?" - Dilandau suddenly turned towards Miguel, making him flinch - "It's sparring room for you, soldier! LEFT-two, LEFT-two, LEFT- two, one-two!"  
  
Like a puppet, Miguel instinctively moved in well-know military rhythm. He was half way across the room when a shadow of disapproval appeared on brow under dark-brow tresses; somehow he couldn't hide anger of being treated like a trained dog. However Dilandau, confident in his uncompromising authority, didn't bother to even look in Miguel's direction, being too busy with careless tossing of Ryuu's weapon on table and taking Miguel's place vis-à-vis the frowning woman. He sat nonchalantly back, putting ankle of one on knee of other leg, chuckling quietly to himself. Again, as always, when Dilandau was having a good time, no one around him seemed to share that mood.  
  
Although she didn't show it, Ryuu relaxed considerably seeing Miguel leave with no consequences. Her dark eyes followed Slayer on his way out to make sure he's all right. Although he came to her room by own free choice, she'd somehow feel responsible if Dilandau demonstrated his notorious sadism on unfortunate Slayer because he found him here. After all it was Ryuu who jeopardized Miguel's safety by dragging out all this dirty laundry of Dilandau's past.  
  
Damn, she should have been more careful! Has she forgotten how silent that devil can be when he wants to!? . . . And to be surprised from behind like some sort of amateur wannabe. How could she be so stupid? She expected HIM, after all.  
  
She didn't care much about herself for she didn't feel threatened - she knew she could handle Dilandau. As last lingering gaze rested on well- defined back muscles (a fact she was involuntary very aware of), she noticed that the Slayer's step undoubtedly became less mechanical. He hesitantly lowered head and glanced over shoulder, his eyes obtaining deep and serious expression in thick shadow of dark hair.  
  
Miguel looked at Ryuu one more time before leaving the room, feeling somewhat responsible for any grim treatment she might get from his captain. He seemed to be in good mood but - of course - that meant absolutely nothing; he's been known to change faster than volatile wind. Dilandau was pouring himself a drink from, until then, unopened wine bottle standing on table, so Ryuu also stole a moment to meet with blue gaze. She wanted to assure him she'd be fine and Miguel slightly nodded like he expected this affirmation to unpronounced expression of concern, and could leave only after he got it. It was obvious she thought she'd be fine. After all he saw her do, he expected nothing less. Still, Miguel remembered how shaken she was while speaking of Dilandau and how much pain and fear he brought to her life. And now she was facing her demon in flesh and blood without even blinking. The Slayer could only silently admire. It seems there's more about her than just selling and buying words.  
  
Of course there was nothing he could really do, but still the Slayer hated the thought of leaving Ryuu alone with Dilandau, scared or not. It was already bad enough that she was imprisoned by him, because that's exactly what she was - a captive. He knew all about bitterness of that position after Freid fiasco. Sure, she wouldn't be harmed (by anybody else, to be precise) but still couldn't leave until Dilandau decided so. Miguel knew he was lucky to be dismissed like this without consequences, but wondered if Ryuu would be equally treated. If he only knew how long did his captain stand by doorway or how much did he hear! It was too late to change anything now, but Miguel would breathe easier if he was sure Ryuu was in no direct danger while he's training.  
  
However Ryuu seemed confident enough for both of them. One look was enough - she didn't smile, or wink or anything, but he was sure like he could read her thoughts. She'd be fine. He knew he could trust in her. Besides, Miguel knew he had Gatti to face and that required all the concentration and confidence he could muster. Hell, it will take even more than that. Ryuu was right; the second-in-command was weak when it came to his pride - it was only now Miguel comprehended how dangerous and deadly that flaw can be. It was one thing when you have burning rage of wounded Ego fighting by your side - it was a completely different story to have its entire might focused solely on you.  
  
He clenched fists several times on his way to dormitories, awakening cold muscles. Vione was quiet and seemed deserted; all other soldiers were sleeping and the Dragon Slayers were training, preparing for the big day tomorrow. Being the elite meant having certain prerogatives but it also carried lots of extra hard work and obligations. Miguel entered long and narrow room, not bothering to light a candle or seek any other source of light. He knew this chamber like his own pocket. One, two, three steps and the first, Gatti's bed. Three more steps to Shesta's bed. Three more across the room and there's Dallet's bed. After three further steps the Slayer sat on covers and reached under pillow. The sword was longer than the bed was wide but, kept by wall under pillow, it didn't obstruct movements in room. He didn't need to check its condition; even in dim moonlight the immaculate blade emanated cold, silvery light as he removed its scabbard.  
  
Miguel put it across knees, placing palms on coolness of smooth metal. He intended to change to more suitable and lighter outfit but got lost in thought, sitting and staring at grayish silhouettes of furniture before him. He had lots of confused impressions concerning his captain swirling in head. Though undecided on most points, one thing was for sure - his authority was irreversibly shaken. Dilandau was still the best fighter Miguel ever saw and had skills Miguel could only dream of possessing, but to hit a woman. . . To be so weak to seek refuge in wine bottle. . . The entire Slayer unit considered Dilandau's friendship with filled long-stem glass a thing of prestige, a sign of nobility, good taste and confident leadership. Obviously it was only one of many illusions Dilandau created about himself. And to think he - the whole Slayers unit! - were intrusting lives in hands of such man. . . Miguel closed fists, wrapping fingers over sharp blade. It was a notion too hard to bear. On battlefield all soldiers must have absolute trust in good judgement of their leader, even so absolute to become blind following. It was the only way to fight and win. The reason the Dragon Slayers were Zaibach's best unit is because of Dilandau's iron authority that prevented any hesitations or doubts, allowing only blind submission to orders. How will Miguel obey now when Dilandau orders attack, with thoughts of insecure, half-drunk, suicidal, lonely and bitter man in mind? He heavily sighed standing up, hoping he won't have time to ponder about that in battle melee.  
  
One more thing troubled him; Ryuu. He could tell she wouldn't stick around much longer - as a matter of fact, she's probably already working on a plan to get away. Miguel couldn't blame her, but couldn't say he was extremely happy about it either. He didn't know precisely what he wanted, but her departure was definitely not it. Balancing blade in right hand, the soldier sliced trough air in few fluid movements, not even thinking about what his body was doing. Repeating the standard warm-up procedure with katana, his mind was miles away from tenebrous room.  
  
- Ryuu. She belonged to Dilandau. . . once. -  
  
The Slayer's movements became sharper and fiercer.  
  
- They were lovers once.-  
  
Hand struck air with great intensity, putting considerable pressure on his shoulder muscles to stop the blow before sword hit anything concrete. Miguel proceeded without giving it another thought - other pictures formed in his mind, too vivid and real to be ignored.  
  
- He could almost see Dilandau touching her, hear her whispering his name in soft voice as their arms and bodies became more and more tightly tangled. -  
  
The long sword made a startling zig-zag pattern trough empty space, hissing like viper. Or was that Miguel's heavy breath pushed trough teeth?  
  
But why should he care?  
  
- Before, the Slayer would never dare to give Ryuu another thought knowing this part of her past. But now. . . he couldn't be so easily intimidated by Dilandau any more; his respect melted like snow under intense Sun. -  
  
The skilled hand pumped on and on, becoming one with the blade.  
  
- She was not Dilandau's property, nor was she one of those women that came with price tags. She was different. Ryuu was not what she seemed, nor was Dilandau. Besides. . . . he had his chance. -  
  
Miguel nimbly tossed the sword from one hand to another catching it perfectly despite darkness and, without losing a moment, stabbing forward in one quick movement.  
  
- Not only he wasted his chance, but also abused Ryuu's loyalty and trust. -  
  
The sword appeared in other hand again, repeating the same attacking stab.  
  
- He humiliated her on every chance he got, even turned a blind eye on little sly jokes the Slayers regularly practiced. . . while all this time it was all HIS doing. He made her into homeless rouge prepared to sell and buy anything to survive. And still he had the nerve to look down at her. Worst of all, he had them all believe she was unworthy, miserable tramp with lowest interests and no conscience whatsoever. . . a lie, and totally unnecessary at that. -  
  
- Did Dilandau tell them any more lies? -  
  
Sweat was breaking out on Miguel's forehead, sticking hair to skin. He ignored it and continued the deadly dance with sword, steel shining in moonlight now and then trough heavy darkness like tricky silvery fish in deep waters.  
  
- The young Slayer joined army because he loved his country and respected the emperor. He shed puddles of blood, sweat and tears to become a Dragon Slayer because he trusted and admired Dilandau. He didn't like the idea of being manipulated because of his hard-earned skills, virtues and earnest loyalty. As a matter of fact, it made him furious. . . And now that man was in nearby room, drinking and alone with Ryuu. -  
  
- He remembered her saving his life in dungeons. She didn't have to risk her skin; no one would ever know how or why he died. Accidents happen. And then he hated her even more thinking she was petty thief trying to prove her superiority and maybe expecting more concrete gratitude. However, she never asked for money. . . not even for food. To make things even worse, it was Miguel himself who brought her to Dilandau's hands, prolonging her imprisonment. Of course things looked totally different in that perspective. She knew he'd never let her get off guymelef before they reached Vione, so she never asked. Ryuu could never count on Slayers' mercy and that was definitely not a very suitable time for precedents either. If he only knew then. . . -  
  
Miguel turned.  
  
- Trough tricky shadows the Moons cast he could distinguish smoothness of bed-covers, tidy and perfectly folded like one would expect on bed of a soldier under Dilandau's command. Miguel could easily imagine pale whiteness of his captain's body stretching across the sheets, resting . . . maybe beside her. -  
  
Bringing sword high and vertically above head he spinned on heel, pirouetting in full circle, gripping weapon with both hands in process and thrusting it down and forward, stopping with razor sharp blade only few centimeters above pillow. He stood there with katana it its full-length parallel to bed surface and hands trembling from suppressed blow, his chest heaving heavily up and down.  
  
- What the hell was he doing? What was happening to him? -  
  
The almost animal-like scream that escaped his lips somewhere during the maneuver caused the door to unexpectedly open, letting in invading hallway light. Impatient voice of dark silhouette standing in the doorway forced Miguel to stand up straight and put katana down, regaining normal pulse and breathing. Blue eyes gleamed caught in light, piercing night that reigned in room.  
  
"Are you there Miguel? You must. . ."  
  
"Hai, hai. . . " - Miguel's voice had a dark undertone. He sheathed the sword, peeled off soaked shirt and cast it on bed while walking towards light - "I'm coming Gatti."  
  
///////////////////  
  
you know what. . . this development kinda surprised me too. I had no idea this chapter would look like this when I started writing it, but it seems this story has a mind of its own. Scary :). Oh don't worry, I don't hate Dilandau, but I had to emphasize some of his. . . err. . . darker characteristics in this story :). Anyway, keep coming back and thanks for reading 


	14. 14

Feye Morgan - man, you are radical! :) No, Miguel isn't going to kill anybody (at least not in this fic). Thank you for your loyal reading - I kinda started to expect your comments. SO bad from me! Shouldn't take you for granted, so just know I'm very, very thankful for every and each one :)  
  
Equinox - I appreciate your review even more then - I know how it is when you have to login just to review somebody's story. Doomo arigatoo :)  
  
WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI - hail death goddess, no no no Miguel isn't going to kill Dilandau because then I'd have to kill him. Can you imagine what tragedy that would be? :) Just read on assured they'll all be alive in the end (though I cannot promise they'll live happily aver after :)). TNX!  
  
Fire Druidess - a newcomer! YAY! Here's a welcoming pic for you. I had some second thoughts about putting this up, but since you expressed your feelings considering Zongi in such way. . . :). Anyway, here it is:  
  
w w w . g r a f f i t u d e . c o m / m i g  
Any new reviewers?  
  
//////  
  
Dilandau lazily filled glass with red wine looking at it under half-closed lids, completely ignoring Ryuu. She remained silent and briefly glanced trough window to determine what time it was. Behind countless flying fortresses of Zaibach the Moons were low in sky indicating coming of dawn in couple of hours. Although she didn't intend to initiate any conversation until Dilandau was ready to negotiate, she hoped he'd end this show and start talking soon - Ryuu wanted to use all advantages night brought to furtive lonely travelers.  
  
However Dilandau seemed to be in no rush - why would he be? Sweet certainty of promised battle made him feel very alive again and he had nothing else to do but kill time until sunrise. He quickly glanced at Ryuu; she was sitting across the table with hands in lap, examining sky and forest outside. He could tell she was nervous - she's probably keeping hands clenched under table so he wouldn't see them tremble. Sight of looming army ready to attack certainly won't help her concentrate and calm, if that was what she had in mind when glancing outside. Dilandau smirked; smart girl. Too bad she turned out to be just like the rest of them - an abandoning traitor.  
  
She turned to him when the only sound in room, thin flow of dark liquid, diminished and bottle was put on table next to full glass. He grasped it and, without raising it to mouth, gently swung in small circle just enough to make red surface line rise and fall, coloring the inside of glass. With Dilandau's full attention on drink Ryuu could do nothing but wait and watch. Before her sat the man who is going to kill many today, peaceful and appearing almost sane. The only thing that warned against such tragic illusions was a dark line across his right cheek, too big to pass unnoticed or be hidden. It was still fresh; barely healed as a matter of fact, but to Ryuu it seemed to suit his face like he was born to wear this stigma.  
  
"Intimidating, ne?" - an unexpected comment startled her like she was caught stealing, but Dilandau was still looking down at wine that fell and rose in glass in ever lesser amplitude, until it stood completely still and parallel to table surface again. Then pair of dark red eyes, darker than wine illuminated by candle before him, rose and looked at her. He expected an answer.  
  
"No." - trying to keep unimpressed and cold face, Ryuu lied; she was terrified. Dilandau looked calm and calculated, so self-content and self- confident his very body language radiated arrogance, mocking her. She wasn't so sure she could pull this trough any more. . . luckily, he gave her no time to think about desperation of her position.  
  
"So. . . are you still tired?" - it was not a proposal or latent imperative; he was only displaying sarcastic humor. Besides, he had more important and more satisfying things awaiting. . . thought he wouldn't mind doing it with Ryuu again, for old time's sake. They used to share lots of pleasures together and his lingering gaze assured her he still remembered what was that like. Dilandau openly grinned seeing Ryuu blush; he felt he was sitting in driver's seat again and rush of superiority almost made him laugh out loud in characteristic, high-pitch voice. Gods, could this day get any better!  
  
She felt unstoppable flow of blood in cheeks and lack of control over own body made her only more furious. This was no way of dealing with Dilandau; showing he hit the nerve could do anything but help right now. She had to compose herself FAST. 'Don't let him intimidate you. . . Change the subject. . . think. . . THINK!'  
  
"I'm fine." - the voice was perfectly even - "I see you're looking much better as well." Ryuu was openly eyeing his scar thus giving her remark completely different insinuations. She knew she was gliding above abyss on very uncertain wind, but in this game of cat and mouse she was playing to win. . . or lose everything. With Dilandau there was no moderate, middle solution anyway.  
  
Any trace of grin evaporated from pale face, but returned quickly in smile of superiority - he was thrown off, but landed on feet. Of course, he could stop this little game any time and any way he wanted; awareness of that fact gave him feeling of supremacy so he tolerated small excesses knowing they are only desperate attempts to save pride of a helpless captive. Ryuu knew this as well and played that same card against Dilanadu.  
  
"Yah, I finally got some decent sleep. . . you know, in that big, soft bed you saw. . ." - he aimed at her homelessness, at roughness she had to endure, at living from day to day never knowing what tomorrow brings and Ryuu's anger boiled.  
  
"Why don't you return to your fancy black satin sheets then and let me off this flying thing?"  
  
"Oh, so you've noticed. . ." - he chose to completely ignore her wish, looking through window and smiling ambiguously - "You know, you could have had black satin sheets just like those. . . and big, soft bed just like that one. . . as a matter of fact" - red eyes glittered as he got lost in some secret mindscape of his - ". . . you could have had entire Gaea under your feet!"  
  
"Gaea is not yours for offering. . . or taking" - Ryuu's voice was quiet; she was once again reminded she was dealing with a complete lunatic here. How did that wide-eyed, fragile boy she once knew turned out to be such a bloodthirsty, ruthless and emotionless megalomaniac?  
  
She wasn't sure if he heard her or not for he didn't react; Dilandau, with unreadable grin on face, was still admiring might of Zaibach army outside - or so she supposed. After a moment or two of awkward silence she spoke up again -  
  
"Look, just order somebody to get me down and I'll be on my way. . . " - impossibly fast his fist slammed on table with all might, making every glass item on its surface jump up and land with a clinging noise. Dilandau was on his feet, tall and looming above her, filling her entire field of vision.  
  
"WHY the HELL are you so eager to leave again!?!" - he accusingly growled out in her face with eyes that looked afire above white, bared teeth. Ryuu involuntary backed away shocked by violent reaction. He could see fear on her face, in her eyes, in the way she pulled shoulders up and hands closer to body in protective fetal position. . . sight he knew so well. The defensive stance he never wanted to see her take; not before or ever again. He felt sorry for seeing her like this and hated her for same reason.  
  
She stared at him, not daring to blink and ready to defend herself or run if necessary. It was clear he was still deciding what to do next. The outburst surprised him greatly as well and he calculated consequences of possible reactions in head, while alcohol he drank earlier that evening considerably slowed down his reasoning abilities. So he just stood there pinning her down with maniacal glare, thinking how he needed another drink to calm down and clear thoughts. Finally, after one entire eternity passed, he slowly backed and controlled calmness returned to pale face, relaxing tensed body as well. Dilandau sat again, taking a good swing of wine in process; it always made things look brighter somehow. He didn't look at Ryuu any more; he didn't look at anything in particular. Only thinking about how in the morning he'll skin alive that bastard that scarred him, prevented him from doing anything harsh right now. He didn't want to kill or hurt Ryuu, but somehow wanted her to suffer, to feel pain as well. . . at least to feel how he felt when she abandoned him. Two-faced bitch! He knew if he looked at her right now nothing in this world would prevent him from spilling her blood. Instead, he drained rest of the glass and went for bottle.  
  
Ryuu felt there was no way she's getting out of this the easy way. At least she tried. 'Never mind, I thought it would come to this. . .' - she glanced through window at the Moons again. Lately the damned time was slipping trough her fingers and she never seemed to have enough of it! Mustering all courage she could find, Ryuu spoke in even, quiet voice -  
  
"Dilandau. . . " - it was now or never. She decided to change his mood to her advantage, if it was possible under the circumstances, before getting to the point - "I know yore fighting an important battle tomorrow. . . I don't want to be taking any more of your time, I understand you need to rest before. . . "  
  
"No." - he interrupted roughly, never taking eyes off flowing wine that filled his glass - "There's no sleep for me this night. . . not until I catch that little bastard."  
  
She could see he was serious; pure hunger for vengeance drove him, kept him alive and will urge him on until he gets what he craves or the body collapses in process. Judging by the state he was in; malnourished and exhausted, she'd bet on the latter. Of course, one should never underestimate raw might of his will - it was tremendous and uncompromising, astounding and terrifying at the same time. She needed to get as far as she could from him and hair that stood up on nape of her neck constantly reminded to flee as soon as possible. There was something eerie about Dilandau, something she never sensed before - a true aura of certain, inescapable death for him and all around him. She didn't intend to be counted in those people.  
  
"Yes, Van is in Godashim city. . . " - she didn't miss grimace on his face at mentioning Van's name - "You'll get him; there's no way he could escape being too busy protecting the city."  
  
"Yes, that heroic baka will probably stand first on highest tower trying to protect 'poor'" - the word came out as mocking - "civilians." Handsome features twisted in grimace of scowl/grin he was putting on more and more often lately - "Good! So much easier it will be for me to behead him. . . as a matter of fact, I can to it while just flying by!"  
  
He sounded like a man that just had a brilliant idea but Ryuu couldn't share his enthusiasm. He was obviously crazy; if just thinking about how he'll kill that poor guy made him so thrilled, what will he do while actually fighting on battlefield? Though she was in grim position, she'd never change it for Van's; it was obvious the only way he could survive is by killing Dilandau. She shuddered. When these two meet face to face, and Dilandau will definitely see to that, it will be a battle for life and death. Only one fighter will leave that place. . . and maybe not even one.  
  
"Yes. . . But I thought Freid was your ally, ne?" - he finally looked at her, giving one of those startling grins - startling until you learned what caused them.  
  
"Not any more. . ." - he exposed shining canines, adding in conspiring, quieter tone - "Though, I think we forgot to inform them about that little detail" - and ending the sentence with sinister laughter.  
  
'Shit! I need to get out of here! They are ALL crazy!' - Ryuu nervously wet lips before continuing.  
  
"Dilandau" - she begun while he was still enjoying in own diminishing chuckles - "I need to get off this fortress before fighting begins. I can use confusion of battle to get away."  
  
She was being completely earnest; there was no point in trying to deceive him about her position - he knew all this as well as she did. Besides, taking part in open, violent military encounters wasn't her style and leaving Freid territory would be the best thing happening to her in two weeks, since she took Dilandau's offer to work for him again. Along with lot of trouble, it brought her a good lesson as well - don't play with the devil. It burns.  
  
Suddenly, he was very attentive and serious (apart from ever-present smug grin) - "You know how it goes kitsune; favors for favors."  
  
"I'm not asking any favors from you." - she looked at him darkly to emphasize she meant business; the clock was ticking and precious time slipping away. "I have information that might interest you. . . In return I want my freedom."  
  
She didn't bother to put it in nice package, but served out truth bare and ugly as it was; they both knew she was his prisoner and that he could do as he pleased as long as she was trapped here. To make things worse Ryuu could only rely on his word he'd let her go and after seeing what they did to Freid without even thinking twice she couldn't ignore growing dread inside. The only thing that could save her is if she managed to distract him intensely enough to persuade him to let her go. She knew if she failed he'd soon get bored and start playing his brutal mind (or worse) games with her, and then she'll never leave this cursed place.  
  
He arched eyebrow at her frankness, then sat back with glass in hand - "Let's hear what you've got to offer."  
  
Ryuu deeply inhaled. This was her one and only chance.  
  
"There's a traitor among your immediate comrades." He leaned closer; the news intrigued him immensely - as she prayed it would.  
  
"Nani? Dare ga (who)?" - Ryuu was glad to have his full attention, so she continued -  
  
"Let me ask you couple of questions instead." - he grumbled quietly but allowed her to proceed - "Did you know that some Fanelians have draconian blood, although not pure, running trough their veins?"  
  
"What of it?" - irritated voice signified growing impatience. Ryuu didn't let this get her off track now -  
  
"Did you know that Van, Escaflowne's pilot, is a half-draconian?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Isn't Zaibach's stratego, Folken, Van's brother?"  
  
"Yes, he is! Get to the point!" - Dilandau snarled out.  
  
"Folken is a half-draconian as well! Aren't you DRAGON slayers? While you are hunting one dragon, the other is living right under your nose!" - his eyes widened - "And as I understand, Folken refused to kill Van and destroy Escaflowne while he had the chance. Why do you think he did that?"  
  
She hoped he'd remember that particular day, the day he got irreversibly disfigured - judging by frown on Dilandau's face, it was a straight hit. His brain was working, trying to comprehend all new meanings and thoughts in their sudden rush trough his head. Ryuu, being a trained merchant and instinctive psychologist just kept on talking, imposing her point of view and giving him no time to form uninfluenced opinion -  
  
"While I was running with Miguel trough Freid dungeons, Zongi - Folken's agent" - she deliberately emphasized stratego's name - " tried to kill us. Apparently, our safety was not a priority in orders he was given. Quite the contrary; the only thing that shouldn't have been compromised was security of Folken's plans for Zaibach troops. "  
  
" I KNEW there was something rotten about that deceptant!" - intensity of his reaction stunned Ryuu. She had hit the right nerve although she was just stabbing in dark. He had flash of Folken pressing palm against Escaflowne's energist stone, successfully activating it and ejecting the pilot. Then taking pilot to his own den. Then returning his sword with Fanelian crest, moments before the bastard got away. Than he remembered watching from Vione as Folken had a nice chat with Van on bridge in Astoria's capital. He also recalled how angry Folken was after Dilandau's unsuccessful assassination of Van. He actually had the nerve to threat Dilandau he'll never operate as leader of an attacking unit as well! General Adelfos smoothed tension between the two then, though with considerable effort. And the scar. . . To think all that happened only because he was protecting his little brother. . . Who knows how long have the two been conspiring? Are they trying to steal Zaibach's technology? - that wouldn't be hard to imagine, especially for such a primitive country. Maybe they even plan to kill the emperor Dornkirk and rule Gaea themselves? But still, Dilandau knew Ryuu too well to blindly trust everything she says, no matter how convincing it may seem. Especially in such desperate situations. He decided to play cautiously -  
  
"Nonsense. . . Folken is the man who betrayed his homeland."  
  
"Precisely. What makes you think he won't turn his back on you just like he did to Freid this very night?" - she was aiming for his most vulnerable spot - fear of abandonment and double-crossing games. It was dirty plan of the worst kind, but she had no other choice; her own head was at stake. "Once a traitor; always a traitor" - she finished ominously.  
  
It was clear he was shaken by this revelation, but still reluctant to make the final decision. This was the tricky part. Ryuu knew once he decided this way or the other, it will be adamant and lasting, no matter how blind or irrational. All she needed now was one final push over that edge.  
  
"You have no prove for any of your claims" - he said, but it sounded more like he was asking her to please prove she was right, than to protest against her statement. In an odd way, the idea of having a good reason to remove Folken from this world pleased Dilandau greatly. One idiot less to deal with. Folken was a real nuisance most of the time, and sometimes he irritated so much with that all-knowing attitude, Dilandau wished he could burn him alive, together with his cloak. He hated it - it reminded him of sorcerers and that thought carried some intangible feeling of unease. Of course, this way he REALLY could do it, having such a legitimate reason. He started to like the idea more and more.  
  
Ryuu sensed now was the time and reached for her pouch on belt. From it she tenderly produced a single, long black feather and placed it on table, halfway across Dilandau. His mouth opened, but he could find no words. She spoke instead -  
  
"Must admit I did a little bit of 'exploring' around." - she knew that at this moment he'd forgive if she said she had slapped the emperor Dornkirk - "A draconian feather. . . found in Folken's chambers yesterday."  
  
Dilandau looked at her in disbelief and shock, but his face started to change rapidly. A genuine smile appeared and he reached for bottle, filling - along with his - the remaining glass on table and passing it to Ryuu. She took it hardly believing the nightmare was over. He tasted a sip, eyeing the woman sitting across over glass rim - yes, she was a very clever girl indeed.  
  
"Well, kitsune, let's drink to our newest deal" - Dilandau raised glass and brought it to mouth with expression of well-fed cat sitting by fireplace. He had a lot to ponder about till dawn.  
  
'And our final one' - Ryuu contently thought as rich-tasting drink filled her mouth.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Yah, you know the rule - review and please come back again :) 


	15. 15

Ehhhh the Iraqi war is really making me sad. Hope they plan to end it soon. Poor, poor people.  
  
Anyway, dear reviewers thank you very much! I know this is angst fic but you are turning paranoid on me :). How about you write from now on, since you seem to have so many interesting developments in mind :). Wow, you really surprised me (in best possible way)! THANK YOU!  
  
About the black feather - Feye I think they were black (?). I mean, when we first see Folken's wings, we see only their shadow and in 'Black winged angel' they are already black. Ok, I might very easily have missed something, and in that case - sorry. Thank you for noticing! :)  
  
Oh Al, I mean Etowato - nice new name :)  
  
//////  
  
"So, what are your requests?" - Dilandau purred while lowering empty glass to table. This was just too good; Folken turning out a traitor, a Fanelian spy working from the inside. Excellent! He could almost see himself carving Stratego's tear tattoo out of cheek with tip of flick knife. Yes, that's just what he'll do. . . right before he disembowels him. Dilandau widely grinned, looking through Ryuu while expecting her answer.  
  
Somehow, she didn't like this situation very much. Of course the plan to distract Dilandau obviously worked out very well, but that was just the problem. He seemed too exhilarated about her vague insinuations, as if they confirmed some idea he was already toying with. . .or, more probably, were giving him a great excuse to do something he long craved to do. She had no hard facts or anything indisputable to defend this shaky story, but it looked like Dilandau swallowed hook together with bait and was not planning to ask any further questions, already having future plans in mind. Whatever they were Ryuu was sure they wouldn't be pretty; but that was not the main reason to disappear before he acts. She wouldn't want to be here when her stabs in dark prove to be nothing more but lies and trickery. She, just like her nickname - kitsune - said, preferred going around walls instead trough them, though such backstreet alleys and paths were always murky and dirty. Luckily, Ryuu long ago rid her conscience of any feelings of guilt considering lying. It was all just part of a day's work.  
  
"Clean bandages." - she rose wounded arm from under table displaying bandages she 'borrowed' from his room - "Food supplies: dried, easy to carry and highly energetic. Also new arrow to replace the one you've just broken." Dilandau rose eyebrows in question and followed Ryuu's motion towards table. There, lying where it fell when he tossed it, was her small crossbow. Top of the arrow really was broken and protruded out of wooden table surface near the rest of weapon. Dilandau laughed out -  
  
"Is that all? Unless you want me to replace pride you lost in my bathroom as well?"  
  
She just swallowed boiling stream of curses - "I also need to be taken down to forest. . . preferably, still during night". Ryuu emphasized last part to remind him of need for quick actions. He glanced through window at Moons instinctively calculating hour by their position.  
  
"No need to rush" - he said in bored voice but she knew he understood the meaning of what he saw - dawn was only an hour away. "Shesta! Dallet!" - though shouted out in closed room, his voice rang and echoed through corridors of Vione like it was happy to be free, running wildly as far as it could from its owner.  
  
He turned to Ryuu, for once seemingly more concentrated on her that indiscrete whispers she spread - "I know you Ryuu. . . you're a very resourceful and clever little fox." Coming from him, that wasn't a compliment but acknowledgment he knew of tricks of her trade and how much danger she could represent.  
  
"I also know I pushed you into this Freid business against your will and that you are pretty desperate right now to get out before the REAL battle begins. Can't blame you, though; serious fighting has never been for weak and fragile women like you." - he grinned like a hyena revealing sharp teeth. "You are known to disappear when times get rough. Also I know you're bound to make pretty desperate moves when cornered, just like a trapped fox would attack pack of hunting dogs."  
  
Against all efforts to control own calmness, Ryuu felt her heart skipping beats and racing like crazy - 'What was he talking about? Did he see through my story? Was he just playing along all this time, toying with me?' Knowing Dilandau, that was very much possible.  
  
"Can't blame you for making desperate moves neither. Your kind is known to be prone of using all kinds of low and sordid tools to achieve what they want." - the red eyes were burning her skin, accusing and hating. She was certain he was aiming at their past, but couldn't tell if the insult applied to here and now.  
  
"But I wonder if you could ever really become desperate" - he closed in without shadow of former grin on face, which was even scarier than usual disparaging smirk - "or stupid enough to lie to me?"  
  
She sat still pinned by his stern glare and fought to breathe regularly. This can't be happening - she was so close! The fabricated story was good enough to give her time to escape and even this upcoming battle could have been turned to her advantage. 'No, no, no' - was all she could think of as his hand extended towards her.  
  
One single finger of gloved hand touched her right cheekbone between eye and ear. It was a slow and gentle movement, but all her senses in panic focused on that spot of skin like it was stabbed by tip of an icicle.  
  
"Such a pretty face. . . " - he whispered as finger traced down her cheek towards jawbone - ". . . it would be a shame to mar it." It was a stroking movement she saw him do before - only that time it was done to his own face, his own scar. Ryuu noticed pink tip of tongue slide across his upper lip as finger slid down her cheek. It was like he was licking and cutting her at the same time and both impressions were too vivid and unbearable for her.  
  
'____!!!' - only blankness in head that froze, stuck in panic. To her own horror Ryuu felt hands under table starting to tremble more and more violently like his magenta daggers inflicted earthquake of fear inside. Her own body will give her away and there was nothing she could do about it but sit and watch. Frustrating double helplessness.  
  
Discreet coughs from behind the door made Dilandau's head turn in that direction. When he looked back again, he was already wearing well-known grin of supremacy and standing up. Ryuu could hardly believe it; he was only amusing himself, putting another single-man show and waiting for the time to pass. Damned bastard! He just took 5 years of her life!  
  
"Looks like your ride's here kitsune." - he stretched lazily, carelessly dropping pouch of gold coins - Ryuu's fee - on table and went towards door, not bothering to look at the woman he was addressing. She followed obediently and quietly, apart from audible swallowing of lump in throat. As he opened door and stepped outside, two familiar clings from left and right were heard in unison.  
  
"Dallet, this should be done before. . . " Heavy thumps of Dilandau's boots echoed down the hall, followed by one shyer pair as he continued to explain the situation to longhaired Slayer. Ryuu turned and quickly glanced throughout the room, making sure she's taken everything she might need. Through window she could see bright Moons and Zaibach army like dark hornets in sky, reminding her to hurry up. She took this advice literally and rushed through door, unexpectedly tripping and only by miracle regaining balance again.  
  
Looking back in shock she met with crystal blue eyes of blonde Slayer that stood outside, right to doorframe. Shesta was standing still, upright, with hands by body and gaze fixed straightforward, but she could read from almost child-like face he was somehow inwardly grinning. For one impossibly long second his irises traced from staring into nothingness to meet Ryuu's eyes and, although he didn't move a muscle, she saw him mocking her. It lasted until Dilandau's black-and-red gloved fist connected with his face, sending him sprawling to stone floor.  
  
"Watch where you put your feet next time!" - bestial growl rang trough hall as the shocked Slayer somehow managed to put both knees and palms on floor before Dilandau's boots. The silver haired man looked mercilessly down at him, waiting to see if the boy was bold enough to dare to look up. As Shesta appeared adamant to stay like this forever if necessary, Dilandau soon got bored -  
  
"You have just earned yourself 100 pushups and 4 km run, soldier!"  
  
"B-but sir, we've just finished our evening drill" - somewhere from behind Dallet mustered courage to meekly protest. However, Dilandau only laughed -  
  
"So? The more he sweats now, the less he'll bleed on battlefield!" - from head arrogantly held high the red eyes looked down like they are about to pour boiling lava on the blonde boy.  
  
If Shesta had anything to say, which Ryuu doubted, he kept it to himself. Slayer on the floor seemed like a statue - motionless and soundless, though that sort of direct hit must have hurt like hell right now.  
  
"B-but sir" - Dallet dared to speak again - ". . . there's a battle today. We won't get any sleep as it is. . . "  
  
"Will you SHUT UP ALREADY!" - Dilandau's iron grip on collar of Dallet's uniform made the Slayer suddenly lose power to talk - "Who gave you the permission to speak anyway!?"  
  
Of course that was not a question, so the Slayer could only look up at his captain with wide eyes and pray he'd go easy on him. Dilandau shook him with all might and the younger boy swung like puppet as his captor pulled him towards his face.  
  
"Let this serve you as an example! Just make sure you do what you're told not to get punished as well!"  
  
"Yes sir!" - he was roughly released but luckily managed to keep both boots on ground. After a moment of awkward silence Dilandau unexpectedly chuckled in usual virulent tone -  
  
"Why are you standing there with mouth ajar like a trained monkey? Go get those things and meet Ryuu in hangar. And as for you. . ." - he turned to kneeling form on the floor - "you already know your orders. Now GO!"  
  
As one the two Slayers moved, almost ran, in opposite directions and disappeared round corners before Dilandau stopped chuckling. He wasn't angry at all - as a matter of fact, he seemed to be having a damned god time.  
  
Ryuu tilted head while examining him; this idea she helped grow in his head, whatever it was, seemed to please him to alarming extent. It was obvious he was thinking about it since he learned of it, making plans and visions of future and forgetting about everything else. To doubt Ryuu's words - as first obvious example. He was not losing touch with reality only in that sense: with such amount of Zaibach power assembled in one place, he started thinking of himself as invincible. Just what his Ego needed - another boost. He treated his men like she never thought she'd see Dilandau treat his elite Slayers. Usual discipline and military roughness was one thing, but this was plain insanity. If he keeps this up he won't have anybody to fight by his side before long. Looking at him now he appeared he could take the world single-handedly, but she knew how tragically dangerous that illusion could be. His downfall was inevitable and obvious to all, but him.  
  
"If you're done staring, have you got any last words? Don't think I'll be needing you again kitsune." - mocking voice startled her. Ryuu looked at his careless, smirking face and for once was speechless. He noticed her blank expression and annoyingly waved hand, turning to leave -  
  
"No time for this, I have more important things to do. . . "  
  
"I'm sure you do Dilandau." - what made him stop and turn wasn't calmness or tone of her voice; it was its frankness. For the first time she was openly saying what she felt, knowing the real game was already over and their business sealed.  
  
"But you're wrong - soon, you're going to need me. . . need me desperately. But know I won't be here this time to help you not to fall apart. This time, you will be alone." - not waiting to see his reaction she turned and walked out of his life, towards hangar, returning the way she crossed yesterday. It seemed like it was a year ago.  
  
"Alone. . . " - Dilandau silently mouthed watching her leave. For a moment strange expression crossed pale face, with anxiety nesting in wide eyes and worry upon brow. However it was soon wiped off as if it never existed, replaced by cold and calculating grin. "Yes, more important things to do. . . " - he turned and stormed down the hall, not giving Ryuu another thought. Besides, why should he be bothered with little insignificant opportunist, when he'll soon have entire Gaea under his feet?  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Ryuu crossed halls and tuned corners without ever having to rethink about right directions; though she was dead beat when she followed Dallet here, her instincts were tirelessly drawing their position on map in her head. Just three more turns and vast guymelef hangar will open before her. Dallet would be the one taking her down when he gets supplies Ryuu requested. Formerly, she'd dread these situations imagining what sort of sadistic games Slayer could play while she's helplessly holding on to mecha, but after seeing naked fear in Dallet's eyes when Dilandau spun about and grabbed him by collar, she knew the longhaired Slayer won't dare to even look at her the wrong way.  
  
'Good, looks like Dilandau's temper actually could prove useful for something.'  
  
She thought of the last time when she was nothing more but tiny bug on giant flying machine - strangely, that time she wasn't afraid of Miguel dropping her 'accidentally' somewhere or flying wildly. Of course, they were running for their lives then and he was keen to get this trophy to his captain, but still - he could have been much more hostile. Just as she was thinking of him, she saw a familiar dark-haired figure standing at the end of a hall, waiting. Could it be?  
  
"Miguel?"  
  
He slightly smiled and nodded - "I heard the boys were giving you a hard time. . . you were smart not to eat that lunch, you know."  
  
"Oh, that has nothing to do with me being smart; it's only the oldest trick in the book" - she approached and stopped before him, smiling warmly. Miguel's hair was still wet from shower he took after sparring session and the Slayer was now sporting a dark-red bruise under right eye. Ryuu could tell it was done by great force and would turn much darker and purple, before it fades away. Miguel felt her inquisitive gaze on face and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Gatti?" - she whispered out more as a sudden realization, than question. He only nodded surprised by hand that neared his face.  
  
"Itai ka? (does it hurt?)" - she lightly pressed darkened skin, feeling by its warmth that the injury was very recent.  
  
"Iie (no)" - Miguel turned slightly red and looked at his feet in boyishly- embarrassed way.  
  
Ryuu couldn't help laughing out loud - "You still have a long way to go to become a good liar Miguel, but you certainly are on a good way." He looked at her under dark tresses, confused but smiling - did she just give him a compliment? It was the first sincere one he ever got from a woman.  
  
"Looks like the second in command has heavier fist than Freid soldiers." - she laughed on, referring to drunken sentries that slapped Miguel a couple of time before she saved his head.  
  
"It was hilt of a sword as a matter of fact" - he corrected her, just to say anything. He wasn't very good in these face-to-face situations.  
  
"Oh. . . well at least did you let him win?"  
  
"Y-yes. . ." - the blue-eyed Slayer comically blinked few times in surprise.  
  
"Good! He'll be off your back now that he's avenged his wounded pride" - Ryuu closed in smiling and winked, friendly shoving Miguel's shoulder - "until your next excess, that is."  
  
He'd rather die than confess how much her shove hurt. After blocking one of Gatti's furious swings that nearly dislocated his shoulder even simple things like showering afterwards represented pain for Miguel. Of course he didn't 'let' Gatti win; hell, he was lucky the second in command didn't seriously injure him, but the way Ryuu put it it sounded like an extremely clever plan to deceive the hot-headed superior. Miguel could only once more admire Ryuu's skill with words.  
  
"Anyway, have to go now. Guess Dallet's already waiting for me, biting his nails in fear of what Dilandau'd do to him if he doesn't complete this task soon." - she widely smiled at that image.  
  
"I know. I wanted to wish you good luck. . . Ryuu . . " - without sharing her joke he hesitantly started. Ryuu ceased smiling at seriousness of his voice and met with eyes that were openly looking at her - "Take care of yourself."  
  
"Yeah. . . you too take good care. . . ." - she managed to utter and moved away to leave. Miguel was standing, sunken and somehow undecided but with no apparent intention to move after her. Ryuu turned and started walking, feeling his gaze on her back. She knew he was still standing there, following her with those big sad eyes of his and expressions of confused reluctance on face.  
  
'Oh, to hell with everything!'  
  
Ryuu suddenly turned, paced back to him and invaded his personal space by pressing lips against his and kissing him fiercely. Miguel's eyes went wide at first, but he soon closed them kissing her back - it felt too good. Besides, it was hard for him to concentrate on anything apart from her right now.  
  
She moved back still cradled in his arms and smiled looking up at him - "Thank you! After all those times I've saved your ass I think we're finally even now."  
  
The Slayer laughed happily like Ryuu never heard him laugh before, it was almost too easy to imagine he wasn't a soldier at all but an ordinary boy, living a normal life with an ordinary girl, without wars, trickery, games, killing and destruction. But of course neither Ryuu nor Miguel were blessed with peaceful, ordinary lives.  
  
His face turned serious again and Ryuu feared he might ruin this moment.  
  
"Ryuu, would you mind if I, after the war is over, you know. . . look for you?"  
  
Her face was smiling on the outside, but inside her heart was breaking. 'Why are you making me lie to you? Why are you making plans, deceiving yourself? You are a soldier - you don't have the luxury to think about tomorrow!'  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind." - only a whisper but he heard it and it erased worrying frown from his forehead. 'Yes, maybe it's better this way. Maybe it's better he has something bright to hope for' - she smiled with him and, ignoring the pain, he pulled her closer, kissing her again.  
  
"I will find you wherever you are Ryuu" - Miguel whispered in her ear, holding her in tight embrace. Ryuu felt bitterness swell up inside; how ironic - you will never find Ryuu, because form this day on, Ryuu will be no more. She will be known as Satsukiyami, a name she chose because it embodied things Dilandau hated. In some funny way she thought of it as a defending talisman against that demon.  
  
She pulled away just enough to hold his face between palms - he seemed so relieved, so happy. Ryuu felt she could cry or slap him for being so unrealistic and naïve at the same time. 'Oh Miguel if only we've met sooner. . . or under different circumstances.' But still his eyes were looking at her with such genuine awe and expectations, they would have melted a stone if she had one instead of heart.  
  
"I'm sure you will. Just don't be so quick to die next time we meet" - she said in quasi-patronizing way making him laugh again. Something in that laughter was tragic, like laughter of a dead man. Not only the war was lethal, but also serving under Dilandau was nothing short of suicidal. Even Ryuu wasn't sure if she'll live to see the next day and here was this soldier, talking about their bright distant future together. It would be ridiculous if it weren't tragic.  
  
She was sure he'd never make it.  
  
Pulling him close in tight hug she stayed like that a long time, not wanting Miguel to see one singe tear that slid down her cheek, not really listening as he enthusiastically talked and talked on about things that will never happen.  
  
/////////////  
  
Satsukiyami - dark night in rainy season 


	16. 16

Feye Morgan - awwww you were the quickest one again. Thank you, thank you, thank you and not only for your shamelessly flattering review, but for putting a recommendation for this fic in your own. Can you get sweeter than that? :) Anyway, thank you for reading and supporting my work all this time. You're just incredible :)  
  
Rai Dorian - you read all that in one day? WOW *shakes head, impressed*. OHH and about 'through'/'trough' thing - I was literally laughing out loud! :) Thank you for telling me :). That way I can have English lessons while writing :). YAY, arigatoo.  
  
Yukishin - a newcomer? Oh, it's SO wonderful (as is your review)! Thank you for reviewing, but I cannot ask you to come again since this is the last chapter :)  
  
Equinox - eh eh, glad you liked it. I love to write such endings (am not sadistic, just realistic *grin*). Thank you for reading all this time and for all the nice reviews :). Arigatoo gozaimasu  
Faithful readers here it is *fanfare*  
  
the final chapter. Hope you like what you see :)  
  
///////////  
  
The second she jumped off blue guymelef and touched soft forest floor Ryuu begun running. She didn't even glance back at Dallet's war-machine that lingered on spot where it landed, making sure she's safe and unhurt. He didn't have altruistic reasons; Dilandau's wrath was the last thing the longhaired Slayer wanted to provoke, especially in this charged atmosphere before the battle. After she melted with darkness beneath boughs he jerked up giant metal body transforming it and rushed back to Vione. The great battle was preparing and he wanted to stretch across bed for a couple of minutes, just to concentrate and gather strength for what lied ahead.  
  
Ryuu paced as fast as the semi-darkness allowed her to go. The Moons were hanging very low in sky now, helping her find a way through thick vegetation but also reminding how close the daybreak was; dawn of the day Godashim will fall. She had no doubts about that; no city could match the might Zaibach demonstrated above her head. There was nothing she could do for people of Godashim. Even if she somehow managed to warn them, her warning would be of no avail. No, all she could do is run as far as possible before the hell breaks loose.  
  
She headed north, remembering the map in Folken's den. North was relatively unexplored and mysterious territory for kingdoms of Gaea, so Zaibach planned to turn its armies there only after they've prevailed over all already know sovereign countries. She should be safe there for some time and, if a miracle happens and Zaibach is defeated, she might live there peacefully till the day she dies. Living in one place for the rest of her life didn't bother her at all - she was more than fed up with constant running and hiding. To return to the same house, the same bed everyday didn't seem boring but like a blessing to Ryuu.  
  
Freid boundaries should be crossed somewhere during the evening of this day, tomorrow if she stops at Osiath - the only significantly big town between here and Freid kingdom limits. After a thought she decided to make a detour after all. Bits and pieces she picked up from Folken's map will earn her a fortune there since people will be very generously interested to know plans of Zaibach troops. Of course, smoke that will be rising form Godashim by the time Ryuu gets to Osiath will help prices grow. She hated the thought of having to earn money this way, using helplessness and desperation of innocent, scared people - it made her feel like a scavenger, but she needed it to start a new life. This will be the last time she has to dig through mud and blood to get to gold, because that's exactly how she felt about it. For just one more time she'll let the goal justify the means. After today - never again.  
  
She didn't dare to look back at Vione, feeling guilty beyond comprehension. She had to be strong, had to be selfish -  
  
"Miguel . . . please forgive me. . ." - Ryuu increased speed, pulling hood over head so she wouldn't see illuminated flying palace even if she happened to give in and glance back.  
  
The furtive traveler moved on, away from the looming fortress and life she's left behind. Ryuu tried hard to concentrate on future and how she's going to make it come true, letting the past be just memories that couldn't touch her anymore.  
  
She disappeared among bushes, untraceable and elusive, not knowing what kind of chaos she's left behind. Selling military top-secret information was only a tip of the iceberg. Dilandau made plan about killing Folken part of his already paranoid obsession with destruction of Van; he saw Folken's work as a conspiracy against Zaibach and himself and was merely waiting for the right moment to strike him down. If anybody thought Gatti held no grudges against Miguel, they couldn't have been further from truth. Gatti, rushing from Folken's chambers with message for Dilandau, saw and heard Miguel and Ryuu's last conversation in hall. Needless to say, he decided not to report this to his captain, but solely be the judge and punisher in this matter. He promised himself he'd teach Miguel about loyalty among the elite Slayers unit and how far it went. On the other hand, Miguel started to see his comrades in a different light and, more dangerously, started doubting Dilandau's every decision. A solder who starts to think and ponder is bound to come to the conclusion that everything is not black and white as he was first told, and thus represents a danger for himself and fellow fighters on the battlefield. Not to mention how dangerous a distracted soldier is, and that's exactly what Dilandau, Gatti and Miguel turned out to be.  
  
And the battle hasn't even begun yet.  
  
Oblivious of everything but shy rays of soft purple light on the horizon, Ryuu kept on running.  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Gatti quietly knocked on door of Dilandau's chambers, fighting to calm irregular breathing. He was sent by Folken with an urgent message for his captain and told to hurry up. He rushed through halls until he nearly bumped into Ryuu and Miguel. The two didn't notice a thing though, being too busy with each other. Gatti frowned even harder. To see one of his subordinates like that, with such a woman and nowhere else but on their glorious battle fortress! He didn't have time to intervene, knowing the importance of message he was carrying - the call for battle. So, instead of breaking them up and beating the shit out of Miguel, Gatti turned and took another route to the huge door he was now standing before. Baka Miguel, what was he thinking! If Dilandau-sama came across that sight both of them lovebirds would be chopped to pieces in no time!  
  
Still Gatti somehow envied Miguel for being able to forget about duties, Dilandau, shoulds and should-nots. When he saw him there with Ryuu he seemed vulnerable and emotional - something he never allowed any of his comrades to see. Gatti knew well the reason why; he, or any other Slayer, would only be mocked and ridiculed by others for displaying such 'wimpy' emotions. It was a dog-eat-dog world here on Vione.  
  
Though the second in command deeply disapproved of Miguel's conduct and was determined to picturesquely display his opinion to the latter, he still couldn't deny the longing he felt looking at the two form behind the corner. . . the longing to change places with the dark-haired boy.  
  
"What?" - Dilandau's voice from the inside made Gatti flinch and stand up straight as if the captain could actually see him. Every trace of frown disappeared from the blue-eyed face, turning into deep fear as the Slayer pushed the door and walked in.  
  
He found Dilandau sitting on a chair, rocking back and forth with legs crossed on table. He seemed to be startled from deep thoughts and impatient, even more than usual, to see the second in command leave the room as soon as possible.  
  
"An urgent message sir. . . from Folken-sama" - Gatti connected heels of boots looking straightforward.  
  
"Oh really?" - Dilandau bitter-sweetly chuckled, putting both feet on the ground - "What is he planning this time?"  
  
Gatti somehow wasn't under the impression the captain was talking about news he was holding written on scroll in hands. Instinctively he turned blue-eyed gaze towards table - there were no signs of bottles or glasses or anything else that might indicate Dilandau's been drinking. Gatti inwardly shrugged and unfolded scroll before his face to read.  
  
"Skip those formalities! Just spit out the point!"  
  
"Sir!" - Gatti lowered paper in hands and fixed eyes at the opposite wall. "The emperor Dornkirk just woke Folken-sama up. The dragon shadow is obscuring view of his planned future again, sir! Therefor, he's ordering the attack at Godashim as soon as the troops can be assembled. Our main goal is to capture the dragon Escaflowne. Folken-sama will be coordinating. . . "  
  
"Enough! That's all I need to know!" - Dilandau exclaimed interrupting Gatti's report and calculated for a second. Judging by the size of gathered army, it will take at least two hours to wake them all up and position around Godashim city. On the other hand, his Slayers were a lot smaller unit, very well trained and with iron routine.  
  
"Tell the men they have one hour to rest before we move. Dismissed!" - Gatti was gone in a blink of an eye, happy to be away from Dilandau and his radiating danger.  
  
The silver-haired man sat back again, gazing at two Moons with eerie grin on pale face. One hand was stroking the scar for who knows how long, since Dilandau became oblivious of his recent habit. The dawn was sneaking in under heavy, dark curtain of night. Perfect. The attack will be perfectly timed.  
  
Dilandau wondered if he could use battle confusion to somehow thrust a sword through Folken's heart. Knowing the Stratego he'll probably be staying on a safe distance from actual fighting, acting like his usual all- knowing self and ordering people around. Arrogant bastard! He should have guessed he was playing a double game a long time ago. That way he would have saved himself a lot of pain and humiliation, not even to mention money he's paid Ryuu for the information.  
  
Ryuu. . .  
  
Under fingers that stroked the scar he could almost imagine her skin and black tattoo that symbolized her name. Through half closed lids Dilandau's mind played tricks on him and in flickering of flame that lit this room and drew grotesque shadows on walls he saw the black tattoo come to life; he saw a dragon, twisting and turning its long serpentine-like body before him. Instead of on Ryuu's skin the black image danced here, bigger and more sinister every time drafts of wind played with candle's flame.  
  
. . . . the dragon. . . .  
  
Suddenly red eyes opened wide in realization. The dragon shadow! Of course! But not of the white dragon - Escaflowne, but the black one!  
  
Dilandau jumped up with such force and speed that both the table and the chair he was sitting on went flying and crashing to the floor.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
In darkness of dormitories, secured from dawn light by pulled curtains, all the Slayers rested using one precious granted hour. Among the sleepers there was an exception; Miguel stared at the ceiling, waiting for the hour to pass and wondering where Ryuu was right now. He wasn't afraid for her security; she was best on her own and anyplace was safer than this right now.  
  
A muffled sound that would have been a loud crash somewhere close to dormitories made some Slayers turn or mumble something in sleep. Miguel sighted - he was half-expecting something like that. Then, when he held Ryuu for the first and last time, he suddenly understood. She probably didn't know it herself, and yet it was so simple and obvious. Of course, it was only a question of time before Dilandau understood what was really going on. Judging by this sound, he just did.  
  
The dark-haired boy turned, nesting chin on hands that rested on pillow. It would be nice to have Ryuu again here and see her every day, even as a Dilandau's captive, but then again . . . . Miguel sighted, tightly shutting blue eyes. No, no more. She needs to be free. . . she deserves it.  
  
The Slayer turned again, hugging his pillow -  
  
"Run kitsune, run and hide. . . you won't get another chance."  
  
None of the sleepers in room shifted at quiet whispers.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Dilandau raced through halls of Vione to hanging bridge, stopping only as he dangerously leaned over its edge. He didn't feel cold morning air or see dense cloud of countless military units around him. The blood-red glare was fixed to the ground, frantically searching an invisible target amid branches and thick leaves.  
  
How could he have been so stupid!? The visions of dragon disappeared the moment Ryuu was in his hands and appeared again now that he's set her free. From the very beginning he was sure the said dragon was Escaflowne and didn't give it another thought, while the REAL threat was right here, in this very fortress! He knew Ryuu could be dangerous - always knowing too much and making sharp observations and connections. Gods know with what goods she walked away from here! He could strip her, take all her money - hell, he could skin her alive, but would still never touch the real gems she was trading. Information. But how could she do anything to great Zaibach empire? She was a mere woman, a weak nobody that has no real influence on anything important.  
  
Dilandau bared teeth.  
  
Never mind. If emperor Dornkirk says so, than it is so.  
  
Silver hair wildly whipped his face as the flying fortress rushed in full speed towards Godashim and away from Ryuu. Dilandau's eyes were still locked on forest, scorching it together with all it hid with maniacal glare.  
  
First he has this battle to deal with. After they destroy Godashim, he'll have plenty of time to do MORE important things. Strong white canines flashed in chilling, cold grin -  
  
"The dragon hunt is on again Ryuu. . . ."  
  
////////////////////  
  
Osiath - the town doesn't exist in Esca series, I put it there :)  
  
Uffff there ; it's over. I've ended it in a way that allows sequels, so if I come up with a really good plot I'll write on. I started liking Ryuu too much to put her in some predictive, not-angst story :).  
  
Thank you very much for reading and double thanks for reviewing. Your reviews made this story possible because I would have lost motivation a long time ago if it weren't for your nice feedback. Eh, I'm SO happy! :) OK, time to post this up so you can finally see what happened as well.  
  
Till next time we meet - arigatoo again 


End file.
